Dragon Mage, King of Kings
by Kid Darkness
Summary: As Black Order Kingdom suffers under the dreaded dragons, Prince Lavi tries to find a way to solve this giant problem. But he stumbled on someone who's very identity can mean drastic measures to Lavi's Kingdom. History is being remade, and it will cause chaos. Now he's torn between his kingdom and his heart, Lavi has to decide where his loyalties stand before he burns.
1. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **I definitely do not owe D. Gray Man! _Please enjoy this epilogue :)__  
_

* * *

_Welcome one, welcome all. Welcome to the enchanted Kingdom of Black Order!_

There, in that same great kingdom dwelled a noble King, old of age. With him stood a wise and solemn Mage. The kingdom strived fruitfully, their people raving with joy and happiness as the sun rises and sets daily. There was peace and hope for everyone who lived there, supported by the strong and mesmerizing magic that surrounded the land protectively. Yes, magic was alive, and was thriving expertly.

Young greenhorns were taught in classrooms about the nature of the outside world; where unicorns stood grazing in the lush fields of green, when does the chimeras' eggs hatch to become fully-fledged carnivores, how spiritual faeries can be at the crack of dawn or how intellectual can a wise old centaur be. But the one grand subject that puts everyone into the atmosphere of wonder and awe was the very king of all these mythical beings: Dragons. These mighty creatures have lived up to its mighty name 'The Kings of Kings', talented with both physical and mental personalities. There would surely be a poem, or a simple song, or even a beautiful painting, for these legendary creatures of both sky and land. Out of all these fairy-tale beings, the dragons were the most respected, but also feared. They keep peace among other magical animals such as themselves, and the circle of life was kept in balance in return.

But the hearts of men cannot be contended on mere satisfaction alone, the deep black hole in their hearts too impossible to fill with just happiness. Their dark greed and lust for power urged them to insanity as they continued to harbor their selfish intentions. They began to do unthinkable things to the beings, driving them to the pits of hell and torture. Their cries were left unheard, their pain and suffering fell to deaf ears as the humans of Black Order Kingdom continued their merciless onslaught upon their defenseless selves. They cannot dare defend themselves against the strong and dark magic that was thrown on them by these humans, for they stood on the most important rule in the magical kingdom: All but the Kings of kings shalt not come to carry harm the humans. And soon, these mythical and legendary beings were all but hurled into the shadows, and became just that; _Mythical beings._

The dragons were unaware of the heavy situation, unable to hear the outrage that was their people. They were kept in the dark as well, for the Black Order people had placed magic that had blinded their line of sights and clear of minds. But at the full moon of midnight, a loud cry rang through the land. The spell that had the dragons in invisible chains was broken and shattered as they heard the painful and God-awful of one of their own. They know not what had happen, but there was no replacing the fact that there was now an empty place in their animalistic hearts. A King of Kings had fallen. No, even worse, _the _King of Kings had been overwhelmed.

_A blood price is paid in blood in return. _The cries of their people were not turned off by the ones who took the throne of these beings. The mighty dragons start their retaliation among the poor unsuspecting people of Black Order Kingdom, killing off many of these souls. The mighty roars of the Kings of Kings bellowed through the sky, shouting for revenge on those who had laid their murderous hands on their one of their own. Everyone was in despair. Some had repented for their misdeeds, some had tried to escape, but all had faced the same fate; death.

The noble king was not in despair, putting faith in his soldier and his wise Mage. Coupled together with the young men who had wanted to stake their claim on the honour of killing a dragon, the people started to fight back against the enraged dragons. The battle was hard and long, both sides having to deal with so much loss in their arsenals. But soon, the dragons were also driven to almost nothingness, near to extinction. The people were crying out for salvation, and the king was more than glad to serve his duty as king of Black Order kingdom. The dragons were dying, and only but a handful still kept their futile attacks on the kingdom that was beginning to strive once more.

Soon, the kingdom of Black Order grew once more. The Black Order Kingdom prospered with glory, the permanent settlement was standing strong and although the dragons still were causing problems, the kingdom held their ground. Out of the ashes came a bright light that had enlightened the gracious people. A new-born prince was born, and he grew to be a strong-willed man of 19 in years. His strength and intelligence was second to none. He was raised specifically to kill dragons; a dragon-killer, whispered the people of Black Order. Prince Lavi was the symbol of Black Order's unbroken spirit. Unbroken, yet...

* * *

_Greetings, my name is Kid Darkness! I don't know whether this story's really worth going, just a random idea that knocked on the door of my unimaginative mind. XD If you want me to continue (if you think it's worth it, I wonder), please review! I wish you a good day now =D_


	2. Chapter 1 Let's play the Game of Thrones

A loud roar rang through the village, sending echoes of danger to the townspeople. The wind picked up speed as flames of fire burned the roofs to ashes. Many of the people were running frantically in search for safety and shelter from the gigantic danger looming above them on this sunny day. Black Order soldiers quickly formed their battle formations, their weapons and shields at the ready for the next sign of attack from the ancient beast. Shouts of commands ordered from the General of the Army were given to his younglings, who were already thirsting for blood and battle. The ancient beast came a-thrashing down and destroyed the nearby houses, sending rubble and dust scatter under its feet. A large dragon of emerald green scales glittered in the morning sun, whilst its sharp claws sliced through the village, plundering all it has. All that stood in its destructive journey was brave Prince Lavi and his best friend, Yu Kanda.

The enraged dragon swerved down, intending to bite those pesky humans. A simple swing of Lavi's trusty hammer as his choice of weapon hit the dragon straight on the head below the jaw, sending the being into a state of temporary dizziness. Working in sync with him was the samurai with a sharp katana sword in his lethal arsenal. Kanda made certain that he had wounded the dragon on the neck-which was the weak point of all dragons- before the beast could escape. The dragon roared its final cry before its conscious slip into the forever darkness. Without strength to support its heavy weight, the dead dragon fell with a loud thump, and the battle ended for the day. Lavi and Kanda clapped hands as was their way of comradeship, with Kanda's reluctance. The tired duo now panting walked calmly among the sea of cheering people of Black Order, ignoring their shouts of support and enjoyment. Lavi shrug off these unnecessary exhibitions of happiness and left the other soldiers to take the credit of his killings.

As he stepped into the castle grounds, he gratefully absorbed his homey surroundings. The tiled marbles floors felt cold beneath his dirty feet, the white pillars stood guarding the castle with all its stony might. Decorations from all over the magical country were presented all through the hallowed corridors, the dark red curtains of royal silk draped along the glass tinted windows. Whatever sunlight that came through made the interior of the castle feel warm and comfortable for its residents, giving the housing estate a homey and loving feeling. But Lavi knew better of his home. The cracked walls indicated sturdiness; the old concrete hidden behind the white paint speaks of its unwavering strength against the ongoing onslaughts of the dragons. This old and ancient castle had seen many times, both the good and the bad. It has climbed out of the misery that was the Dragon War, and has been rebuilt from the ground up. Lavi smiled proudly at his choice of shelter, feeling a bit calmer since the sense of security enveloped him in its thick wings. As Lavi passed the servants that has proved their loyalty to the royal family for generations now, he heard the familiar rejoicing cry of his father and king of Black Order kingdom, King Earl.

"Lavi, my son~~ Welcome back!" The loud happy voice rang through clearly. Lavi cringed inwardly, cursing on whomever it was that made his low hallways very echoic. Hesitatingly, Lavi turned around and put on his best smile to the coming king. King Earl ran straight to him, his large belly covered by the royal garments and his short neck hung a necklace made of pure gold. Lavi took a curt bow before embracing his loving father. He loves his father very much, although for some unknown reason the bubbly king enjoys pampering his only son with all the luxury in the world. The two only family members of the royal line laughed out loud as King Earl twirled Lavi in a spin. Putting the red-haired man down, the king clapped his son on the shoulders with that ear-to-ear grin that still sent shivers through Lavi's spine. After saying a proud congratulation to Lavi for the killing of yet another dragon, the prince said quick thanks and strode his way into his own bedroom. Enclosed comfortably with no one inside, Lavi finally threw his fake smiling mask off and flumped onto the soft bed. He heaved a sigh as he took out his black bandana that held his wild hair in place. As he ruffled his hair back into its free form, a short knock on the door was heard. Lavi gave permission, not bothering to get up from his comfy spot on the bed. The wooden door opened to reveal a tired Kanda, holding his sheathed sword at the hip. After the usual attacks from the last of the mythical beings, Kanda would hang out in Lavi's room, since his was located further from the castle grounds. Lavi was contended with this grumpy man's company, taking refuge in the silence that grew between them.

"Yu~~~" Lavi started to whine after a while, already his injuries healed by the healing spell he had casted upon himself. Kanda, who was silently sharpening his sword at the corner of the wide room, showed a visible vein on his neck by the sound of his first name being called out.

"What do you want, idiot rabbit?" Kanda snapped back, not taking his eyes off his sword that he so was tempted to slice the annoying prince with. Lavi got up and pondered.

"Don't you ever wonder why the dragons keep on attacking? I mean, the other magical beings (if they were any, in the first place!) should be dead and gone by now. So what's the use?" The prince pouted. Kanda didn't bother giving the wondering prince an answer, only continued on his precious weapon in his hand. Lavi stared up into his ceiling, his mind playing around the spoken question. The dragons have kept their constant attacks on his kingdom since he could remember, never ending their everyday onslaught. Lavi did not know much about his kingdom's history, but he knew that the dragons started the never ending war after they found out that the humans were killing off the mythical beings which were under their protection. But now that all their legendary followers were extinct, Lavi wonders why dragons were still getting revenge on them. What had caused such bloodlust to awaken from them and motivated them into attacking the same place for years now is an unsolved mystery to Lavi.

In the afternoon, the sun reined its wave of heat and light upon the people below. There were clouds flitting with the soft afternoon wind, giving a small breeze and spots of shade down to earth. The leafy trees waved their light branches to the sky, making sweet rustling noises to fill the afternoon peace. Lavi was relaxing his weary muscles on the top of his favourite tree in the whole castle grounds. He would always find peace at this time, contended on drowning himself with quiet whispers of nature. Yes, there would be no place else he would rather be then being sheltered by the old tree.

"Prince Lavi, get down here this instant!" But there was a place he was _needed_ to be. Reluctantly, he took a glance down and immediately regretted the action. Standing and fuming with suppressed anger was the royal mage and his personal tutor, Mage Tyki Mikk. But Lavi was used to this normal picture already; every afternoon he would try to skip his usual lessons taught by the mage, only getting caught in the end by said mage. Lavi didn't make any visible efforts to obey the mage, all due to the fact that he had never enjoyed the mage's lessons and constant lectures. Mage Tyki growled at his incompetence and his lips floated a spell to get Lavi back down in more ways than one.

"-Thus because of their King of Kings' mysterious disappearance, the dragons have been attacking the kingdom ever since," Tyki paced the castle's library patiently while reading from one of the history books. Lavi groaned in his seat, forced to listen to the lecturer's speech about how the Dragon War came to be. He rubbed his aching backside, painful from the spell casted by Tyki. He had coincidently broken the branch Lavi was leisurely sitting on and fell straight down to solid-_and hard!_-ground below. Gripping his pencil and quickly jotting down notes, Lavi reluctantly fell into step with his lesson and decided to drown into the myth that was the dragons. After the long and torturing class, Lavi took the opportunity to question his teacher.

"Tyki, is there any other way to kill the last of these dragons? I'm tired of running around and risking everyone's life over this. Why don't we find this 'King of Kings' they so wanted revenge for?"

Instantly Mage Tyki stiffens at the sound of Lavi's request. He glared at the prince and ordered him in a cold voice, "Do not trouble yourself with that 'King of Kings', Prince Lavi. He's dead now, and the only way to get rid of these _useless animals_ is to kill them," With that, he turned away without saying another word.

Lavi blinked back, snapping himself back to the present. Did the royal mage actually _cringed _and then _threaten_ him? Him, the one and only Prince of Black Order Kingdom? Lavi thought back about the lesson and reviewed his notes. Lavi could have sworn Tyki said 'disappearance', not 'death' of the King of Dragons. Confused and curious, Lavi packed up his books and wondered through the hallways while chewing his food of new thoughts. After he left the library, the figure hiding in the shadows since the beginning of the incident melted away, his vibrant red-hair flowing down to his back. He smiled secretly, his mind already planning out a new strategy of the game; the Game of Thrones.

Lavi was tired of playing the fool. Tyki knew something and he wasn't planning on telling him, and that frustrated the prince. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and was thrown back into the nearby wall by a strong force. Acting on instinct, Lavi unsheathed his hammer to appropriate size and swung blindly into the shadows. He couldn't make his weapon grow bigger due to the compactness of his room, but Lavi knew how to fight both outdoors and indoors as well. When he swung his hammer in an uppercut, the attacker struck him by the opening. Before he could counterattack however, Lavi found himself being cornered by the wall behind him and a familiar gun pointed straight at his head. Lavi was relieved inwardly, and then turned angry at the surprise attack.

"You crazy bastard of a general! What do you think you're doing?!" Lavi shouted. The gun cocked back and the General of the Army holstered his trusty weapon back while taking out a cigarette. Lavi stretched his muscles and got himself ready for another surprise attack from General Cross. General of the Army Cross Marian. There would be no words to describe the womanizer and drunkard of the kingdom. Although Cross had made such reputation of his own, he was not resented as the General of the Army for naught. He was disciplined (_in training his soldiers to the core_) and responsible (_in raiding the wine cellar_) and loyal (_to his extent of knowledge)_. Lavi stared at the scar across the right side of his face. Cross had dealt with the menace which was dragons ever since the war began. That same scar running down permanently was just another reminder to Lavi that dragons were not to be underestimated under any circumstances. He looked up to the general (_if he wasn't drunk_) as another of his mentors, but in a way better position than Mage Tyki. At least Cross acted like a normal human at times, making human mistakes. On the other hand, Tyki was…. Tyki.

"I heard you're looking for a way to get rid of these dragons' attacks," Cross said, breaking Lavi's train of thought. Lavi was visibly surprised at this statement. He was suspicious in an instant.

"How'd you know?" Lavi kept his voice calm and even, hiding his surprise again in the false mask he picked up so easily. Cross only moved his shoulders and continued his smoking like Lavi didn't talk at all. Smiling to himself, Cross baited the all-too-curious Lavi.

"Contrary to the belief that you so undoubtedly agree, there _is _a way to stop these dragon attacks from happening again, once and for all," Cross stopped half-way to see Lavi's surprised expression once more. Even if Cross was lying, if there was the slightest chance that there was a way to be rid of the dragons, no matter how far-fetched it would sound, Lavi would take it. Impatiently, he shifted his feet and waited for Cross to continue. His question to Cross quickly forgotten, pushed back far behind his mind. Cross purposely lingered along silently for more than necessary before deciding to end the pressure that has built up between them.

"In the Mountain of Blood, deep inside its stony heart, laid a slumbering legend of infinite magic. But it has to be awakened first, if you want to use its power. You up for the challenge, boy?" Taunted Cross. Lavi shirked, thinking about the Mountain of Blood. It was said that a great battle was won there, but was paid in return with a high price. Many blood, sweat and tears were shed there, their sacrifices not in vain as the old dead soldiers of Black Order Kingdom won the day. They had brought victory to his father, and to signify the historical event, the mountain on which the battle was fought on was called Mountain of Blood. But nobody dared to step foot onto the mountains these days, for it was said that people had been disappearing without a trace, never to be heard again. The investigation came up with nothing; no clues, no traces, nothing to indicate what had happened to those poor unfortunate souls. Brave mountain climbers were scared stiff when they told the king that they heard rocks rumbling and floating lights. It was truly a mountain of death; no life residing in the ominous area.

To hear that this undead mountain was going to be the solution to the dragon problems made Lavi think twice. He tried to think on whether this statement may or may not be true. He'd be risking a hell of a lot for something that might not even exist. Lavi couldn't take his chances on a crazy rumor. But then, if this said rumor _was_ true, he'd be turning his back on the chance to save his kingdom! The ball bounced from one end to another, constantly weighing its own reasons and decisions. Cross didn't reply and left the prince to his own devices, only contended that he had planted this growing idea that is already taking root in his mind. The bait has been taken.

A light ring of the dinner bell indicated the beginning of dinner. King Earl, as was the tradition, sat at the top of the table while Lavi took his seat on his right. The table offered various dishes of exquisite tastes, their smell alone almost seducing to Lavi's watering mouth. Digging in, the two enjoyed their evening meal in peace, the night sky outside threatening to take over the blue. Lavi was itching to ask his father something, but kept his restlessness in check during the eating. After dining, Lavi quickly brought up the subject that was on his mind.

"Dad, what do you remember about this 'slumbering legend' hiding in the Mountain of Blood?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned dark, the same feeling when Tyki grew stricter came slapping Lavi back tenfold. The servants retreated into the shadows, fear rising quickly in their mortal eyes. The pressure was heaving onto Lavi, but was not life-threatening to the strong prince. Lavi saw the unanimated utensils on the table shaking, as if they too felt the king's silent wrath. Lavi couldn't read his father's expression; it was a strange mix of anger, frustration... And is that _fear_? To add the malicious aura that was simmering through the dining hall, the king was wearing that same giant grin, making Lavi swallow back his words. As fast as it appeared, King Earl's cool demeanor hugged him back. Clearing his throat, the King's voice crackled with dryness,

"Lavi, there is absolutely nothing but death in that Godforsaken mountain. I forbid you to throw your life away just like that. Go entertain yourself with something else, eh Lavi?" The king's smile was cheerful and chirpy, but Lavi knew better. The subject was shut closed and was not to be reopened for discussions anytime soon. Excusing himself out of politeness, Lavi left the dining table alone, his appetite abandoning him now.

The moon was high up in the sky, the stars coming out to play while trying to outshine one another with its small sense of brightness. The dark blue sky was keeping a close eye on the mischief makers, its satisfaction leaving the earth below with a quiet and sleepy aura. Tranquility took over the dark land, allowing everyone the peace of mind good enough to fall asleep and embrace their livid dreams.

"Why the hell are we doing this again?" Growled Kanda silently, trying not to break the bubble of serenity. Lavi, who was leading the way out of the kingdom grounds, shushed his partner-in-crime. After Lavi left the dining hall, he had straightaway went to Kanda's room and declared that they'd go on an adventure outside the kingdom. Without even a shout of retort from Kanda or a smidge of explanation from the outburst, Lavi dragged the grumbling samurai out of his quiet sanctuary and was forced to follow him behind. The duo snuck their way out of the castle grounds, which was easy to do since Kanda worked with the guards, and have paved their way out of the kingdom without the sound of alarms blaring on them.

Lavi smiled at his loyal friend's question, ignoring the snide remarks thrown in his way. Kanda was loyal to a T, always taking part in Lavi's wild and death-defying excursions. This was no different. If Lavi could count on someone to have his back in the midst of this Mountain of Blood, it'd be Yu Kanda. Only these two had the guts to do something that made even the strongest recoil from the dangers. He thought of his conversation with his father, thinking about his straightforward order. _He said to not throw my life away, but he didn't say anything about going to the Mountain of Blood itself with Kanda!_ Leaving the shadows and feeling a bit triumphant of himself, Lavi sped through the darkened forest that surrounds the mountain, with Kanda close at his heels. Together, the two embraced the unknown and concealed dangers lurking… Waiting…..

* * *

_Yeh, I'm very surprised that somebody wants me to continue this story, so here's the next chapter! Here's to you guys out there that motivated me to continue this story (that I actually thought was nobody was going to like! How stupid of me!)_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**

_A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO YOU! WOOHOO! Thanks to you, I'll be working on this story ASAP ;D Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D P.S- I was looking around for a shot of inspiration when I saw the Games of Thrones book on my shelf, so why not use the very words? XD I still haven't read the book yet, but I heard it's fantastic! Haha!_**  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Start turning, Wheel of Fate

The night sky grew darker every second that passed, the lowly chirping of small crickets are the only living companions of the brave duo that dared to venture where no men ever ventured before. The stars and its beautiful mother moon shimmered their light down to earth, illuminating the way to the Mountain of Blood. The thin branches spread out like wiry hands, grabbing anything that passes through their bare fingers. Those with leaves tend to whisper with the cold wind, waving to the warriors like an old friend. There was a-hooting from the horizon, making the men weary for any sudden lurking dangers that were hidden in the dark shadows. The forest was a thing of malicious doing, the mountain standing before them more so.

Lavi looked up and tried to squint his eyes to see the top of the rocky mountain. But there was no top. They had travelled far, the journey safe but eerie. He didn't want to be in this mysterious area for so long a time, the warnings of people going missing screaming in his mind along the way. Kanda beside him was no better off; always shuffling his feet, the alert warrior had his hands swaying to the hilt of his sheathed sword. As Lavi looked at the bold mountain, Kanda surveyed the surroundings that coincidently grew quieter, the familiar forest noises already beginning to be muffled up. His eyes widen at a bizarre sight and grabbed Lavi's elbow, telling him to look at that.

There were bones. Everywhere. All over the edge of the mountain. From what Lavi can conclude, those were human bones, all old and cracked. He gulped down as his eyes lay on a skull staring straight at them with those vacant eyes, notifying them of their imminent death if they decide to move on with their journey. The wind picked up speed, making the trees look more evil and beastly then it originally was. Fear was creeping down their spines, touching them delicately with darkened intentions. They pondered on what remained of those poor missing souls, wondering what had happened to them that made them turn out this way. Kanda gritting his teeth with suppressed caution while Lavi creep out at such a sight.

Then the large boulders started to crumble before them, making Lavi and Kanda release their weapons from their safety coverings. Their mouths gawped as they witness something nobody alive has ever witnessed before for years now. The large crumbling boulders of rock formed among themselves, building up to become something truly more terrifying. Then the last of the boulders fell into place, and Lavi saw the blood-red eyes that shone from the smallest rock. The two guardians of the mountain roared its challenge, its bellow rang true through the now quieted jungle. Lavi's mind reeled back to his history lesson as he placed the names of his first mythical beings sighting: Rock golems.

Without ceremony, the two golems swung their heavy arms, tiny rocks moving in place of where the muscles supposed to be located. Lavi and Kanda dodged the blow, and were nearly killed by the second blow inflicted by the other golem. Summoning up a spell, Lavi casted it and swung his own hammer as repayment. The golems were mighty in strength, which allowed them to make easy work of the defenseless people last time. But their speed was as slow as a small tortoise, and so the two humans made their disadvantage into an opening. Counterattacking yet another missed swing of their powerful arms, Kanda and Lavi heaved their weapons into a straight thrust downwards. The blows fell home as they broke the magical golems into what they once were; just harmless boulders of rock.

Lavi didn't have much time for a quick celebration, for Kanda had sprained his left foot when he tried to avoid the golem's punch. Lavi's healing spell was already on the tip of his lips when Kanda stopped him.

"You go on ahead. I can heal myself here," Kanda grumbled, willing his heart to return back into normal pace. He too was more than surprised to see a mythical being alive and kicking. By the Gods, they were called _mythical _beings for a reason! Lavi wore a reluctant face, hesitating to leave a defenseless man down here to the dangers of the forest. But Kanda pushed him off, assuring him that he would be fine. Lavi hurried off, meaning to finish discovering whether this rumor was fact or fiction. In the beginning, Lavi for one thought it was the latter. That was until he freaking saw what everyone thought the entity was extinct-dead and gone with the dust- coming into life and was trying to spill his guts out with its massive rubble arms! But as he said, golems were guardians of magical means; their only purpose was to protect. Lavi did not blame them for attacking and killing the people; for the golems were only doing what they were supposed to do. So that places Lavi into another mystery: What were those golems trying to protect, here, of all places?

Lavi lost his grip as he pondered the question and didn't pay attention at where he was climbing. The steps were growing steeper, more dangerous as he slowly rose to the top. Mini rocks fell from his feet, and Lavi couldn't help himself from looking down. If he fell, there would no turning back from death. Lavi straightened his mind and continued his climbing, ignoring the warnings mentally. Then he got up to solid ground and heaved himself up. There was still a long way up, but Lavi decided to take a break first before attempting to climb again. His fingers were sore from all the climbing and fighting, and Lavi was afraid that he couldn't move onwards anymore. Not in his current condition. What's worse, Kanda was down there, obviously waiting for him with an injured foot. Lavi shook his head. It would do him no good if he gave up now, not when he's so close he could almost hear it. _Wait, hear it?_

He turned inside and almost tripped on his own feet. There, hiding behind the walls of the small cave in front of him were bright lights. Those lights glowed down into figures that took Lavi's breath away. Creeping slowly towards him were Aukis, mountain spirits. Aukis were timid creatures, always hiding from humans when the time arises. They were obviously scared of Lavi's arrival; fear and confusion were sure things that were painted on their pale faces. Lavi took out his holster that had his hammer tucked inside and saw the Aukis shivered back behind the walls of the cave. Slowly while not breaking eye contact with the spirits, Lavi placed his weapon down and stepped away. He put his hands up as a friendly gesture, his palms facing them. Then he remembered that Aukis communicated with the humans by sound of whistles. Putting his lips together, Lavi made sure that his whistle contains sweet and low-key melodies.

"I'm Lavi. I'm not here to hurt you, please. I'm just passing through," Cooed Lavi. One of the braver spirits came out and practically skipped towards Lavi. Not wanting to frighten the feeble Auki away, Lavi stayed still as he observed the tranquility that was the Auki. It was a she, for the Auki had long flowing golden hair and one of the prettiest eyes Lavi has ever seen. She had a curious look on her face and Lavi knew he was being observed as well. The silent Auki was glowing calmly now, and Lavi assumed that the Aukis glow according to their mood and condition. The innocent Auki looked towards his battered hands and her eyes were saddened. Lavi inhaled deeply as the Auki placed her delicate hands on his. He took a chance and saw that the Auki was healing his wounded hands to its pristine stage. The Aukis were spirits that holds the ability to heal the sick and injured. He whistled what he had hoped was 'thank you' to the Auki, who was beginning to stride back to her sisters.

The Aukis were whispering among themselves, their words were lost to Lavi's keen hearing. Then the Aukis broke off and went inside, leaving the Auki who had healed him to turn back towards Lavi. She came to Lavi with those scared but pretty eyes and lightly pulled on his sleeve like a little child. Lavi tilted his head to the side, confused. The Auki walked forward, but seeing that Lavi wasn't moving, came back to pull on his sleeve yet again. The Auki gave a very light note of whistling to Lavi, telling him that he has to follow the Auki. Knowing that, Lavi tucked in his weapon safely and followed suit curiously. He hoped all the things about the Aukis were true and not some scam. His mind said to take caution against these unknown beings but something inside Lavi's heart tells him to not worry, for the Aukis would ensure his safety inside the heart of the mountain. Slowly, he followed the Auki into tunnels, wondering where this would lead to.

Soon, he came at the end of the tunnel, where Lavi saw the rest of the Aukis gathered closely among each other. They parted away as Lavi came closer, his eyes training to read what has been inscribed into the giant boulder that was blocking the entrance. It was old and ancient, the words written in the ancient language. The Aukis came closer, giving enough light for Lavi to read out loud the prophesy:

_Where the sun is no longer the sun,_

_Where the moon is no longer the moon,_

_A sacrifice made, A soul required,_

_Choose then,_

_Thine soldier of strong spirit and stronger will:_

_Your heart or your future._

The unanimated boulder moved to the side, sending waves of rumble echoing through the dark and winding tunnel. The entrance revealed itself to Lavi, and he stepped through it with only the Auki keeping him company. Lavi looked round and found that he was in a wide cavern, the bottom all too deep for Lavi to even estimate. There were drops of water dripping slowly from the high and fossilized stalactites, giving Lavi the scenery meant only to be in pictures and paintings. It was serene, and the echo of the wide cavern only held the silence so peacefully. A small tug of the sleeve was felt, and Lavi turned to see the young Auki pointing at something at the corner of the edge.

Lavi nearly fell when he saw a complete skeleton laying there. The skeleton was wearing archaic clothes, covered with dust but untouched by time itself. The types of clothes were not unfamiliar to Lavi, for glittering on the neck of the skeleton shone the badge of the royal mage. Lavi inwardly felt a spine chilling his entire body. This must be where the last mage made his final battle before Mage Tyki took his place. Auki walked towards the skeleton, unafraid by the undead sight before her. Her steps were silent, as she bent down to touch a small jewel hidden in the skeleton's tight grasp. The red-headed prince slowly walked closer, his hands almost touching the hammer in case the skeleton coincidently pops out to say 'hi'.

The red jewel gleamed at Lavi, attracting his attention. After saying a prayer to the Gods, he carefully pried open the bony fingers to reveal a Cat's Eye jewel. The Cat's Eye jewels were well known in the old ages, used greatly by the magicians of those times to keep their magical items inside. It was like a luggage bag, but with infinite space. The only way to release whatever was kept inside was to crush the Cat's Eye jewel. He was told by Mage Tyki that these jewels decreased by numbers as time went on because the dwarves who made these beautiful crystals disappeared and died, taking with them to the death the knowledge of how to create these wonderful magical item. The Auki tapped the crystal in his hand; her eyes begging him of something that Lavi couldn't figure out what. Then his mind wondered about the 'slumbering legend' that that stupid Cross had said and gazed at the shining red jewel. Was the 'slumbering legend' sleeping inside this gem? Lavi smiled impatiently, his mind came into a conclusion. _Only one way to find out. _

And he crushed the jewel into tiny shards. The prophecy awakened to turn its wheels of fate.

Suddenly, Lavi was thrown back into the nearby wall by a mighty force. The cavern shook furiously as rocks came tumbling down. Everything shivered; the forest cries out loud, the sky turned darker than it already was as a loud howl filled the cave inside the Mountain of Blood. Lavi clamped his ears before his eardrums burst, the howl by far the loudest cry he has ever heard before. It said of fury and might. The roar of its awakening filled the tunnel with new vibrancy. Lavi felt the pressure greatly increasing in size and multitude, the power emitting before him with Godly force. The Auki was crying out with joy, laughing gleefully as she danced around after her sisters. Lavi got up to his feet shakily as the shaking of the earth has stopped, but the sudden new presence filled Lavi with both fear and awe.

Looking towards him with molten silver eyes and the sleekest of black for its body scales was a dragon. Sharpened claws and razor teeth growled, making the cavern yawned its approval at the magical being. But Lavi has never seen this kind of dragon. For all the dragons that Lavi has fought and killed, this one was definitely in a whole different level. No, it definitely was _not_ in the same standing of all the other smaller dragons. This was a dragon of almighty power, heaven, and magic. This was a dragon that only the God Himself has efficiently brought into being. He had released what seemed to be the supreme dragon itself, and the dragon was furious and enraged of being concealed in the jewel for far too long. The nightmarish eyes of silver swirled with negative emotions and feelings, all different but held the same objective: It was out for blood. _The blood price has to be paid with blood._

As it spreads its black wings and created winds below them, the awakened dragon released a mighty roar of defiance, sending Lavi crumbling back to his knees under the high magic pressure. With immense speed, the dragon shot up the cavern like a bullet. Not caring about the ceiling, the dragon crashed it open and allowed the last of the remaining moonlight to filter the cavern. Lavi couldn't do anything but stare at where the immaculate dragon was before, his entire body feeling the weight of his accursed actions.

_By the Gods, what have I done?_

* * *

_Ooo~~ Lavi's in trouble! Haha I'm so happy that you love this story, so here's a new update! It's thanks to you that I've decided to continue this story, so pat yourself on the back! These people are my pillars of support (I wouldn't be here without you guys!)  
_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**101,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,  
**

_I wanna THANK YOU! I love you guys *Muah!* Okay, time go get back to studying (ugh!) XD Please leave a review and have a blessed day! =D P.S- I have watched How to train your dragons. And Toothless is soooooooooooooooooooooooo cyute! XD_**  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Every Action Has A Reaction

After the initial shock, Lavi collected himself and came onto his feet as fast as possible. Him releasing a sleeping powerful dragon was not to be thought of so much. He could see the small shadow that was the dragon, heading towards his kingdom. Not losing more time, he quickly retraced his footsteps. The Aukis were gone from his sight, disappeared as if they had never been there at all. Not that Lavi minded, his mind all too aware that there was a new and much dangerous threat to his kingdom. He ran as fast as his shaky feet could take him, stalling only to slowly descend the rocky mountain. When Kanda saw Lavi's feet landing on solid ground once more, he quickly got up to his now healed feet while releasing his sword from its scabbard. Kanda's face shown of shock and surprise, for he too heard the dragon's powerful magic and bellowing roar. He saw the black as night dragon flying towards the kingdom at full speed, and he was nearly tempted to leave Lavi behind if said person didn't come back in a few minutes.

"What's going on, Lavi? What the hell happened up there?!" Shouted Kanda. Lavi didn't answer him, only grabbing his arm and pulling him into a running pace. Kanda saw Lavi's paled face and realized that Lavi had something to do with the sudden arrival of this new dragon, but he kept his tongue and waited for the explanation that never came. Together again, the troubled duo ran faster, their speed increasing as they heard another new roar.

Cross was greatly annoyed at the attack of yet another brown dragon, to say the least. There he was enjoying a feast inside the warm walls of the castle when he heard the clanging a of the warning bell, signifying the coming of a dragon attack. Pulling himself up and bolstering his gun, he gathered his sleepy troops and they went to do battle once more. They were defending themselves from another blow of the dragon when Cross felt his spine tingle familiarly. He glanced up the sky to watch it darkened with ominous clouds, thunder was rumbling its deep drums and the lightning was crackling into life. The wind picked up icily, making the aura around the kingdom bend low to its feet. The magical pressure doubled-fold, then triple-fold, then continued to rise. As the soldiers stood by, confused to the sudden change of atmosphere, Cross smiled secretly. He remembered feeling this God-awful tension before, he remembered it all too well…

A loud roar echoed the kingdom, jolting awake were the sleeping villagers. Like a rocket in the sky, a giant black streak hit the unsuspecting brown dragon with its full force. The new black dragon appeared to be fighting the brown dragon, its might and agility quickly overpowering the smaller dragon. The two dragons thrashed with one another with their claws and teeth and body, destroying countless of houses and creating rubbles everywhere they fought. Cross stood by at the scene of two dragons fighting, amazed and awestruck at such a rare picture. His soldiers backed up and retreated safely behind, all away from the dangers that the enraged dragons were conjuring up in their rivalry. As they continued to fight, Lavi and Kanda entered the kingdom. Their eyes practically fell off when they saw the new black dragon taking advantage of the brown dragon's opening. They continued to bite and rip each other apart, until the brown dragon could take it no more. It spread its wings and took to the sky, escaping from the clutches of the new victor of the kingdom. Lavi heaved a relief when the dragon flew away, thinking that the black one would follow along and end the dragon battle. He thought wrong.

With a renewed roar, the black dragon of great size flew to where the ancient castle stood and crashed into the castle grounds. Lavi was quick on his feet, sprinting towards his home where the dragon had started its second onslaught. He heard the shock cries of the soldiers as the dragon slashed open the front gate without so much of a bat. The confused warriors couldn't even slow down the angry dragon when it had torn apart the castle zealously. Dragons had always attacked the village and left the impenetrable castle alone, but this dragon was definitely not like the rest. With a swing of its razor claws, the dragon destroyed half of the castle into rocks and rubbish in a matter of seconds. The dragon turned its sleek head to the sides, its heavenly silver eyes almost searching. Again it crumbled another section of the castle, and the dragon roared at its finding. Standing defiantly and proudly before the dragon were Mage Tyki and King Earl.

Mage Tyki stood in front of the king, intending to defend the king from the attacks of this new dragon. Spells of sealing and paralyzation were already lined up, ready to be thrown at the attacker. The dragon growled and showed its pearly-white teeth towards the standing humans. King Earl smiled with glee and Mage Tyki's eyes grew darkly as the two stared at the glaring dragon. As if some silent communication was passed on, Mage Tyki summoned the spell and released it upon the dragon, but to his shock, the incredibly powerful spell fell unaffected to the dragon. The black dragon responded by heaving a deep breath, inhaling all the oxygen in the surrounding air. Tyki's vision blurred as his line of air was cut off; his mind knowing what came next after the deep inhalation. The black dragon released blue tongues of fire from its jaws, straight towards the humans before it.

Lavi held his breath as he saw blue flames enveloping his father and Tyki. Unlike the usual red flames that all other dragons used to release, this black one uses blue flames. Tyki popped the protective bubble and the two men fell to their knees, obviously drained of energy and magic. Lingering blue flames danced around them, for it was said that magical blue fire cannot be put out until the fire bearer wishes it so. The dragon inhaled again, this time intending to finish the blood payment. Before that could happen in reality, Lavi jumped in and swung his overgrown hammer with all his strength.

It hit the dragon before it could breathe yet another breath of fire and the mythical being fell back. Lavi stood head to head with the dragon; all his past experiences with the other dragons would be used into defeating this dragon that had dared to destroy his home. The dragon got up and advances with great speed, catching Lavi off guard. Crunching his hammer down in a vice grip, the dragon pulled the weapon off of Lavi's tiny hands and threw it out of range. Lavi was pushed back at the force, weaponless and defenseless. Forgetting about past experiences, Lavi stared at the dragon that had already turned its head back towards him. Using its giant claws, the dragon was aiming to kill, descending upon Lavi's unprotected chest.

Then Lavi felt nothing. His closed pinched eyes hesitatingly open to reveal the dragon's claw one inch away from his body, its rough hard skin threatening to taste his royal blood. He looked up and was absorbed into the dragon's deep silver eyes. There were unidentified emotions mixing around with the silver solution, and Lavi felt himself entranced by the coiling messages flowing through those eyes. Lavi felt his hand moved slowly upwards until they were softly touching the dragon's roughened scales. He felt the dragon stiffen, but did not pull away from both the physical contact or from the emotional contact. It felt smooth under his touch, almost like the sacred black scales were meant to be feathers in disguise. All was quiet as the surrounding noise began to drown themselves out, both human and dragon too distracted by the other one's eyes to pay attention on anything else.

The spell broke its enchantment when the two heard the loud shouting of the soldiers. Cross was already on his way back from the village when he saw the dragon retracting his claws from Lavi's hand as if they were dangerous to the skin. The soldiers didn't have time to attack when the dragon spread its black wings and carried itself off the ground. It flew off into the horizon, the same direction where all dragons had fled from the pursuing humans. Lavi was finally able to let out the breath he never knew he held, his mind reeling back to those mythical eyes. Then he saw his father standing alive near Tyki, but his face was more than just relief. It held of tightened fury and surprised anger. Lavi knew he was in deep trouble when he saw that look in his father's eyes. He was seriously busted, big time!

The only people in the throne room-or what had remained of it- was the unreadable father and his regrettable son. Lavi was kneeling on his right knee, his head hung in shame as his father sat at the throne with a straight back. The silence between them was deafening and creepy, the grin on King's Earl's face more so.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lavi. You deliberately disobeyed my orders, and now I have to punish like a small boy you are now," King Earl sighed, breaking that pregnant silence. Lavi did not say a word, accepting his father's heavy words with a gulp of air. Then he heard the jingling of costume jewelry coming towards him. A loud slap echoed the room, yet Lavi did not attempt to touch his reddened cheek.

"Do you know what you have done, you insolent fool?! Thanks to your rash actions, the kingdom is in shambles and you are to blame!" The loud scolding rang inside Lavi's head. Lavi was surprised that his father had raised his voice against him; he never had to raise his voice before. By the angered tone of the king's voice, Lavi knew he had done a much more terrible thing compared to all the other mischievous times he had caused. But there was another tone hiding just below the red-monster surface. Lavi couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a hint of insanity edged into it. Almost as if this new incident had opened a new door in the king's intellectual mind. Lavi dared not look up into his eyes to confirm his suspicions, his body already taken over by fatigue and weariness.

"Because of this, my son, you must be grounded. You cannot venture anywhere without my permission or without Tyki's presence. You will be tied down, Prince Lavi. This has gone too far," Concluded King Earl. Lavi was given the chance to leave and he gratefully took it.

Slumbering in his bedroom, Lavi ignored the noises outside his solid walls. The people were already working on repairs, the morning sun already ascending to its bright throne. Injured soldiers were placed into the infirmary to be treated accordingly; homeless people were taken in by the open arms of their neighbors. The new crowing of the cock calls the morning shots on the Black Order Kingdom, where it was busy healing itself from the new dragon attack. But Lavi did not care of any of those petty things; for his mind dreamt dreamy dreams of those magical eyes of the black dragon.

* * *

_Phew, here's another update for you readers out there! I do hope you're enjoying this story so far. Don't fret, the other main actor *wink wink* will make his appearance in the next chapter! Whee! Well, actu- Whoops, too much! Haha Sorry, I'm blabbering too much, aren't I? I wanna thank these people for motivating me with their love and aupport:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**101,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

_You're welcome to kick my writing butt back into action before it decides to procrastinate further! Haha Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D _**  
**


	5. Chapter 4 New Players, New Round

Days came and went without the rush of excitement and thrill in the air. For once, the mornings were undisturbed by the ringing of those accursed warning bells. The nights were giving sweet slumbering to the people of Black Order Kingdom, making them leave their daily worries and troubles and accept the wondrous of sleep. The kingdom had suffered a great deal under the attack of the new black dragon days ago, but that was in the past now. Ever since the kingdom had begun to rebuild itself and stand triumphantly on its feet, there were less of these dragon attacks. On most days, the soldiers were weary of this all-so-calm situation, wondering whether the dragons were lying in wait for them to lower their guard. Lavi was frustrated at his father's tightened punishment. He couldn't go anywhere without that stupid Mage Tyki stalking him everywhere, his black eyes highly-trained onto him. He couldn't even escape during the nights, for Tyki would know how to counter that act too. It was beginning to suffocate Lavi, and he didn't like being kept in the castle grounds like a tied up dog. He cursed whoever was up there, his pent-up restlessness taking over his emotions. Then a roar of a dragon came right before the warning bells tolled, signaling that a dragon has arrived. Lavi thanked whoever was up there now.

Fighting with the dragon in the pouring rain, Lavi was quickly outmatched. Unlike all the others, this dragon had some ingenuity in it. It knew how to block his attacks, how to counterattack them, and how to react accordingly. Lavi was up to par with this dragon, quickly assessing its every move. But a split second distraction caused Lavi to be slapped back by the whipping tail of the dragon. The nearby house walls stopped his movements and gravity pulled him back down to solid ground. Lavi tried to get up, but his feet slipped and gave way to the dirt and mud. Out of instinct, Lavi touched his right foot and realized that it was injured. He panicked as he saw the dragon's chest increasing in size, inhaling through its nostrils. Lavi was immobilized, unable to move. He quickly conjured up a protective shield, but he knew that there will not be enough time. The dragon let out a mighty breath of fire, and Lavi saw only a flash of bright light in his vision.

He blinked once, then twice. Clearing his eyes from the raindrops that were covering his eyes, Lavi saw that he was on the other side of the dragon. A hooded figure wearing a long black cloak stood before him. Lavi could not sense any magic radiating from this newcomer, but he knew that he owe his life to the mysterious person. The person was short of size, but his stature spoke of royal and proud upbringing. The dragon reared its scary head nearer to the newcomer, but the human did not move a muscle from the glaring gaze. Slowly, the figure placed his hand on the dragon's snout and Lavi was surprised. The dragon's eyes fluttered close as its heaving breathes were heard through the pattering of the rain. The dragon was almost leaning to the caressing touch of the gloved hand; a low growl vibrated its approval from its throat. Lavi's eyes widen at such a spectacle; unheard of and impossible to believe. He was about to speak when the lightning snapped its sharp teeth at the two, breaking the peace between man and dragon. With a roar, the scared dragon took flight, leaving the figure to run to safety. Lavi's eyes did not leave the figure as the blackness began to fade away, only to be replaced by the worried look of Kanda in his face. Kanda was shouting something, but Lavi did not hear a word. His mind too deep into the thoughts of this new veiled mage.

The thunderstorm began to roar its loud rage from the sky, turning the sky darker and heavier with the sound of whipping lightning crackling ever now and then. The raindrops increased in size and multitude, raining down on the dry earth below. Inside the village's small library, Lavi and Kanda could hear the small tip-taps of those raindrops like a continuous melody. The duo had taken refuge in the quaint library just in time for the weather to heave its ugly head onto the kingdom. Kanda was sleeping on his folded arms, the permanent frown slowly going away from his face. Lavi too felt like sleeping the time away, but he kept his eyes open at the dog-eared book that was before him. The silence in the library was accompanied by the small cracking of the candle light and the rustling of book pages being turned. Lavi felt comfortable in the library, for he tends to surround himself in books whenever the times of stress and royal pressure too heavy for him to bear. In the library he didn't need to pretend he was Prince Lavi, he didn't need to draw that stupid fake smile or brave front for anyone. In here, Lavi could immerse himself into the words, indulging himself with whatever the books had to offer for hours long. The looming shadows were chased away by the small but brave candles, which were already at its half-life when Lavi and Kanda entered. Soon, Lavi's eye began to take its toll as his mind wondered off into the darkness. With his eyes almost half-shut, Lavi did not see the candles burning with new light, giving an even brighter light to the darkness. It began to burn faster, the candle drips flowing smoothly down the candle. But Lavi did hear the cheery tinkle of the library door opening, and he immediately widen his eyes and snapped out of his sleepiness.

Coming out from the pouring deluge was the same figure dressed in black, his cloak drenched with water that quickly dripped onto the wooden floor below. The figure was just standing there on the spot, his hidden head moving from side to side, looking for something. The old librarian came unafraid towards the new visitor, and looking at the wet person before him, offered in his feebly old voice as best as he can,

"Hello, my child. Do you need me to take your cloak off? It's soaking wet and you'll catch a cold," He said worryingly. The figure snapped his head at the old man and Lavi's hand ventured to his hammer. He was ready to attack if the figure proved to be a threat, his mind already trained to react at such an occasion. Lavi watched carefully as the figure lifted his hands to his hooded head, and flipped back the head protector. Then Lavi felt himself take a gasp. For standing in front of the old man stood the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. Although he was short of height, his face could brighten the whole room with that perfectly shaped face of his. There was an unusual red scar and a pentagram running down the left side of his face, but instead of horrifying the frame, it enhances the picture better. He had silver hair of the ancient times, the drops of water made every delicate strand glitter in the dim candlelight. But the mage wasn't just a pretty face, for he had broad shoulders that were covered by the tattered black cloak and Lavi could just spy on the small muscles rippling underneath the clothes. Waving his petite gloved hand towards the librarian, the silver-haired boy smiled charmingly, his voice as small as a tinkle of a bell but also rich in power and honor,

"That's alright, old man. I'm alright. But you… Shouldn't you be resting your tired bones?" Touching the old man's shoulders, the librarian felt a wisp of healing power coursing through his body, relieving him of his tried aches. With a smile of gratitude, the librarian thanked the boy that was already walking off to the nearby shelves, intending to diverse himself in the shelves of books sheltered there. Lavi watched his every move, noting on how dainty he walked, almost as if he was floating on mid-air. His footsteps made no such noise, as the black cloak covered him like a ghost in the shadows. But as the boy did not put up his hood, Lavi could watch the boy from where he was sitting comfortably at. Without so much of a thought, he willed his feet to wake up and move to the boy.

The boy was balancing himself on the high ladder, poising ever so slightly at the edge to get a hold of that red-bounded book. He stretched his arm as far as he could, the ladder step creaking at the tip-toed foot. The old ladder gave way to the heavy pressure inflicted upon it and the cloaked boy felt himself being pulled downwards. A swift wave of air rushed through his ears while he fell, waiting for the block of wood below him to cover his fall. That never came. He fell into the arms of the outstretched Lavi instead, who was initially shock at the falling of the boy. Out of instinct, the boy put his arms around Lavi for support, and Lavi took the opportunity to gaze into his eyes. Those silverish eyes that dwelled inside Lavi's head for so long. The two were contended on staring into each other's seducing eyes when the boy looked up and gave a quick warning,

"Look out!" The tumbling books came a-crashing down. Lavi took out his hammer just in the nick of time and the weapon grew protectively over the two males. Groaning with pain from the books that fell into his back-_considering that those were hardcover books!_- Lavi held the boy closely as he brought them out from the book avalanche. From the close contact, Lavi could feel the warmth coming from the boy, the heat almost burning to the temperature. It felt like he was holding a walking talking furnace, by the Gods! Seeing Lavi's dismay, the boy quickly got off and bowed furiously.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry! Are you alright? Let me heal you!" The boy pampered over him, his arms already glowing the healing spell. Lavi did not refuse his help, so he stood by and stretched his muscles. Lavi felt his face blushing upon the boy placing gentle and soft touches to his injured back, but denied it and thought that the heat must be getting to him. His heart began to beat faster, and Lavi swallowed his breath as he laid eyes on the prettiest face, edged with concern and strict concentration over his injury. No one has ever cared for him freely like that before, Lavi mused. True, there were people caring for him every day, tending to his every want and need, but that was all because he was their prince. Here was a boy, definitely not of Black Order Kingdom, that actually cared for him in such an innocent and loving way. Lavi felt special, somehow, as he gazed into the boy's eyes.

The boy felt his cheeks turned rosy pink at Lavi's gaze. He cleared his throat and got up after he had healed him. Before he could leave however, the man held his arm in a tight but soft grip.

"Hey, don't go just yet! What's your name?" Lavi smiled, this time putting on his smiling mask. He treated all his people like this, making them feeling comfortable at his presence. This boy was no different.

"If you don't want to smile, then don't force yourself," the boy's clear laughter seems to cut clear as pure crystals, filled with cheerfulness and joy, "My name is Allen Walker. To whom am I being spoken to?"

Lavi broke his mask. _Alright, maybe this boy is different after all._ Lavi was beside himself when the boy acutely pointed out his fake mask he was wearing, not falling into the trick that Lavi had so perfected over the years of royal training. There was no one, not even his father, which could read the slightest difference between his mask and his real face. This was no ordinary boy he was dealing with. He tried to find the opposition and antagonism inside of Allen, but he felt and found none. After all, Allen was showing him his true smile and bright intentions, it was only fitting that Lavi would do the same. Summing up his latest conclusion, he chuckled and tried to smile truthfully.

"The name's Prince Lavi of the Black Order kingdom. Pleasure to meet you, Allen,"

"Pleasure's all mine," Allen answered, lifting his left hand to shake. His entire left arm was scorched red, marred by the burning of fire from the dragons, most probably. Lavi was surprised Allen could even keep the injured arm connected with his body after the fight. Allen, after seeing Lavi's surprised reaction towards his deformed arm, dropped it back behind his black cloak, where it should have stayed hidden from plain view. Other than the people closest to him and loved him dearly, he didn't like seeing other people's readable reflexes after looking at his arm; they would always both have a false smile on and pretended they weren't disturbed at such an awful sight, or they would sneak away from him wearing a disgusted face like they thought he was made out of mud and dirt. To his surprise though, Lavi did neither of that. Instead, he cheerfully took out his left arm again out in the open and shook it vigorously, like he had just met a long-time-ago friend.

After the surprised sign of friendship, Lavi strode around the mountain of fallen books and searched for the one Allen was trying to get. To kill time, Allen joined in the search while listening to the murmurings of the raindrops talking to the outside roof. Soon, the two were sitting on the said book mountain, both feeling comfy with a book on each of their hands.

"So, what brings you to Black Order kingdom, Allen?" Lavi started to break the ice. Allen didn't lift his head from the book, his silver eyes kept trained on the black cursive words in the brown old pages. As Allen quietly turned the pages, Lavi could catch some written words like 'dragon's life expectancy' and 'dragon's strong points'. Just as he was about to think that Allen would not answer him due to the long silence, Allen dropped the book onto his folded lap and heaved a relief sigh as if he broke out of a dream.

"I'm here to find somebody. He owes me, you see,"

Lavi gave a tilt of the head. "Does that somebody have to do with dragons? Seeing that you're an expert in that area of expertise,"

"How do you know?" Allen snapped his head towards Lavi, his eyes as big as saucer pans.

"Because you're reading a book about dragons… And you're the one that saved me from that dragon earlier on," Lavi concluded, piecing up the clues together. Allen whitens out as he was caught red-handed. He shook his head, sending small drops of crystal clear water to be thrown out from his white hair.

"I didn't save _you_, as per say. I am only honor-bound by my duty," Allen replied cryptically. Lavi was about to dig into the mystery that was Allen when he heard his name being called by a very pissed off samurai who had just woken up from his sleep. The two boys looked outside the window to watch the last of the raindrops fall from the sky before giving way to the bright sunshine coming from above the clouds. Lavi took his leave and Allen gave a shadowy smile before returning his full attention to the dragon book at hand.

When the dangerous duo exited the library, the sun was already up and was on its job of drying the wet land with its heat and light. There were splashes of mud and rain in a couple of dark corners, small puddles of colorless rain water were collected throughout the pathways. Lavi enjoyed a good shower of rain every now and then, as it brought along fresh and invigorating air together with its massive wave of rain. It was a good time to sleep, to take advantage of the peacefulness that it had brought after its raging wake. But Kanda was not one to appreciate the beauty that was nature, and instead expressed his disapproval about that white-haired mage that gave him the creeps.

"I don't like him, Lavi,"

"You don't like anyone, Yu," Lavi sighed. He drowned out Kanda's immediate squawking about how to never use his first name in public, his mind already buried in thoughts about said mage. He thought about those eyes, when he had Allen on his arms and when he sat next to him silently. Those eyes sent magic flowing down his very veins, emotions and mystifying feelings covered the thin surface layer perfectly. Those silver eyes held dark and light secrets, of concealed abilities and obscure power.

"Almost like it's magical," Lavi whispered to no one but himself. He felt himself smiling at the aspect of meeting the bearer of those eyes once again that held his attention tightly in a vice grip.

Meanwhile, the deep dark chambers of Mage Tyki bubbled into life as the powerful magician of the kingdom stirs his grumbling cauldron slowly. Green mystical bubbles threaten to pour out of the large alembic as Tyki began to chant a spell underneath his cold breath. As the surface cleared its way for the visions that was appearing, Tyki laughed his way to the throne room. King Earl smiled darkly alongside his mage when the wizard brought the good news, and the two started to initiate their master plan into action. All the players are now introduced on the board. Let the Game of Thrones begin.

* * *

_Haha Here's another update for you guys out there! I feel so happy that you're enjoying this :) Yeh, Allen's in the story! I wanna thank you guys for backing me up in this story!_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,  
**

_I do hope you're not bored with the story. It gives me great pleasure if you are enjoying this. Okay, back to work hahahaha Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Break The Ice

Lavi sighed to himself as he continues to gaze outside the tinted glass window of his comfy bedroom. It was yet again a beautiful day, the sun shining high up in the clear blue sky while it watches over the fleeting clouds. He heard the children's cheerful voices ringing their joyful songs of praises that filtered the morning air, the early birds looking for the daily dose of food on the soiled ground. He saw people talking leisurely to one another down on the streets, but he could hear no words coming from their moving mouths. Stall keepers were currently opening their work stalls, ready to start their usual business to the townsfolk. All in all, it was another peaceful and nature-lovable day.

Lavi found himself wishing otherwise. As the townspeople enjoyed the calm and peaceful day, the royal soldiers and castle personnel were on the edge. There were absolutely no dragon attacks at all for the past week, and that was unheard news in itself. Never had a day gone by without the constant ringing of the warning bells tolling its loud sound through the entire kingdom. Never had Lavi seen a clear viewed day where the blue sky was _not_ covered by the giant shadows of the dragon's flapping wings. This quiet and serene atmosphere was a new luxury to all, for they have been suffering under the power of the dragons' relentless attacks years now. The soldiers, who had been thirsting for dragon's blood and the lust for battle, were visibly worried about these nonviolent days that passed through them harmlessly. Lavi too felt himself grow weary and bored. Through his entire life, he had been brought up to slay these legendary beasts without mercy. But what was there to slay if there was nothing to slay in the first place? Again, Lavi heaved a heavy sigh. _By the Gods and all that is holy, I need to do something before I start to rot in this place! _Lavi quickly flipped through the places that he could escape to without Kanda and Mage Tyki's knowledge. Then a nice place popped its head inside Lavi's mind and he took that as an opportunity to get up from his moody bedroom.

Lavi breathed the musty fresh air of the village's small library again. Since it was mid-morning, the loyal candles that worked during nighttime were put away into the shelves, because there were no shadowy demons to chase away. Lavi threw a cheery greeting to the old librarian who was busy stacking the shelves with newer books, but Lavi could still detect the familiar smell that all old books have gotten in trade for more memories. He walked further down, remembering the last time he was inside these homey walls. The white-haired mage was never far from his mind, having already a permanent place inside of him. Lavi couldn't get him out of his mind; pictures of the mage haunted his thoughts every time he was alone. Allen was an intriguing person, an interesting puzzle and a mystery put together. Lavi loved a good mystery, always one to key in pieces of clues into place and feeling the triumphant impression whenever he had solved a difficult task. But Allen was an entire different brainteaser all on its own; always speaking cryptically and looking about with those mysterious silver eyes that captivated all of Lavi's undivided attention. Lavi looked around as he passed the same shelved books, wishing that he could take more time into digging deeper of the mystery that was Allen.

Before his wish could take place in his head, Lavi stopped his advance to see, no, _admire, _the breathtaking view in front of him. There Allen was, sitting at the comfy window seat with a book at hand. The sunlight shone through the window, dazzling its ray of bright shine into the quaint library. The light was reflecting Allen's concentrated face, giving an awe striking picture of a person that was deep in thought. The angle was just right; tiny spots of sunshine danced on Allen's white hair, the pale face giving emphasize to those swirling silver eyes and smooth clear cheeks. Allen was sitting on his black cloak, which was an obvious contrast to the pearly peach window seat he was currently relaxing on. Allen was wearing a black shirt with long pants on, but Lavi could still detect that body sculpture perfectly underneath those darkened clothes. With his back leaning on the opposing wall, Lavi could do nothing but stare at such a valuable sight. He could just picture this perfectly in his mind, forever this scenery embedded into his storage. Seeing Allen so tranquil made Lavi's heart melt, contended on just staring at the constant view. As Lavi's eyes scraped through the perfect synchronicity that Allen's muscles were emitting, he saw that Allen had a pencil in his left arm. Moving his eyebrows together, Lavi saw that Allen was drawing something on the thin piece of paper on his folded lap, the hard-cover book acting as a small table. Encased with overgrown curiosity, Lavi moved his feet closer to the angel in black.

Upon closer inspection, Lavi saw that Allen had his eyebrows creased just slightly in deep concentration, and his lower lip being bitten down ever so gently every now and then. He saw that red arm moving in motions smoothly through the paper, going in circles and moving in such wavy lines that Lavi found himself being entranced by that fluid action alone. Then he gasped out loud, breaking Allen's train of thought. For on Allen's lap sat the most fascinating picture ever; a giant dragon with its large wings unfold, was bending his head solemnly down into a man's outstretched hand. The dragon's scales were drawn to its exact detail, the claws sharpened to the tiniest edge. The man in the picture had a cloak on as the costume swept through the invisible wind. The head of the dragon and the palm of the man were almost touching, but Lavi could feel the hesitance of the contact. The mystical being had its eyes close, as if it was had given total submission to the small human. The man had no weapons on his side to defend himself with, as if he came not to wage war upon the larger and more dangerous enemy. It was a humble picture of impossible peace; the peace between man and dragon.

"L-Lavi! What are you doing here?!" Gasped Allen, moving the paper away from Lavi's view. Lavi blinked himself back and turned to see Allen's face so very close to his. It would seem that Lavi nearly had his chin touching Allen's shoulder in an effort to view the sketch better and was now face to face with the mystery man himself. The two felt the cheeks blushing red and quickly moved away from each other as fast as two like poles of a magnet. Clearing his throat, Lavi took the seat opposite Allen, now both men facing each other but with their personal space intact. Here, Lavi could admire Allen's reflected face perfectly as it continues to outshine the jealous sun outside with his ever-brightening smile.

"That's a beautiful picture, Allen. You really adore these animals, don't you?" Lavi decided to change the topic. Allen cringe his eyebrows in irritation and bites his inside cheeks silently, making Lavi wonder what had changed the calm mage.

"They're not _animals_, Lavi. They're called the Kings of Kings for a reason, you know,"

"Yeah, I know that. But the way that they're acting and attacking my kingdom kinda says otherwise," Lavi tried to defend himself without throwing any offensive remarks. Allen sighed back, letting his anger fly away.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… Dragons are the most mesmerizing mythical beings of the magic kingdom and I can't help myself when I hear people constantly regarding them as mere _animals_,"

"You really adore these… Beings, then?" Lavi pondered with a curious smile on his face. Everyone he knew hated, despised and killed dragons without a second thought. They wanted to get rid of these pests as soon as possible without even thinking twice of their merciless actions. Lavi felt himself being shamed, but he didn't know why. Most probably because he was also one of those irrational people. He didn't know anyone who loves dragons and actually made it a habit to defend these beings. He didn't know if there was anyone who still had love for these dragons, and here was Allen proving him wrong. Strike another point for the mystery white hair man. Coming back to the subject, Lavi saw Allen's eyes turn dreamy and he painted a sweet smile on his face as if he was remembering something of his younger days.

"I love them, with all my heart. Tell me, Lavi, what do you think of them?"

Lavi bucked up and spoke his mind bravely. "Honestly speaking, I find them disturbing. These dragons have been attacking my kingdom for a very long time now. And I don't think you'd like it like you have those killing machines eating away your house and home," To this Allen giggled sweetly. Then Lavi spoke the truth about the dragons, something that he had never spoken about before to anyone. Not even to his father, "But I also find them interesting; I admire their strength and nobility. Every time I slay one of them, my heart grows a bit darker at the aspect that I'm killing off the last of these magical beings. Soon, there'd be nothing left, nothing to remind the people of our past life: the magical life,"

There was a silence after that. Lavi mused to himself and was relief to get it out of his chest. But that sorrowful feeling he had for the misfortunate dragons gave away his weak spot. In the past he had tried to find several of ways to get rid of the dragons without resorting into killing them and ending their life line just like that, but came up with nothing at all. No solution, no answers. Because of his failure, Lavi and the soldiers were forced into slaying these once majestic beasts who were only trying to avenge their king and all the other non-existent magical beings. Humans have started this war, ignited the fire to fuel their lust for power and greed. And the magical kingdom had to pay the human's price in their own blood. Lavi knew he was drowning in his own blood, knowing that he was killing of his past by slaying the dragons, but what else is to be done? Now, the only thing that connects the humans with the magical kingdom is the dragons themselves, and they are dying off too.

Lavi clenched his teeth as the old saying ran through his mind like an innocent yet dangerous nursery rhyme: _The blood price has to be paid in blood. _Years after years the war continued on, shedding unnecessary blood, sweat and tears to the high heavens above. Dragons fight for revenge, humans fight for honor. Neither has the intention of backing down anytime soon and that been what infuriated Lavi. Young soldiers cry out for war, their eyes blinded by the lust of victory. But Lavi knew better then to join in with the hooligans. Too much war does this to you; you'd see life in a whole different way. Lavi had come to wish for the peace drawn by Allen just minutes ago; an ungraspable peace. Then he felt a warm hand smoothing his wet cheeks from the tears that Lavi did not know he was releasing. Clearing his blurry eyes from the wetness, he saw Allen's sweet face smiling calmly at him. He began to lean into the touch, taking comfort by the friendliness that came from the white mage.

"As long as somebody still believes in magic, there will always _be_ magic. The same concept can be used in working for peace; As long as even one person strives for peace, nothing will be far from his reach," Allen chimed, working an infectious smile that spread to Lavi. Soon the two were laughing gaily just as before, the past put behind them.

"Allen, how'd you like to go to tomorrow night's royal ball? There'll be food and performances and games too! Come on, it'll be fun!" Lavi invited Allen, seeing that he was an outsider to the wonders of the Black Order kingdom. But Allen shrugs his invitation off with the same secretive smile that made Lavi become more and more curious.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that generous offer, Lavi. I'm sorry,"

"Auu, come on, Allen! The whole kingdom is going to be there! It's not like you've never been to a ball before," Lavi continued to pester Allen with puppy-dog eyes. But Allen was looking outside the window, his mind obviously elsewhere. Then those silver eyes turned dreamy once more, as Allen reminisced the past.

"Mana used to take me to balls… But that was before…" Allen murmured. Lavi tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the musing mage. Allen didn't lock eyes with him this time, only contended on watching the clouds float past by him with a dazed look on his face. Lavi knew he had touched a sensitive topic, and he excused himself before another heart-to-heart talk session appeared again. There was enough secrets being pried up today, and Lavi didn't think he'd have the dignity to face Allen once more if any more of his deep secrets were being pulled into the open for everyone to see. Lavi didn't know why, but every time he lays eyes on Allen, it makes him want to just sit down and cry his heart out to him. No secrets, no responsibilities. Allen's peaceful face would wipe all your worries off and that scared Lavi a tiny bit. That Allen had just opened yet another new door of mysteries for Lavi to dwell on. After he bid Allen goodbye, the prince left the library and decided to return to the castle before anyone realizes that he was gone for the day. He did not see the drops of tears coming down from Allen's own sad eyes.

During dinner, Lavi was still pondering about Allen's words. Seeing that he couldn't come up with any solution, he plucked up the courage to ask his father.

"Dad, who's Mana?" King Earl visibly stiffened at the mere mention of the name as he dropped his utensils onto the tiled floor below. The king's eyes were unreadable, as usual, but Lavi could read the strain in his noticeable body language that it took a lot for the king not to strike something hard until it was dead at the spot.

"Mana was the royal mage serving under me before Mage Tyki took his place. I have offered him shelter, food and everything he needed. But he repaid my generosity by betraying my trust! In anger, he fought against me, and he died dishonorably down in the ruins. Do not speak of him so freely, Lavi, 'less you'd want your soul taken away by him…. From who have you heard this from, my son?"

"Oh, just another of the villagers. I think she was calling her dog, maybe. I heard some barking in the distance after that. Sorry for troubling you, dad," Lavi quickly answered, the lie fluently leaving his tongue like water. For some weird unknown reason, Lavi didn't trust his own father; and that was the first time he ever felt that way.

The next morning, Lavi got up really early before the sun ascends on its heavenly throne and the cock did not yet crow the morning dawn. Putting on his usual green shirt and holstering his trusty hammer-_You never know when those dragons would be coming!_- Silently, he crept through the castle grounds till he reached the wizard's dorm. After he knocked on the door, asking for entry, he entered the giant room and was immediately kicked on the head by a short but wise wizard.

"Baka! You haven't been up to your lessons these past few days! Where have you been, stupid prince?!" Shouted Bookman, one of the mages living in the castle. Like Tyki, Bookman was a royal mage, but Mage Tyki was the head of all mages working under the king himself. Bookman had only a patch of hair above his head tied up neatly straight up and loved wearing long-sleeved shirts and baggy pants. Lavi groaned at the giant headache coming his way and quietly took his seat on the table filled with scrolls and books. Besides Mage Tyki's -_God-awful!- _lessons, Lavi was also under the care and guidance of Bookman. He loved the old mage's dorm all due to the fact that it was a mini-library full of old knowledge and secret techniques. Bookman knew the ancient magical ways like no one Lavi has ever known, and he looked up to the old wizard for that. In trade of this mighty and graciously old magic powers, Bookman spent entire years collecting magic scrolls and spells until dark black circles were painted permanently below his eyes. But that only gave the old mage a wiser look.

"Stupid Lavi, pay attention!" Bookman hit him again with a freaking hard-cover book that weighed a ton. Lavi forced himself to be attentive towards Bookman's teachings, but his mind wandered to somewhere else. Somewhere that had dragons in the middle of the thought train. His wondering finally taken over his caution, Lavi voiced his comments towards the old mage.

"Old Panda, what drives the dragons to attack us so angrily? I mean, don't they wanna give up since there's nobody left for them to protect?"

Bookman stopped his lecture and looked at Lavi with interested eyes. Without saying anything, Bookman grabbed a handful of what seemed to be red sand and threw it high up the air. Quiet pictures began playing in the atmosphere, giving Lavi a clear picture of the past in red paintings. There were dragons flying around, but there was one much larger than all the other dragons in the middle. The dragons seem to be bowing to the larger dragon. Then, there were humans rushing into the red picture with spears and weapons. As the humans started to attack the middle dragon, Lavi could've sworn he heard the dragon's roar in the midst.

"The dragons have a deep hatred for us because we supposedly killed what they call their 'King of Kings'. Now it was said that this King of Kings wanted peace among the magical beings and humans, but there were dark forces at work. When the King of Kings disappeared, the dragons were frantic, and did the only thing that came into their mind: Revenge,"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up! You said _'supposedly'_ back then. What's that suppose to mean? Did we kill it or not?"

Bookman shook his head in reply, his shoulders heavy with grief at the question, "Nobody knows. All history was ever written said that the King of Kings suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth, like it was never there before,"

"So what if this King of Kings comes back? Would he be able to call off his dragons?"

"Most likely no," Before the prince could retort, Bookman continues, "You forgot that we humans also wiped off every single magical being from existence. I don't think the King of Kings would take that too kindly… Not to mention finding the person that had caused all this mess to happen,"

Lavi groaned out loud. If there was a solution, there comes out another problem. It was like going through a maze of these troublesome problems; every corner Lavi assumed to be the exit turned out to be either a dead-end or another multiple-choice question.

"-But it's worth a try," Bookman continued. That perked up Lavi's spirits, but didn't want to feel overconfident. Struggling to get every nook and cranny of information, Lavi waited with baited breath for the old mage to carry on with his explanation.

"The old mages said that this King of Kings is wise and slow to anger. Although said to be the most powerful magical being that has ever lived, nobody has ever seen its wrath fully awakened before. So if you're able to convince the King of Kings otherwise (which I highly doubt so, knowing your bargaining skills), then peace would be restored," Bookman finished. That left Lavi in high hopes, already his mind churning its wheels to lay out a plan. All he had to do now is to search for the King of Kings, talk friendly with it and everything would be alright. Lavi smiled inwardly, impatient for Bookman's lesson to be over and the day to turn anew.

"So you're telling me to help you find this…. King of Kings… And… Talk to the dragon?" Kanda hesitatingly replied, his mind trying to reel in the possibility rate that this plan of Lavi's would fail. Unsurprisingly, the rate was rising higher and higher every second. Lavi whined and clung onto the arm of the samurai like a little child that was deprived of his favourite candy.

"Auu, come on, Yu~~ How about if I ask Allen to come along?" Lavi's quirky suggestion was answered by a swift kick in the ribs and a sword threatening to cut his throat open.

"No, we're not bringing that moyashi! I don't trust that shorty," Kanda answered darkly. Somewhere, Allen stifled a sneeze, wondering whether the cold air was affecting him.

Lavi pouted sadly, "Why not? Allen's so much more fun than Yu~~ Hahahaha!"

"Because he's hiding something, Lavi! I know he is! I don't like him, and I don't trust him even for a second!" Defended Kanda. Lavi stopped his joking and grudgingly agreed with his best friend. No matter which angle he looked from, Allen _was _hiding something. But Lavi didn't put that much thought into it, all too focused at the task of finding the King of Kings at hand.

Meanwhile, the King of Black Order kingdom was struggling in his throne. He was uncomfortable, hungry, and impatient at the moment. Covered by frustration and anger, the king decided to make his first move against his opponent, and he knew how to start off with. He smiled wickedly to himself, the shadows clawing ominously over the throne room as the darkness played in his deep thoughts and mind. A loud booming was heard as the doors to the throne room opened, and the newcomer knelt before him on the right knee with his head bowed low in solitude.

"General of the Army Cross Marian, at your service, my king,"

_Yes, this would be a good first move indeed._

* * *

_Muahahaha, Ta-da, somebody's coming XD Alright, I do hope you're enjoying this update and story so far! I love these guys who had kicked my procrastinating backside into action:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

_A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! You really made my day, so I hope this update makes yous! Please leave a review to motivate me and have a great day! =D_**  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Eyes That Haunt the Thoughts

At the crack of dawn, the players began to play~~

Lavi was in a deep dream, enjoying the scene playing before him. He was walking in a meadow with the wind blowing ever so gently through the long thin grass. There was light laughter in the distance, innocent and childish. He found himself being lifted up and soon he found himself flying up high in the sky. The possibilities were limitless, the horizon straight ahead covered by blue clouds. Lavi was enveloped by a strange thick blanket, heavy and drowsy. It felt familiarly warm, as if they were wings itself that was covering Lavi's entire body protectively. He felt like he could rest in those dark wings forever, never waking up from the slumbering beauty. Nothing could disturb his peace here, as he was contended on just resting.

"Prince Lavi, get your sorry butt out of bed now!" A loud commanding voice threw Lavi into haywire motion. Like a roller coaster going ahead at full speed, Lavi felt himself tumbling downwards unnaturally quickly. The darkness was swallowing him up as the same voice gripped him like a solid rock, never letting him go. Down Lavi went, a-tumbling as he went.

And he dropped his sorry butt onto the freezing cold floor of his unopened bedroom. Lavi hissed at the icy contact and stretched his sleepy body. Groaning at the sudden intrusion, Lavi collected himself and glared at the person who he really wanted to spill his guts out, General Cross. But the general in question was not here altogether. He was pacing the enclosed bedroom like a trapped panther, his eye darting side by side as if something was going to attack from the shadows. By the restlessness he was showing, Lavi knew he bore bad tidings. Immediately, he stood up and packed his hammer. All sleepiness gone with the dreamy wind.

"Talk to me," ordered Lavi, in his authority voice. Cross did not stop his pacing, only fasten it. The general gritted his teeth as he peeked outside the curtained window, and mumbled something under his breath. He allowed a curse to slip out of his mouth, before coming up to the prince with a frantic look on his face.

"This is bad, Lavi! Your father is insane!" Cross was saying while shaking Lavi's shoulders. Taking hold of his general's strong arms; he waited for the panicked man to calm himself down just enough to explain the current situation.

"Your father has ordered me to go capture the black dragon alive, Lavi!" Cross said. Lavi help in a gasp, all surprised of his father's sudden move against the current new threat. In the dragon's defense, it had not shown itself after the castle incident_. So why was the king ordering the general of his army to target this one dragon? Surely not because of spite alone!_Lavi wondered at the queer order, thinking that this was not enough to put the general in such a frenzied position. The general read his prince's mind and continued with a huff of his smoked breath.

"I declined the order, much to his disappointment and fury. There was no way I'd go into the Dark Forest just to fight and capture the dragon! He didn't take rejection quite well, since he up and all ordered the entire royal soldiers squad to do his bidding!" Cross shouted.

Lavi didn't have time to answer him, only leaving the general in the dust. General Cross dropped the act and chuckled to himself as he began to light a lighter. His part was already done, thank heavens. Lavi rushed outside the castle to see that everything the general said was true; not even a soul alive was in the castle grounds, leaving the entire kingdom totally defenseless against a dragon attack if there was going to be any. No shouting of the commanders, no trumping of the ground, no troops patrolling the streets. Nobody was here to stay, all already executing their king's crazy order. Lavi growled, keeping tracks with the soldiers' footprints on the ground which made following easy. _What was my father thinking? Doesn't he know that the soldiers would be marching to their death, fighting face to face with that dragon?_ Lavi remembered fighting with that black dragon, and he came to wish he would never cross paths with it ever again. _Those soldiers have a death wish in mind, loyally following my father's outrageous wish and blinded by the price of honor and dragon blood!_Lavi quicken his pace, running outside of the Black Order kingdom walls that separated the people and the cruel outside world.

The Dark Forest was located east of the kingdom, covering acres of land that minuscule the kingdom in size. The forest was said to be teeming with spirits that were hungry for live souls. Nobody ever ventures there at night, all too afraid to face the darkness and elusive secrets that the forest was keeping in check. The forest itself was a mystery all on its own, with large coniferous trees so tall that it touches the clouds on the sky and made shadows play around on the damp and solid ground. Lavi kept his footing, keeping alert for any hidden holes and wondering spirits. _If there were any!_ Accompanying the Dark Forest was the occasional singing of birds and the chirping of crickets, but no more than that. The forest was all but devoid of life, nothing awaits here but lingering death_. And the soldiers went through this without even a second thought?!_Lavi mumbled, while cutting through a thick bush standing in his way. He wondered whether he should be proud of the soldiers' unquestioned loyalty to his father or to be shamed for their stupidity. Just as when he decided to go with the latter, a roar ripped its way through the quiet forest, echoing with the whisperings of the trees. Lavi perked up to the familiar sound of that roar. That roar still sent chills down Lavi's spine, no matter how many times he heard it. The roar of a superior dragon, compared to all the amateurs Lavi has fought against; that was the roar of the black dragon.

In an empty wide area covered with only the lushness of the green green grass bore a fierce battle between men and dragon. With claws that slash and jaws that snap, the mighty black dragon reared its head towards its attackers. Soldiers in bronze armor were scattered in their strategic formation, armed with cold swords and even colder shields. The dragon has yet to breathe its immortal blue fire, not wanting to destroy the living flora beneath its sharp feet. Instead, it flew across the sky with high speed until itself became a black bullet in the deep blue. Then with a strict flapping of wings, the dragon descended upon the crisscrossed soldiers with a vengeance and came about to defend itself against the onslaught of weapons. The soldiers were tireless in their physical attacks after they had relentlessly thrown spells and enchantments which revealed to be no such hard task for the magic-resistance dragon. With a loud roar of defiance, the dragon clawed through the army of soldiers. For so many that had fallen into temporary unconsciousness, many took their sleeping brothers' place. Attack after attack the legendary beast defended itself. But the dragon had killed none and cut nobody's life string. This sudden assurance had the soldiers doubled its efforts on capturing the dragon, all for the sake of their dignity and blind honor for their king.

Lavi stopped before the widen area, hiding in the shadows of the trees nearby and watched as the battle unfurled before him. For all that he stood for, he wanted to jump into the fray and kill this worthy beast. But meeting Allen had changed his view of perspective for these unlucky ones. They're the last of the mythical beings, and by destroying the dragons the humans are indirectly destroying themselves in the process as well. Not to mention that that black dragon has pigmented Lavi's interest since the beginning. By a sudden crazy thought, Lavi mentally planned to protect this beautiful dragon and solve the mystery behind those darkened wings. He didn't know where that ridiculous thought had come from, but it described Lavi's current feelings towards the dragon so perfectly. Another loud roar snapped Lavi out of his train of thought as he saw the dragon trying to scare away the soldiers. Without thinking, he took a step away from the shadows but out of his soldiers' sight.

But the dragon caught sight of Lavi and gazed at his bottle-green eye. Lavi found himself yet again entranced at those silvery eyes with a thin black slit to make up its predatoriness. With that split second distraction, the soldiers took the golden opportunity gladly. With a sharp command from their leader, spells of purple rope sprung from the grounds and coiled over the distracted dragon. A quick snap of those ropes forced the dragon to go down to the ground, tied down by the pressuring spell. The dragon heaved a roar, but was stifled half-way by the pressing spell tying its way around the dragon's body. The spell burned into dragon's hard scales, causing the dragon to hiss in pain.

Lavi wanted to save the dragon, but he knew he couldn't do it without alerting the soldiers of his intentions. But time was ticking away, the dragon crying out in pain as one of the captains speared his sword deep into the dragon's left arm. The soldiers were crying out in victory, tightening the bond that held the dragon down and cutting off the dragon's air supply. Lavi was running out of options, his mind going numb at such obscenity that was his soldiers. Without thinking, he hurriedly placed a sleeping spell around the large area as silently as possible.

The effect was beginning to toll on them; soldiers were yawning just before they fell and succumb to the casted spell. While Lavi hid back into the shadows waiting for all the soldiers to fall into deep slumber, he watched the dragon quietly to see whether it was still alive or not after all that torturing. As the dragon was tough and resilient against magic, it wasn't near sleepy. Instead, it fell quiet, watching the humans that were busy poking him with those toothpicks of theirs fall asleep right in front of it. It felt its left arm bleeding furiously, after that commander had profusely struck it when it was down. Lavi saw the dragon struggling against the spell, trying its best to break free of the pressurizing ropes. He took that time to get out from his hiding place and ventured forward. And he felt his breath taken out of him.

Strapped down into the ground helplessly and defenselessly was the great black dragon with silver eyes to match. Lavi couldn't take his eye off the dragon, now coming up close and personal. The dragon stopped its futile struggle against the insolent spell when it saw the human walking towards him cautiously, as if it would bite him if given the chance. Staring deep into the human's eye, it didn't see the prince taking out his hammer from its safe holster. When it saw the raised weapon, it renewed its struggle, fighting in vain against the death that was to come. It gave something between a whine (because of the ropes tightening) and a roar (to show its defiance against the coming human). It shook its large head to the sides, trying at least to break free of its mouth so that it could make use of its fire breath.

"Ssh, Ssh, Ssh! You'll wake the soldiers! Be quiet, you animal!" Lavi cried grumpily. At the human's insult, the dragon redoubled its efforts into escaping. Anger was clearly located in its silver eyes. Lavi mentally slapped himself as he heard Allen's words to him in their last meeting.

_Dragons aren't just mere animals! They're-  
_  
"I'm sorry I called you an animal, okay? I'm sorry," Lavi cooed softly, dropping his hammer temporarily. The dragon didn't quite hear Lavi's apology, as it continued its fighting against the ropes. Lavi repeated his apology and did something that no human has done before but knew it would attract the dragon's full attention; he placed his hands on its snout.

Just as he assumed, the dragon stopped abruptly as it felt those warm hands of the human on its snout. Breathing heavily, the dragon growled inwardly as a warning to the human that has insulted it. Lavi was not having any of that, so he gently moved his hands in small circles, comforting the dragon with his murmuring apologies. He kept eye contact with the dragon, who reluctantly felt its eyelids slowly dropping when Lavi had come to massage a certain soft area underneath its chin. After some time, the two began to relax into the other's soothing touches. Lavi heard the rumbling purring from the dragon's throat when he continued to scratch beneath the chin. He smiled to himself as he got used to this new feelings he harbors towards the dragon. _The dragon looks so harmless in this state._

Slowly he stepped back to get his hammer hack into his hands once again. Breaking from the dreamy state, the dragon perked up to see the human raising his weapons once more. It reluctantly started to struggle, but Lavi kept one hand on its snout and the other holding his hammer high up into the air. He looked into the dragon's now fearful eyes and his rational mind gave way to its softened heart.

"Trust me," That was all Lavi said to his new found friend. There were no other words to describe this new relationship between man and dragon, but Lavi knew it hit just the right cord. The dragon's fear began to subside, stopping its struggle and putting full faith on this interesting human. Lavi took that submission as permission to carry on and he swing his grown hammer downwards.

The hammer broke the rope as slick as butter, freeing the black dragon from its purple prison. Straightaway, the dragon pushed back and raised his black snooted wings to the sky. Lavi fell backwards at the tremendous change of wind, his hammer thrusted far beyond his reach. He picked himself up and saw the dragon just a few meters away from him, standing in all its might and splendor. The dragon charged towards him, opening its giant jaws to release a loud thundering roar. Lavi didn't have time to even blink before he found himself trapped underneath the dragon's claws. Every fiber in his body told Lavi to break free and kill the beast, but something deeper than his very core told him to look at the dragon straight into the eye. And look straight into those swirling silver eyes he did. Then Lavi's mind awakened and began to piece together new information, and he soon realized that those silver eyes he was currently staring at looked really similar. _I can't put my finger on it, but do that dragon's eyes seem... Almost friendly? _The dragon nudged Lavi's forehead gently as a thank you and it quickly took off into the sky. The dragon flew frantically around the Dark Forest, for its left arm still bled blood like there was no tomorrow. But Lavi do not pay any attention to the flying dragon, his mind replaying back all those memories he made. Then the key to all this mysteries came a-slapping into his face, but Lavi did not want to know the truth. He did not want to believe his mind, his senses, and his heart.

Shaking his head furiously at the shouting conclusion he had made, Lavi wiped out the sleeping soldiers' memories and quickly seek for the one person he knew had the answers to all his problems. He was in search for answers, answers he knew he may not like to hear...

The Earl was in his throne room, hearing of his soldiers' failure in capturing the monster. After the Earl had disposed of the messenger, he took a glance up into the sky and watched as the moon began to appear into the deep dark sky. A dark smile came upon his face, yet no one was there to witness the horrors that it held behind that smile.

"It's almost time~~" King Earl sang to himself, convinced that the new player had definitely returned.

* * *

_Hahaha I do hope you enjoy this little chapter! This reminds me of that scene in How to train your dragon. (Still think Toothless is tha CUTEST!) I wanna thank these awesome people who kicked my butt into working:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

_for all your wonderful support, I thank thee! Well, back to work~~ Haha Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	8. Chapter 7 The Shredded Book of Memories

Lavi ran and ran with the afternoon wind behind his back. He didn't care about the scratches he made while going through those thorn bushes, he didn't care when he heard whisperings of the Dark Forest. His mind already screaming at him, begging him to believe that obvious fact that was directly in front of him this whole time. He couldn't care, _shouldn't_ care at all. He was Prince Lavi, the greatest dragon slayer the kingdom has ever known. But time and experience had changed that view in a whole different area, and Lavi found himself being sucked into the void of nothingness and confusion._ By the Gods, I want answers! Not some damn riddles! _Picking up the pace, he ran with his life to the only person he could absolutely trust on at the moment. Somebody who had all the answers to his unanswerable questions.

"Bookman!" The dorm doors banged open to reveal a panting and panicked prince. Lavi had already chucked his green bandana away back in his bedroom, so his red hair was wild and free around his head. Bookman walked calmly down to see his student holding himself up on the knees with a frantic look on his face. Without bothering for a proper greeting, Lavi strode towards the old mage and held him by the collar.

"I want answers, Bookman, and I want them now!" Lavi screamed, trying to catch his breath. Bookman stayed remotely quiet, as he waited for the crazed prince to collect himself back together again. Soon, Lavi loosen his grip on the collar and stepped back.

"Please, Bookman. I _need _to know the truth," Begged Lavi in a quiet voice. Bookman didn't reply, only stare at him with those dead eyes of his. Lavi thought that he wasn't going to answer when Bookman turned around and left him standing there like an idiot in the dorm. Then Bookman came back with a giant brown book that was covered in dust and dirt. The mage blew away those dirty particles and handed the heavy book to Lavi. Lavi felt the magic stirring itself alive from inside the book and he knew he was holding one of the valuable Book of Memories in his hand. The Book of Memories was a magical book that can contain a specific timeline, keeping the history of that timeline alive and true. To be able to keep such memories inside this book needed a lot of magic and stamina, for the book cannot keep the time inside alive by just a small amount of magic. Lavi hesitated on opening the book, for it was written that the Book of Memories can only be opened once and will disappear for the rest of eternity. Such a treasured book should be kept through time properly, never to be used by anyone. With a short nod from Bookman, Lavi slowly unclip the clasp holding the book together.

Lavi was thoroughly thrown back into the past. The Black Order kingdom was in a celebration mood, the atmosphere almost too cheerful. Lavi was in the town square, where laughter and dancing was held. He saw many Black Order people he did not know playing their hearts out to the music carried by the musicians. His eyes widen as he took in the view, for his people never danced and played like this out in the open during the present time. It made his heart tear to pieces as he watched the gay faces that never knew the meaning of trouble and worry. Then he saw his people parting ways for the newcomers. He saw his father carried by the soldiers on his throne, the people below shouting for joy as they laid eyes on their mighty king. He saw his father waving to the people but never coming down from his seated throne, the same grin on his face still etched upon his long face. Walking alongside faithfully was the Mage in a peasant black cloak, already tattered and old from the overuse. Lavi knew he was looking at Mage Mana, the Mage that betrayed his father. But as he saw Mage Mana picking up the loitering children and played with them on his shoulders, Lavi knew that this mage would never do such awful things towards his father. Mage Mana had a smile on his face that could brighten the darkness of nights, all cheerful and pleasant. The people flocked around Mage Mana, some playing with the fatherly mage and some seeking for wise advice. Sitting down at the ledge of the middle fountain, Mage Mana welcomed them all. Lavi heard Bookman's voice narrating the scene, his sound coming from everywhere.

_Mage Mana was the highly respected royal mage; true and honest to all good fellowmen. Unlike the king that sat upon his golden throne, Mage Mana believed that a true leader walks alongside his people on equal ground, never one to rise above. He was the strongest and wisest mage of all during that sweet period of time._

Then the stage changed. Now Lavi was outside the castle grounds. It was raining cats and dogs, with the thunder booming its loudest and the lightning striking hard. The wind caught up, making the nearby trees wave furiously with it. It was so dark and cold that Lavi nearly missed seeing a dragon in front of him. Due to the darkness and the rain pouring down his eyes, Lavi could not see what kind of dragon it was. But he knew that the dragon in question was holding something in its jaws. It was a small bundle, covered by long cloths. The dragon stood outside the castle, obviously waiting for somebody. Then Mage Mana came out, gripping his waving black cloak as tight as possible against the icy cold and harsher winds. The dragon paid no such attention to the growing weather as it placed the small bundle before Mage Mana's feet. After the dragon flew away into the darkness, Mage Mana took up the bundle of cloths and opened it carefully.

_Mage Mana found a small young child all bundled up from the bitter weather. Mana raised the child up as his own, teaching him the secret ways of magic and working together with the magical kingdom. The child grew up to be kind and caring to all, a younger version of the great Mage Mana himself. The child was very adept in magic, as if he was the incarnation of magic itself._

Lavi saw dragons knocking on the castle doors. Millions of dragons had come, some flying high up in the sky and some lying on the ground. Lavi had never seen such a spectacle of dragons in one place before. He remembered that this was the age where the magical kingdom lived in harmony with the humans, and he felt himself wishing that the same age would come again in the present time. He saw Mage Mana coming out of the castle with the young child at tow. Suddenly, all the dragons began to bow at their feet, or more specifically, the young child's feet. Total submission and loyalty was traded from dragon to the wide-eyed child. Then, before his eyes, the child began to turn into one, complete with large wings. Lavi widen his eyes at the aspect of a human shape-shifting into a dragon. As the newly awakened dragon roared its superiority towards its subjects, Mage Mana wore a worrying face that told of something dreadful.

_The dragons paid homage to the saved child. Mage Mana was worried of this new change and hid the child's secret from King Earl. But as the walls had ears, the king discovered the hidden secret and charged his army against the mage and his child. Together, Mage Mana and the child escaped while being chased by the merciless royal soldiers._

Lavi was now in the cavern, in the Mountain of Blood. He saw the mage covering the entrance with a large boulder, thus sealing the two humans inside. He saw the child tugging onto Mage Mana's cloak, his mouth and eyes begging for something that Lavi could not detect. He heard the loud thumbing of the soldiers coming closer, tiny rocks alerting the two escapees that they had not much time left before the soldiers come to claim their lives. Mage Mana turned round to place his own cloak on the child's shaking shoulders and gave him one last kiss on the forehead. Mage Mana whispered something in the child's ear, but Lavi didn't even need to assume. He just knew. _I love you_. Stepping back from the child, Mage Mana took out a red crystal and faced it towards the child with regret and sadness in his eyes.

_Mage Mana sealed the child into the crystal, which stopped the enraged king from reaching his goal. The dragons were frantic, snapped out of their blinded stupor. For-_

Lavi snapped back and closed the book before it got any further, his breath increasing as if he came out of the water. He couldn't believe it, but the book told the truth and only the truth. This meant his own loving father lied to him. Lavi couldn't take the pressure anymore, so he ran out of the dorm after dropping the dusted Book of Memories on the floor. Bookman stood by and watched as the prince turn a blind eye from the reality, saddened by that fact.

Running was all he had ever done since the beginning of this mess. Lavi was ashamed of himself for his cowardice. But the pressure, the masks, the lies; all were too much for Lavi to take in. He didn't know who to trust anymore, who to believe in, _what _to believe in. He couldn't go back to the castle now, his mind churning these new pieces of information. Finally done with running, Lavi fell to his knees and gripped the ground with his knuckles. He was frustrated, angry at being lied at and betrayed. But he was still the Prince of Black Order kingdom! He still had his pride and dignity! With a loud cry, he released all his anger and confusion into the wind. But sounding in sync with his own cry came the cry of the black dragon from the sky.

Lavi looked up to see the black dragon flying ahead, dropping drops of blood onto the ground below. The dragon cried a painful cry, its flight pattern disrupted from its usually smooth path. Lavi numbly followed the dragon's blood path, his curiosity taking over him once again. As he passed through paths of the Dark Forest, he didn't see small lights peeking out from the barks of the trees. Without realizing it, Lavi had walked into a secret and magical place. His mind too concern for the well-being of the black dragon.

Then the blood path stopped. Blinking out as if he was broken from a spell, Lavi surveyed the surroundings. Looking up on the trees, he saw floating lights. Lavi stepped back and his eyes wondered around him. The floating lights glowed smaller, revealing them to be tree pixies. Lavi heaved a gasp, his eyes not taking of the winged pixies that were looking at him curiously. Then he heard shuffling and rustling from behind. Watching him were many other mythical creatures that Lavi didn't know exist. His mind now confused at his new surroundings_. Am I dreaming this? _A loud roar echoed the magical area, making the creatures cringed inwardly. Quickly, his worries for the black dragon came back. Bucking his courage and ignoring the loud beatings of his heart, he walked calmly and slowly to a nearby tree. The pixies hid back behind the bark, afraid of Lavi.

"Please I need your help! I need you to take me to the black dragon that flew by here! Please help me!" Asked Lavi in a pleading voice. The pixies were still afraid of him and didn't move from their hiding place. He was about to give up when he heard the tinkling of small bells to his right. A more curious pixie was staring at him, her head tilted to the side cutely with her wings fluttering in glitter.

"Please take me. I need your help," Lavi whispered to the pixie. The pixie wore a face of confusion, before it smiled sweetly. Its dainty small hand pointed behind Lavi and flew off to join her sisters. Lavi stepped back to see a gnome folding his stubby arms to his chest. A beard and a red hat complimented the old gnome, as he beckoned Lavi to follow him. Queerly, Lavi followed suit, ignoring the strange stares thrown at him by the hidden mythical creatures. He didn't know this place exists, the mythical beings still alive. All this was new to Lavi, who was born and taught that these creatures only exist in books, not in real life. But there they were now, in the flesh and blood. Lavi had discovered the impossible! He looked round and was creeped out when the trees themselves looked like they were alive and were turning their green heads towards Lavi.

The gnome led him to the edge of a giant lake and left him alone. Lavi was surprised to see such a beautiful peaceful lake that was shining in the sunlight. All was tranquil, with the birds' harmonious songs and the murmuring voices of nature. He wondered what was in this calm lake when he heard the familiar painful roar of the black dragon. The dragon was flying weakly now, its wings barely able to carry its heavy weight. The dragon's eyes drooped low, its right arm gripping the left one in a tight hold. Lavi backed off when he saw the dragon crash fall into the mellow lake, watched as splashes of giant waves moved towards the land. The dragon gave a bellow before submerging itself and diving into the depths of the unknown. Soon, the water surface broke, and the black cloak sent sparkles of water drops back into the lake. Lavi's mind took that moment to wake up, remembering the Book of Memories' last words:

_For they had regarded that child with hair as white as the full moon and baptismal burnt left arm as the dragon mage, their King of Kings_

As Allen heaved a deep breath and shook his glistering white hair, the forest howls its long-forgotten loyalty to him.

* * *

_Badum~~ Haha What's Lavi gonna do now? I really do hope you're enjoying this story! I want to give credit to these wonderful people:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

_for all your beautful support! I love you! Alright, back to work~~ Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D_


	9. Chapter 8 Bond Between Man and Dragon

Lavi stood a-gasped at the picture in front of him, now believing the truth that was shouting at him all the while in his head. _Allen is the Dragon Mage in the story, the King of Kings! _The silver haired mage was gripping his left arm tightly, trying to clog the bleeding from flowing out again. Lavi didn't know he was walking forward towards Allen until he accidentally stepped on a twig, making a sound that rang so clearly through the forest. As if looking at a ghost or spirit, Allen widened his eyes when they made contact with Lavi. Instantly, Allen dived down and tried to escape from view, his fear of identity increasing.

"Wait! Allen!" Lavi shouted, but it was of no use. Allen was already underneath the water surface, cutting off all communications from the land above. Lavi quickly went down into the lake, but kept his distance away from the deep end. His long pants were absorbing the lake water thirstily, dirt and mud coming out from his shoes. Then he tried to dive down to follow the frightened Allen, but instead he was greeted by water tridents around his neck.

Mermen were pointing their weapons at him, their faces all threatened to tear Lavi's body apart. Lavi was too busy watching the mermen themselves then being afraid of their sharp weapons. Behind the mermen were their partners, the mermaids. A group of them were fussing and whispering over Allen's left arm, glowing healing spells emitted from their wet hands. The merpeople had normal upper bodies but obtained fish tails as their lower body instead. They live underwater deep in lakes and oceans, and they shy away from human at all possible times. Lavi heard that the humans have hunted these people of the sea for their shiny and unique tails, which has the ability to cure the sick and injured. Not to mention that merpeople have magic abilities put to good use, one of the only magical beings that have magic in their reign. In the middle and now practically sitting on the surface of the water, Allen allowed the mermaids to heal his arm as he kept watch over the angered mermen who still had their tridents aimed at Lavi's neck. Unlike the scared look Allen wore before, he now had a solemn face on with those silvery eyes that made Lavi go crazy in the first place. It was those eyes that brought Lavi to the conclusion, the truth about the matter. Although he didn't like the miseries that those silver eyes brought to him, Lavi secretly enjoyed staring at those eyes which held so much of emotions and secrets.

"Stand down. He's with me," Allen ordered calmly, authority smoothly edged in his voice. The mermen hesitated, but their king's word is law. They took their tridents aside and followed the mermaids back into the lake after they had finished healing Allen's red arm. Now it was only Allen and Lavi standing head to head in the lake water. Allen held a soft look on his face, eyes mischievously quiet. Lavi, of course, wasn't in his element. He could deal with politicians, dragons and bossy generals as easily as he could snap his fingers. But when you cast him into the place where magic was born and his worst enemy standing in his home ground, Lavi would be as lost as a newborn child in the land of adults. Lavi took a chance and started to talk to the King of Kings.

"Allen, I'm-"

"Follow me," Was all Allen said. Striding up into dry land, Lavi followed his footsteps numbly. After a bit of drying off, Allen continued on his walking, turning back every once in a while to see whether Lavi is still following him.

They passed through paths of soft green grass as the bright sunlight made its yellowy tail through holes of the giant trees. Lavi heard squawking and whisperings and other strange noises coming from all directions, and watched as the trees shake their leaves to the silent wind blowing upon them. As they pass by, both small and large mythical beings came out of their natural hiding places to see the outsider behind their king. Curiosity became their first instinct as they followed suit behind Lavi, their steps as quiet as a church mouse. Lavi heard muffling coming from behind him and acted in instinct. Taking out his hammer, he turned around to face his sneaky enemy. But found none. Lifting his eyebrows in confusion, Lavi looked for anyone who had been following him behind. A gentle hand came in contact with his and Allen placed the hammer back into its holster.

"This way, Lavi. Don't be afraid," Allen said, assuring the restless Lavi. His voice itself calmed Lavi's rising inner storm, making it smooth and relaxed. Lavi felt like he could sink into that sweet voice for all eternity, contended on that tone alone to sustain him. Again, Allen took the lead and Lavi continued his blind following, like answering the siren's call to his death.

Soon, they came about to the middle of the forest, where a giant tree stood proudly with its beaches spread far wide and large. There was a small pond encircling the tree, giving nourishment to the old flora at all times. Lavi stood by at the edge as Allen kept walking towards the tree. The prince could feel the amount of power flowing from the tree, supplying magic and air to the surrounding forest. There were vines swaying underneath the old tree as the tree leaves shuffle with the wind. Lavi heard whisperings and talking all around. Crowded around but giving the tree a good wide space was many mythical beings. They were watching Allen and Lavi curiously, and waited. Lavi watched closely as Allen threw a carefree smile at him before going behind the bulky tree. He was about to go after Allen when he saw the almighty black dragon entering the view from behind the tree itself.

Immediately all the noise stopped as the entire magical kingdom bowed to its feet at their King of Kings. The grand black dragon spread its sooty wings and standing on two feet, it gave a loud roar to its loyal subjects. The dragon's black scales shone brightly against the sunlight as its wings smoother by the lake water. Its pure dark beauty rivaled only to the moon and stars themselves as the black dragon was a living king. After declaring its royal presence to the hidden magical kingdom, the dragon fell back on all fours and stalked towards the brave Lavi. The gathered mythical creatures started their quiet murmurings once more, but kept their eyes genuinely on the striding dragon.

"Take a good look around you, Lavi. This-" Allen moved his head to the sides as emphasis of the magical forest, "-used to be everywhere around the kingdom,"

Lavi couldn't do anything but listen to that deep voice that was Allen. Then Allen came closer, his predatorily eyes drowning deeper into the silver solution.

"But your king whom you have loved and respect so much has broken the laws of the magical kingdom! He drove us out of the face of the earth, forcing us to go into hiding like criminals! I ask of you, Prince Lavi, what wrong have we done to deserve this?" Allen growled angrily as he conveyed the past to everyone present to hear. The mythical beings cried out their agreement out loud and together with one voice, their screams of redemption and revenge filled the light air heavily.

"Tear them down! Kill them all! Drive the humans away! Kill them!" Shouted the abused, the tortured, and the hidden. Lavi cringed at their screams of pain and cries of retaliation, his ears falling apart at the mere intensity of their hatred towards his people. The same English saying running hoarsely through his mind: _the blood price has to be paid in blood._

Allen roared his loudest, sending the crazed mythical creatures to scurry away from Lavi and keep their mouths shut. Allen shook his heavy head, disappointment in his eyes.

"And then what? If we disobey the magical law that holds us together, if we lay our hands to destruction's ways, we'd be no better than them! No! We will abide to the rules of the magical kingdom, no matter how great the odds may be against us. Lavi," to this the saddened Lavi lifted his head to see Allen right in front of him; "will you swear allegiance to me?"

The whole magical kingdom burst into fury at that question. No human at this age has ever sworn loyalty to their King of Kings before, for very specific reasons. It was the humans in the first place that had driven to near extinction, it was them who had broken the faithful laws and it was them that had sent thousands of their family members to meet their makers. To them, humans are the animals, not the other way around. They shouted their disagreement towards their solemn leader, beckoning him to take back his words. But Allen would have none of that. A sharp turn of his giant head made his subjects think twice before trying to disrupt his speech again. Looking back at Lavi, Allen nudged his head softly while keeping eye contact with the human that became his closest friend.

"He saved my life from the human that tried to kill me. And for that, I owe him my life. Lavi is different from all the others. He is my friend," the King of Kings whispered, just below the blowing of the wind. Lavi subconsciously caressed Allen's smooth scales on the head, watching those dreamy silver eyes fall compassionate under his touches. But under this serene picture lay a war between loyalties. Lavi was in turmoil, torn between his kingdom's loyalty and Allen's friendship. He knew that if he chose one side, the other would forever seal their open doors to him. It was now or never. As Lavi kept drawing small circles around Allen's bowed head, he heard the soft purring vibrating from the long throat. The mythical beings could not hear it even with their acute sense of hearing, but Lavi could. Allen had trusted him to make the right decision; it said so in those deep dragon eyes. Heaving a gladdened sigh and thinking that he might regret his decision in the future, he announced his choice to the waiting forest,

"I will swear my loyalty to only Allen, my _friend_," Lavi made sure to emphasize on friend and not his royal title, the King of Kings. Allen traded a knowing glance at his friend and laughed. The cheerful rumbling of the dragon's laughter caused the forest to sound its agreement. The mythical beings made approving noises, welcoming their new ally into their forest. Even the forest itself rustled its loyalty and acknowledgement to Lavi, the dragon mage's friend. Allen breathed into Lavi's outstretched palm, causing the hand to burn as if it was on fire itself. Lavi held back a cry as he felt a fire trail along his palm, making some sort of mark permanently etched into his skin. The blackened mark held a dragon's head with its jaws open, surrounded with intricate curved lines to cover the lower part underneath the thumb. Lavi admired the spell, but wondered what the mark had meant. Allen read his mind and answered for him,

"It is a dragon mark, Lavi. It signifies your loyalty to me. The dragon mark is also a sign of the strong bond between the man and the dragon,"

While Lavi continued to admire the mark placed unto him, Allen changed back into human form. The mythical beings took this as their permission to leave and left the two humans to their own devices. Allen welcomed Lavi with open arms and the friendliest smile he could have. Lavi thought it was similar to the smile he saw on Mage Mana's face and it was suitable on his student as well as teacher.

"Tell me, Lavi, who have you met last? That scent you carry along with you smells familiar," Allen enquired, pocking his nose close to Lavi's dirtied shirt and sniffing it deeply like a dog on a trail. Lavi stepped back and laughed at his friend's weird ability to smell. He knew that dragons have an innate sense of smell, but having Allen in human form and _still_ obtaining that ability is something that Lavi needed to get used to. Lavi also pondered on some hidden facts that now answered a few things. Allen being a dragon in disguise would help explain his high body temperature, for all dragons have some kind of internal radiator to heat their fire breaths. Also, as his job of being the dragon mage, Allen was entitled to keep the peace between dragon and humans. That was why Allen said he was 'honor-bound by duty' after coming to save Lavi from the dragon the other time.

Grabbing Allen's warmer than a normal hand, he took the dragon mage to his old teacher.

"Come on, I'll show you! He's- Oof!" Lavi accidently hit somebody standing in front of him. He was going to apologize for not watching where he was walking when he saw who he had hit. The man had the upper body of a normal human being and the lower part of a horse. It was a centaur. But that wasn't what scared Lavi until the hairs on his neck rise up.

"Bookman!" Lavi shouted while pointing at the grumbling centaur. Allen, who was being dragged behind, saw Bookman and shouted the same thing but more enthusiastically then the surprised Lavi.

"Bookman! You're here!" Allen tackled the centaur with a big hug. Like an old grandfather greeting his overjoyed grandchild, Bookman clasps his arms around the white mage and chuckled underneath his breath. Lavi just stood there with his mouth gapping like a fish. _Well, that kinda explains his ingenuity and aptitude. Centaurs are brilliant mythical beings with high intelligence and strong in physical strength. No wonder why I always get a big bruise after every hit of that old panda's kick…._

"Baka, close your mouth and stop staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost!" Bookman scolded the musing Lavi. Allen went on to climbing onto Bookman's horse back and allowed the old centaur to walk him home. Lavi chose to walk alongside the laughing Allen, afraid of getting onto his teacher's back. _This by the way sounds much better in my head…_

"Bookman was my mentor whenever Mana went away in his missions. He was the one who taught me hidden magic that even Mana doesn't know!" Chirped Allen from above the horse's back.

"Wow…. He's THAT old?!" Lavi got a giant kick in the backside for the comment. A close reminder that being kicked in the back by a horse was much worse than getting kicked simply by an old _human_ man! Grumbled Lavi while soothing his aching butt.

The centaur that was Bookman brought them into his home in the forest. It was large, to accommodate a centaur's humongous size. But it was also warm and comfy; everything a home should feel to be. When the three went inside, it would seem that the house wasn't as empty as they thought it would be. A tall muscular man with wavy red hair was making himself comfortable on the couch with a smoking cigarette as his companion.

"Master Cross! You're still alive!" Shouted Allen, jumping down from Bookman and running to run to the now standing man. Just when Lavi had thought that Allen would again embrace one of his old comrades, Allen did otherwise. Kicking the man right on the face, Cross fell down with a loud thump and an imprint of Allen's shoe across the frame.

"Stupid apprentice! Is that how you greet your old master?!" Cross stood up once more and shouted head to head with Allen, "I see you haven't grown at all, since you're still a bean sprout!"

"Who're you calling a bean sprout, you miserable excuse of a womanizer? Still failing at gambling I see!" Retaliated Allen.

Lavi sweat-dropped at the snide remarks the two are throwing at each other. Bookman made a visible sigh beside him.

"These two have been going on about things since the first time they've met.. Don't worry so much about them, Lavi. They actually miss each other, even though they'd deny it," Bookman explained before going into the kitchen to get some drinks for his guests. Lavi smiled inwardly, now looking at a different point of view of the verbal battle between student and master. Although they looked like they hated each other, Lavi can now see the fondness in Allen's eyes and the relief Cross held in his. The two had gone through so much together, it almost pained Lavi to see the two bickering about petty things. But maybe that was how they expressed their concern over the other discreetly. Deep down in their hearts, they actually care for the other very much.

"Stupid master! It's a wonder why you're still the general! I can't believe you're still the same intolerable, insolent arse I've met a long time ago!" _Very, very, VERY deep down in their hearts….._

Cross nudged Allen on the forehead with his gun, the cold body touching the heaty Allen. Without looking directly at him, Cross grumbled,

"And that is why you placed your trust in me, isn't it?" Lavi found it strange to hear the general's rough voice suddenly turned into something that sounded almost like he was _begging_.

"…. Yeah…." Allen hesitatingly replied, not wanting to look at his old master's face. The mood quickly turned heavy, the awkwardness turning sour. Bookman took the time to enter with a jug of water and cups. Helping the centaur, Allen chipped in and talked with the more experienced mage. Allen's sudden sober mood changed into a happier one, but Lavi knew could read through Allen's masks as easy as he could read his own. Something Cross had said must've triggered something sensitive in Allen, which in turn forced Allen to wear his false smile. He was about to think back when he was gripped hardly by the general. Cross took him outside the house, into the garden where birds were chirping gratefully at the sunny sky. Cross was wearing an unusually gloomy face, unhappiness clearly written all over the place. Holding Lavi's shoulders, Cross had such a worrying tone that it made Lavi think that Cross acted as a fatherly figure towards Allen when he was younger.

"Listen to me, Lavi, and listen carefully. Although Allen is the dragon mage and the King of Kings, he's still young and brash. Allen is still the same fragile person that puts the safety of his people before himself, and that what worries me. Please take care of him for me, Lavi. Treasure that dragon mark he gave you, for it only comes once in a lifetime,"

"Wait, how do you know about the dragon mark?"

Cross stepped back and took out his glove without replying to that question. Lavi heaved a gasp as he saw the same dragon mark on Cross's palm. But his was faded into the brown scorched skin, the dragon's mighty head almost dying. Lavi remembered something that Allen had explained to him about the dragon's mark before: _The dragon mark is also a sign of the strong bond between the man and the dragon. _If that's true, then that means the faded mark….

Cross heaved a heavy sigh; regret covering his usual strong figure like a metal ball to the iron chain.

"Lavi, under King Earl's orders, it was I who led the royal army against Mage Mana and Allen back then,"

* * *

_Oh, Cross is busted! Hahahaha don't worry, he's not the main antagonist here. I bet my weekly savings you know who took that role~~ Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Again, I wanna thank these people who motivated me into continuing this dragon story:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

_You guys ROCK my world! I love you! Please leave a review and have a great day!_**  
**


	10. Chapter 9 The Magical Kingdom

_Lavi was paralyzed by Cross's words. He had just admitted that it was he who led the army against Mage Mana and Allen himself! Then it was Cross who had caused the old mage's death, and also the sealing of Allen. Lavi's face must be thoroughly shocked, for Cross held an agonizing stare at the prince._

_"I was young, and naive; too obsessed with the duty of a general. I was so blinded of the honor, that I didn't take Allen and Mana's life in account. Under your father's orders, I was sent to kill Mage Mana and bring back Allen alive,"_

_"But you failed at that when Maga Mana sacrificed himself into sealing Allen inside his crystal, because he needs a large amount of power to seal a living dragon inside..." Lavi mused. He was wondering why Mage Mana's skeleton was untouched, even after years of decay. Cross only nodded his solemn head in reply._

_"And because of that, Allen had never forgiven me for my rash actions... He trusted me with the dragon mark, and I have done nothing but misused its advantages..." Cross mumbled under his cold breath. For once, Lavi actually pitied the old man; imagine all that trust built from the very bonds with hard work, only to be broken by one misdeed filled with greed and power. Lavi could almost feel the staggering amount of regret and guilt that Cross had to bear for those long dreaded years now. It can do only so much to a man like him..._

_But Lavi remembered something that would bring the lowly man up to his spirits once again,_

_"It's true that you had lost Allen's trust that time.. But you made up that lost time, Cross. Remember, it was you who had introduced me indirectly to Allen, allowing Allen to be freed for his crystallized prison. It was you who told me of King Earl's orders to capture Allen, which made me come to his rescue. Why else have you been doing that besides trying to make it up to Allen? That past regret you've been carrying? It's all gone as soon as you decided to write the wrong, Cross. So stop making a stupid fool of yourself and be the unstoppable crazy idiotic general Allen had always trusted his life with!"_

_Cross only smiled back, half proud and half annoyed at Lavi's upbringing speech. Though his words may be motivating, he knew nothing could erase the past now that it was set in solid stone. That faded dragon mark he did not deserve was proof of that ruined trust. The only thing he can do now is to support Allen from the shadows and continue playing the untrustworthy puppeteer; all for the sake of his precious trust he was deprived of. Lavi watched those mental decisions run through Cross's face, his heart turning heavy at Cross's heaving burden. The two men didn't talk at all, only contended to drown in their own thoughts about the dragon mark and how much that was worth to them._

* * *

The bright morning sun came about to its almighty throne in the dark blue sky, raining the great warmth and light into the darkened earth below. The early birds sang their songs of praises to the rising glob, the trees coming back into life once again for yet another beautiful day. Everything the light touches was caressed with its fine ray of sunlight, the time for the shadows of the night to retreat to their den and sleep the dawn away. Soon, the Dark Forest entered into another day's usual routine, with the new exception of an added ally in their homey midst.

As the silent sunshine kissed Lavi's closed eyelids, he grumbled lightly on his bed. Hesitatingly, the prince of Black Order got up from his dreary sleep, only to find himself _not _on his bed in his castle's bedroom. Instead, he was in a much smaller room, but it felt somewhat homier than the one he had always slept in. The bed was appropriate size for him, cozy and comfortable to the head. There was a wooden table near the glass window with no curtains, which explained the large amount of sunlight entering the room without care nor worry. Lavi felt his fingers smoothen over the unfamiliar blanket, relishing on how soft it was underneath his touch. As he got up and changed into a new outfit (because Bookman had insisted him not to sleep in with those revoltingly dirty clothes), who but the old centaur himself came a-knocking in the bedroom?

"Here's your breakfast, Lavi. Eat up, then you can go and entertain yourself outside in the forest. I've got work to do," the centaur's feet went clippaty-clop over the wooden floor, like a horse trudging on human ground. Thanking the magical host (which still crept Lavi out a bit), Lavi tucked into the food presented before him and gratefully complimented the cooking.

"Wow, this stuff's amazing! How'd you get this? I've never tasted something this tasty before!"

"It's made from the forest itself. You'd be surprised of what this magical sanctuary could offer to beings like us," Bookman chuckled, obviously expecting Lavi's reaction beforehand. Lavi realized something and searched round the room for that familiar white hair and torn up black cloak.

"Hey Old Panda, where's Allen?" After getting a hard hit on the head by the 'old panda' himself, Bookman decided to indulge Lavi into his curiosity.

"He's out with the mythical council. There are some important matters to be discussed with him, now that he's back in the realm of the living. Don't worry your egoistic head; he'll come around soon,"

Then Bookman remembered that he had business to attend to and quietly excused himself.

"If anyone is giving you trouble outside, show them the dragon mark. That'll keep them at a good distance, since a being -be it mythical or not- does not have the privilege of obtaining the rare dragon mark… That is, until Cross and you came along,"

Lavi rubbed his aching head while strolling outside, his mind already playing with thoughts about the missing Allen. He didn't see hide nor hair of that white hair dragon mage that these mythical beings called their 'King of Kings'. It was unnerving that Lavi's own friend held that supreme title, since he only knew Allen as Allen, the mage that had saved his life. As he looked at Allen in a different and more calmer point of view, these followers of his certainly looked up to him as their leader and unwavering strength. Come to think of it, where are all those mythical creatures? Lavi finally surveyed his surroundings and found himself all alone. Covered on all corners by the staring eyes of the trees, Lavi felt himself growing smaller at those unlikable gazes. With no living beings around him, Lavi felt himself being cornered like a trapped rat. He knew he was most likely regarded as an intruder to their safe haven, but this heavy silence was more than over the limit, Lavi thought to himself.

Then, just as he was about to turn face and walk back to Bookman's house -_which probably is the only unanimated thing in this whole magical forest which doesn't give me the death stare!_- when he heard the small giggling of laughter. He turned to see flying fairies dancing on the wind like it was an invisible floor. Lavi wondered as he thought their wings were made out of rays of collected sunlight and sprinkled with glitter and shiny spots. They were small, smaller than Lavi's outstretched palm. Some were dancing, some were giggling about something, but all were centered around Lavi. They wore pretty dresses which only covered to the top of their knees, showing the outside world their smooth and dainty legs that seemed to be glowing along with the rest of their enchanted figure. Then one of the playful fairies brought grapes out of thin air and gave them politely to Lavi, a smile that can only be described as beautiful. Lavi felt strangely hungry, even after gobbling up Bookman's breakfast. Not wanting to look rude in front of his first encounter with the mythical beings, Lavi plucked a small purple grape of perfect size and brought it up to his drooling mouth.

Then a gloved white hand stopped his food's journey. The grip was tight, but smooth at the same time.

"Now now, my little fairies, you know better than to offer your food to strangers," Allen's voice calm and cheerful, as he lightly scolded the mischievous fairies. The childish fairies, who knew they had been found out by their would-be parent, turned their light glow into an ashamed red. Allen laughed casually as he saw the naughty fairies turn their sorry heads towards him like a child seeking for forgiveness. And like the caring parent, Allen took the piece of grape from Lavi's immobile hand and dropped it coolly into his own mouth. Lavi could only stare at Allen –_who freaking took my grape and ate it too!_- as he laughed again, sending good shivers down Lavi's spine.

"You must not eat the fairies' food at all costs, Lavi. If you eat them, you can never crave human food once more; their taste would seem sandy to you. You would only live through these magical foods, exotic to your mind. I, on the other hand, am not affected by such small magic," Allen explained, snapping Lavi out of the fairies' spell.

"Lavi," Allen continued, his voice now drop dead serious, "Show them my mark,"

Lifting an eyebrow and wondering what was Allen's plan; Lavi numbly followed his orders and lifted his open palm for all to see. The dragon mark glowed bright red, the dragon rearing its mighty head at the forest. The forest in return trembled underneath the powerful mark; the trees who had glared at Lavi rustled its leaves in defeat as the ground below rumbled its acknowledgement to the new outsider. They had forgotten that this new walker of the earth had gained their King of Kings' trust, and therefore, became a loyal and proper subject to the Dark Forest. The forest bowed its great apology to the two humans, as it continued its swaying to the warm wind. Lavi felt the difference in the forest's mood immediately; where he had walked just now was filled with hatred and disgust, now covered by the feeling of being protected and love. The Dark Forest had proclaimed its magic over the accepted prince of Black Order.

"My King, we really need to finish discussing a few other matters urgently," Said a solemn voice behind them.

There were centaurs of great sizes that made Lavi's height seem small in comparison. Standing proudly beside the ancient teachers of the mythical kingdom were the Valkyries, women warriors with ungodly strength. True to their name, the women wore their armor and stood defiantly, their arms either around their broad chests or hovering around their swords' hilts. There were hyperborean behind them; Gentle, civilized people with pale blue skin. All were standing at the edge, waiting humbly for their King of Kings to continue their disrupted discussions. Even though they were of different breeds and types, Lavi clearly saw the admiration and unchanging loyalty they held so deeply for the dragon mage.

Allen looked back to Lavi, then forth to his patient council, obviously trying to decide which party he would rather humor himself in. Taking a small bow towards his council and taking Lavi's arm, he waved his mythical council a cheerful goodbye.

"You go ahead without me for a while, my friends. I'll be spending the rest of the day with my best friend!" Laughed Allen childishly, dragging Lavi away from the confused council. He didn't want to admit it, but Lavi was relief and complimented by Allen's quick decision.

"Come on, Lavi. I'll show you the forest no human has ever laid eyes on. I'll show you my home," Said Allen, with that unmistakable glitter in his eyes that made Lavi's resolve melt under that pretty gaze. Taking his hand into his, Lavi allowed himself to be pulled by the overly-enthusiastic Allen.

Lavi saw the chirpy brownies cleaning the old and sleeping rock golems with magic and soap. He shivered when he remembered his fight against those rock enemies. Now that he knew they were only trying to protect Allen, Lavi had no doubt that they would do no harm to him. The now tame golems were allowing the clean-freak brownies to wash water and bubbles over them, singing their merry songs over their brushing and cleaning. Lavi laughed at such a sight, like watching a tiger falling helplessly over an innocent young baby. The brownies gave a lighted 'hullo' to both Allen and Lavi as they passed by their humble homes before returning back into their working.

Allen brought him to see the mighty chimeras, who resided in the rocky and stubborn mountains that lay far west of the Dark Forest. With the body and head of a lion, the head of a goat rising from its furry back and a slick serpent for a tail, the chimeras were the depiction of dangerous. They breathed hot-red fire through the lion's jaws, their teeth ripe for the killing and their claws aching for the shredding of skin. The chimeras roared their loudest to the echoing sky. He shivered as he saw two chimeras fighting one another, their battle arsenals used to the minimum so as to not inflict grave injury to the other. It was like watching two volcanoes erupting at the same time, as the two kept their competition on who lasted longer. Their might and strength were stuff of legends told in tales back when Lavi was younger, and now here he was taking in the first sights of chimeras. But even these great and feared beasts bowed their allegiance to the more powerful Allen.

Then Allen took Lavi to see the griffins on those high mountains hatching their large eggs in their comfy nests of straws. The griffins with their lions' body and eagles' wings cawed at the sight of Allen and Lavi. They had fur on their body and feathers of wings, making them both land and sky beings. The mothers were at their nests, giving the proper warmth to their sleeping eggs. Lavi felt the soft fur on one of the griffins that came to welcome him and Allen into their territory. Their hard beaks can break even the hardest of gold, and their claws were made to cut through rocks like a knife through butter. Allen had gone and about to praise these majestic creatures, which made the griffins in turn swell at the sound of their great King flattering them.

There, in the quiet soft meadows of the lush greenery, were herds of unicorns and the legendary Pegasus. Unicorns with sharp horns on the top of their white heads were grazing under the clear blue sky, unworried of the humans staring right at them. The Pegasus horses were also eating their breakfast, their giant wings waving with all the dignity that a mythical creature had. Allen came striding forward calmly, and the magical horses were unafraid at their King's presence. Taking a shot, Lavi took an apple given by Allen and walked slowly towards one of the mighty Pegasus. As the mythical being looked at him curiously, Lavi could admire this new being up close. When the Pegasus had taken the courage to eat the offered apple, Lavi's heart leaped for joy at the achievement and ran his hands over the feathery wings of the horse. Allen could only laugh gainfully at his friend's act of kindness.

Before they went for dinner, Allen and Lavi took their bath in the peaceful lake. They began playing with the mermaids and mermen there, their fish tails swiping through the air with the normal trails of glinting water drops. Nixies came to play as well, but Allen warned them in advance to keep their singing voices shut, for their magical singing voices can be deadly to humans such as Lavi. Nymphs joined in the laughter and fun, after they had left their fear of Lavi back. Together, the entire lake family laughed their sorrows and fears away, letting their carefree life float on the clear water surface.

The sun had set on the griffin's homeland, and Lavi felt himself stifle a yawn. But the best had yet to come, for Bookman took the liberty to organize an outdoor dinner open to all who wishes to dine together. Lavi laughed out loud when he saw Allen, in his human form, blow out his blue flames to heat up the dinner prepared. Bookman and Cross took several steps back as the undying flames began to cook the dinner to crisps. The satyrs of male bodies and goat legs came to offer their entertainment for the welcomed new guest of the forest. With an approving nod from their King of Kings, the satyrs played their twinkly flutes of joy. Elves and fauns perked their sharp ears up as the light music began to fill the dark forest. They came to do music with the musicians, and they did just that. Soon, every mythical creature joined in the outdoor dinner, dining and laughing at today's good activities. The elder ones watched from the sidelines as their young ones danced and played with the cheerful music, uplifting their downed spirits like nothing before.

Then all was silent. Lavi stopped his amusement as he saw a winged woman walking her way to the corner of the garden. The mythical creatures trembled in fear, running to the open arms of their comforting parents who were watching this newcomer with guarded eyes. All held their hard gaze on the woman. Lavi saw this woman was a harpy, a mythical being which said to be the incarnation of evil herself. She had her wings broken, the bones jutting out dangerously to those disheveled black feathers that made up her wings. Lavi was about to ask Allen who was this when he saw that Allen was not at his side anymore.

Allen was instead walking towards the harpy lady with all the royalty that he possessed, his every movement kept watched by the mythical beings around them. Then, he did something amazing; The King of Kings gave a polite bow to the mistakenly evil harpy before taking his empty seat next to her, his face devoid of any fear and worry.

As if a bubble had been burst, the atmosphere returned to its once joyful state. The children began to laugh and sing and dance again, the parents watching protectively. But the mythical creatures gave a wide berth from Allen and the harpy, who was by then deep in conversation with the cheerful King.

"That's Lenalee, the last harpy," Explained Bookman, who was taking his seat next to the watchful Lavi.

"You can take your hand off of your hammer, she will do no harm to him," Lavi was unconsciously having his hand around the holstered hammer. Taking his hovering hand of his weapon, Lavi did not take his cautious eyes off Allen.

"Lenalee only has Allen to befriend her, for all the other beings of the forest dare not come near her at all. Our King is truthfully modest to even lowering himself to the harpy…. You should be proud of him, Lavi,"

Lavi was one step ahead of Bookman this time. His admiration for Allen had increased tremendously for Allen's courteous actions. He couldn't take his eye of off Allen even if he wanted to, for that sweet smile and perfect face kept appearing in Lavi's mind. Allen's bright laughter filled the air, giving the aura a much needed boost at the joyful occasion. Lavi could die hearing that absolutely adorable laugh coming from Allen, deciding that the solemn and quiet Allen wasn't the real Allen. No, this here, this laughing and enjoyable Allen in front of him right now, this was the real Allen. And he would do anything to keep that Allen by his side.

"My beautiful swan maidens and selkies, sing for us on this wonderful night!" Chirped Allen, throwing his usually close demeanor to the wind. The swan maidens casted their swan feathers off as the selkies took out their seal skin off their own bodies. Together, they took their place in the center of attention as their voices joined in the forest's soothing voice. They sang of light memories, of battles and victories. They told of stories of ancient past and present, told them of secrets and shadows. They told of their adoration to the mystical forest and the all mythical beings. Most of all, they sang their song of praises of the legendary dragons, and their returned King of Kings. As they chanted their spell of enlightened songs in one melodious voice, they entire forest held their breath as they begun to drown themselves in the beautiful sound. Lavi saw Allen's face in pure serenity, admiring his kingdom's welcoming voice once more. It was an undeniable picture that took Lavi's breath, and heart away. As his heart did giant leaps, Lavi knew this strange light-headed feeling that took over his body with its delicate fingers. Oh, he knew this feeling he held so deeply for the young dragon king.

Lavi was in love with Allen.

* * *

_Auu, finally Lavi came to his senses! Come on, as if his mind screaming at him that most obvious fact wasn't enough! XD I pity Cross's part, so sad! If only he acted THIS guilty in the anime. But since he really does care about Allen in the manga (VERY subtlely), then I guess it's alright :) By the way, I'm about to bump this story to T-rated, cause it's going to get down to business soon. MUAHAHAHAHA You have been warned! XD I'm going to have the usual, THANK my supporters of this story (which I still hope you're currently enjoying)_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

_Okay *cracks knuckles* time to get back to work! Go us! Hahaha You are the best people I could ever have, ILY! Please don't forget to review before leaving and have a blessed day! =D_**  
**


	11. Chapter 10 To Stop the Bonding

The sun was touching its ray of sunshine on the Dark Forest, where all mythical brings were sleeping and breathing deep breaths, dreaming of playful and soft dreams. The griffins were howling at the rising sun, as the water nymphs sang lightly to the drowsy forest. The trees rustled awake, making its leaves to fall down to the dirt earth below. The morning sky was clear and bright, foreboding wonderful weather for the passing day. It was yet another smooth day to get over with, as the forest burst into life once more. The creatures of the magical kingdom picked themselves up from their slumber and commence their daily schedule, with smiles on their faces and plans ordered in their mind.

Lavi himself was already awake, with a bag pack sashed from his left shoulder to the right side of his hips. It was already filled with food and water by Bookman beforehand for the long journey that Lavi wanted to undergo; he was going home. He fidgeted on the spot as he took a shaky glance to the bottom of the mountain where he was standing on right now. When he announced his decision to the forest yesterday night, the forest itself fell into sadness as it didn't want its new ally leaving its protective guidance. The mythical beings that had made friendship bonds with him expressed their concern over him, trying futilely to persuade him to stay longer. Lavi would have nothing of that, because he longed to be in the arms of his first home. The older centaurs understood the meaning of home and calmed the worried crowd as Lavi went back inside Bookman's house to start packing up. Both Bookman and Cross said their goodbyes earlier this morning, after bidding him a safe journey. Lavi had offered Cross to join him in his journey back, but the general had denied that offer, saying that he would linger in the forest a little while longer. Waving a good bye, Lavi started his way back with nothing but that packed bag and the clothes behind his back, alone and deprived of any companionship.

But that was not why Lavi was shaking with fear now. No, it wasn't. He was afraid, all because of that crazy dragon mage that had made him an offer that was so farfetched-

A strong wind caused Lavi to fall back into his backside, as Allen came landing down onto the edge of the rocky mountain. Allen watched gleefully at his best friend's nervousness and shook his outstretched wings to its full length. Lavi admired the darkness that was the wings, seeing the darkened muscles thinning at the corners and giving the dragon an intimidating aura. In his dragon form, Allen looked more like his given namesake; the dragon mage, the King of Kings. Allen laughed at Lavi's wide green eye and awestruck look. Shaking and stretching one last time, fully contended at the quick warm up he had just did, Allen turned his lean body to the edge.

"You ready for this, Lavi?" Chirped Allen, his predator head watching Lavi picking himself up from the ground. Lavi felt the hard rocks beneath him rumble at Allen's dragon voice, sending trembles underground. He didn't have time to think that through, for Allen was waiting for him to do the impossible.

"Allen, when I said I'm going back to the Black Order kingdom, I expected to _walk_ the way through. NOT riding bare back on the dragon I'm supposed to kill,"

Allen shook his body in reply, his folded wings itching to feel the swift air below once more, "come come now, Lavi. Even you have to admit that flying would be fastest way back to your home. And I'm pretty certain that you'd want to return there as soon as possible?" Baited Allen.

Lavi grumbled at the insistence, but went to Allen's side. He could imagine his seating on Allen, but couldn't think of how that's going to help in flying.

"A-Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing, Allen?" He said hesitatingly, getting on the back of the dragon. Tucking his legs on both sides, Lavi felt the smooth yet rough scales scratching underneath him. On his lower neck, Lavi could feel himself rising and lowering slowly at the deep breathing of Allen. After setting down comfortably and able to get a good grip on him, Allen crawled slowly at the edge. He accidentally kicked tiny rocks from the corner, making Lavi looked fearfully down the bottomless pit. His heart was beating crazily out from his chest cavity.

"Of course I know what I'm doing! I'm the King of Kings; you should have more faith in my abilities!" Chuckled Allen, feeling the grip above his back tightening as he went closer and closer off the edge. Spreading his black wings and taking a deep breath, Allen tilted his body weight slowly off the rocky mountain.

"But I think this should be a good time for me to tell you that no one has ever ridden a dragon before..."

Before Lavi could retaliate at the warning, he felt his weight almost weightless, as if he was made out of feathers. Then gravity came knocking them back into place. Lavi couldn't breathe as Allen dived straight down into the cavern, his wings folded to decrease friction and increase acceleration. He gripped Allen tighter, his breath practically ripping from his tightened throat.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted, emptying his exploding lungs. His eyes tore open to see the gawping ground yawning its welcome to the falling duo, the trees almost in close view. Allen did not answer as he continues to fall smoothly like a bullet. _At this rate that we're going, we're going to crash!_

Then just like Allen had woken from a dream and reality came slapping back, the dragon stretched its wings to the maximum and used that turning momentum to fly straight ahead. Lavi shouted his surprise as the up close trees stopped its zoomed-in view and was now going pass him in fast-motion picture. The wind was harsh, making Lavi's already wild hair looking more and more disheveled. Using the falling speed to gain ground, Allen was a unstoppable mullet in the sky. Lavi didn't have time to register his frenzied thoughts when he saw something dreadful up ahead.

"Shit, Allen! Watch out!" Lavi shouted over the blowing wind, panic clearly slicing through the thick air. They were about to enter some giant rock formations, and by the looks of them, they were going to be for a more-then-bumpy ride.

Lavi tried to turn left to avoid the formation, but when Allen tiled right, they barely scraped the rocky surface. Allen let out a growl as he tried to regain some of his lost composure from the hit, but having Lavi on his back trying to steer him blindly was not helping him at all. They were going too fast now, Allen's advantageously immense speed turned against him, causing him to hit on more of the sturdy and sharp rock formations. Lavi tried his best to avoid the formations, but there were too many of them coming closer too fast. Lavi's mind began to blur in and out, confusion blinded his line of sight. Then something brown came ahead into view and Lavi panicked as Allen hit the rock formation full on.

The humongous rock formation cracked, before it began to crumble down underneath the large force that pushed defiantly against it. Lavi lost his grip on Allen and his legs gave way to the empty air.

"Allen!" Allen himself was in no better condition. Falling into unconsciousness due to the uncontrollable force, the dragon's wings became limp as his silvery eyes gave way to darkness. The conscious of the two knew that they were in a dire state; there were large boulders falling from the sky and Lavi narrowly missed being hit by one of them. His friend was in no shape to fly, the sleeping wings falling in rhythm with the dragon itself. He had to think of a way to escape from this dilemma before the two turn into mush under the rocks and earth.

Quickly gathering his scattered thoughts, Lavi sped through the falling air onto Allen's unmoving back. Knowing the dragon's weak spot right above the neck, Lavi gripped that pale yellow spot with all his strength. The effect was immediate; Allen's eyes flipped open from the nightmare only to have him thrown into the real nightmare. Using the same falling trick, Allen turned his body downwards and increased his acceleration once more. But he also had to watch out for the raining boulders, which had no point of ending anytime soon.

"We have to trust each other, Lavi! We have to work together!" Rumbled Allen, hoping that Lavi could understand over the blowing wind. He received a tentative pat from the back as confirmation, before feeling Lavi's legs tighten their grip once more. Allen heaved a mighty breath and tried to open his folded wings again.

Predicting Allen's moves, Lavi readied himself to face the onslaught of more falling boulders. The other rock formations were collapsing around them, sending more and more rocks and large boulders randomly into their direction. Lavi squeezed his eyes shut and allowed Allen to take the reins. Like a continuous wave, Allen swerved his smooth body side to side, his wings expertly folding and spreading at the right time. Following the moving body below him, Lavi aided in the agility and movement. Boosting their evasive maneuvers, their teamwork was sharpened by the pressure and conditions thrown by fate. Together with one body and one mind, the two coordinated with the other, making them the perfect team of dragon and man.

When they had cleared the obstacles, Lavi let out a victorious cry to the sky. Allen joined in the victory cry by adding one of his own echoic roars. Pulling himself to slow down, Allen flew casually into the clouded sky, where the air was thinner and fresher there. Lavi too relaxed his grip, knowing that they were out of danger.

He saw winged lions guarding their prides on the cottony clouds. They were like the land lions, but this mythical being had wings that allowed them to take the skies as their domain. When Allen flew pass them, the lions and lioness roared their loyalty to the King, showing Lavi their sharp teeth and big jaws. They flew with the wind below them and the clouds above them, until the day turned into dusk. Lavi had just triggered a thought that made his lips open automatically.

"Hey Allen, where are the dragons? Come to think of it, I haven't even seen one dragon at all, besides you,"

Allen did not answer his curious friend's question, only continued his flying. Lavi left it there, contended on just listening to the flapping of those black wings and the soft wind caressing his fevered body. The trip was smooth sailing, and Allen's comforting breathing became a lullaby for the now sleepy Lavi.

Soon, the moon was up in the sky as the night turned its majestic head towards the earth. The sun had its moments of glory, but now was the time for his sister to step in and cause darkness to come out and play. The stars came out to twinkle their blinking lights, trying to outshine the other. Allen fitted right into the darkness, his black scales camouflaging with the night sky. With his wings making no visible sound, Allen quietly landed at the outskirts of the kingdom. Lavi got off Allen and was immediately woozy at the solid ground below his feet. Too long he had gained comfort and used to the moving of Allen that he had almost forgotten how to stand straight. While Lavi tried to regain his composure, Allen changed back into human form to avoid any mishaps. They were in the forest, so Allen's dragon form could not fit into the tightness that was the flora.

"I had a great time, Allen. Thank you... For everything," Lavi said finally. He watched as Allen smiled brightly once more, and again Lavi felt himself falling ever so deeply in love with the young mage standing before him. Lavi's cheeks began to turn red, his face flushing. Bucking up his courage, Lavi stared at those swirling silver eyes and his heart melted at such a pretty sight. _This is it. This is the time I'm going to tell him that I love him. I'm going to tell-_

"Attack!" Cried a loud voice from the forest. Allen didn't have time to register what was going on when he felt himself being held down by strong ropes and tight grips that caused marks over his pale skin. Confusion etched over the shocked duo as they heard clapping of hands coming for the shadows. Mage Tyki came out from his hiding place and went over to Lavi's side unafraid. Lavi was also at the confused end, but his blood coiled at the sight of the grinning Tyki.

"Congratulations, Prince Lavi. Thanks to you, we managed to capture this... _Being_ the king has been hunting for so long. Give yourself a pat on the back!" Tyki said cheerfully without any care in the world. Allen's face was of torn sadness and grim. Lavi watched as those eyes turned malicious, no longer the warm and loving Allen. Now there was only hatred and anger in his once light eyes. At once, Lavi knew what that frustrated message meant. He had betrayed Allen.

Gritting his teeth with a growl vibrating from his throat, Allen snapped at Lavi for the first time,

"How could you?! I trusted you, Lavi! I _trusted_ you!" Allen's voice was of angry and hated intentions. But there was sadness and gloomy emotions over that childish voice. Allen's heart was broken, torn into tiny pieces and was laid down bare to the naked bone. Lavi could do nothing but stare at those crying emotions that threaten to open out, his mind in a numb state as he comprehended Tyki's words. And just like that, Lavi knew he had lost Allen's loving trust.

Before Allen could transform, he was knocked out and taken away. Lavi saw tears coming out of Allen's closed eyes, and he so wanted to go to him and wipe those tears away, to hug him in his arms and never let him go. But it was no use. His body would not obey his heart, his legs rooted to the ground below. He too felt his heart torn apart, coldly and icily was the feelings he held so dearly in his hands right now. He felt empty, lost without Allen's warmth and touch. Then anger came taunting at him. Enveloping himself with ferocity, Lavi attacked Tyki with rage blaring fiercely in his eyes. But the elder of the two smirked before undermining the prince, holding him into place and immobilizing his movements. He stared at Lavi's eyes, the unopened question whispered gently and delicately through the musky air.

_Why?_

"Do you know who Allen really is, Lavi?" Laughed Tyki maniacally. When Lavi continued to glare deathly at him, Tyki answered his own question.

"He's the grand King of dragons, Lavi. Do you know what that means?" Coming closer so that he would be whispering in Lavi's ear, his voice fell into a murmur, "it means he has absolute power over the dragons.. So, tell me, if you have control over the one who has dragons at his disposal, what do you think you would do?"

"No, you bastard! Leave Allen alone!" Struggled Lavi. But a hit on the head accurately made Lavi succumb to the oncoming darkness. The last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness was Tyki's ringing laughter.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to destroy the magical kingdom once and for all. Know what the irony is? They're going to die by the hands of their own glorious Kings!"

* * *

_Ba-Dum! Woah! XD I really pity Lavi at this moment :P Hokay, another chapter done and I do hope you're enjoying this story so far ^^ I wanna shout out to the ones who supported me all this while:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

_thank yous all the way! Alright, time to take a break and sleep in for the day XD Please review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	12. Chapter 11 A New Turn Requires Sacrifice

The sunlight gleams through the darkness of the dungeon. Small drips of clear water were echoing the quiet castle ground; the dank air crowds the once gleaming dungeon. Only prisoners of the highest degree are sentenced to life of imprisonment in these shallow rooms. Once, this mighty strong prison held thousands of convicts, all ready to die for the misdeeds they have brought upon themselves. But now, there were only two. Two of the last people that should be held in confinement by the royal mage.

Prince Lavi groaned to himself as he sat up from the hard seat he laid on. His head was sent turning as he tried to comprehend his current tight situation, the headache coming back to him double-fold. He knew he was in the royal dungeon located underneath the grand castle due to the fact that his father had brought him here once to witness the death sentence on some of the prisoners that once walked these stoned grounds. There was only but a glimmer of sunlight sneaking through the barred windows, telling Lavi that it was due high morning. Lavi remembered yesterday's sudden events with Mage Tyki and his open plan to destroy the magical kingdom, and his mind turned into turmoil at the deceit. He had to warn his father of Mage Tyki's betrayal before it was too late! Speaking of betrayal… Lavi immediately gritted his teeth as he remembered the betrayed look Allen had given to him just before he was knocked out unconscious. That look made Lavi cower down, for he didn't want Allen, of all people, to look at him that way. He didn't mean to betray him, heck, he didn't even know Tyki's plan in the first place! But Allen only saw the surface and assumed the worse. Lavi couldn't blame him for that, but this was no time for lamenting. _I have to get out of here and save him! _

A loud clanging of chains clashed though the damp prison, making Lavi quick on his feet with the hammer on his hand. From the shadows, a painful groan came about. Lavi readjusted his eyes to see Yu Kanda sitting on the ground with shackles around his ankles. Putting his hammer away, Lavi went to Kanda's side and took out the chains that held his friend in place. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Kanda still alive, but was confused as to what he was doing here in the dungeon firstly. Before Lavi could cast a healing spell for the injured samurai, Kanda grabbed hold of his hand and looked at Lavi with an unbelieving face.

"R-Rabbit? Is that you?" Kanda's voice was dry, chocking on dry air. Lavi gave a shot of water to the thirsty man taken from his bag pack, thankful that the soldiers did not relieve him of it. While he was reviving the samurai, Lavi casted the healing spell and the charm did its work on the injury.

"Hey Yu, what's up?" Lavi feebly answered, knowing that he had abandoned Kanda and left him in the dark. Kanda was looking at him with that same death glare of his, but Lavi was too used to its empty threats already. Kanda needs no words to display his message across the dimwit of a prince, but only the straight face was required to get the question in the open. _Explain yourself before I rip you to shreds with my sword and feed you to the dogs. _With a heavy breath and after a slight shiver from Kanda's silent command, Lavi inhaled a deep breath and began to explain the upcoming situation, never leaving any tin detail out of the story. _Kanda deserves that much of an explanation, for what he's been through_.

"-If you don't want to be at my side, Yu, I understand. I'm in a shit-load of mess and you're not obligated to help me. I won't take it to heart if you leave me," Ended Lavi with the apologetic look. After a pause or two, Kanda got up and left Lavi sitting on the floor with his back turned. Lavi was expecting the man to break open the dungeon gates and waltz out of here without turning back or giving him pity. Lavi tsked Kanda-style, as he contemplated that miserable thought. _That's definitely what Kanda would do_. But instead of the breaking of gates, Lavi heard a slap ringing through his ears. He felt his injured cheek turn red with heat as Kanda's wide handprint bean to appear on the clear face. Lavi held a shocked face while Kanda looked down on his stupid prince with that same scowl etched upon his long face.

"Who the heck do you think I am? I'm not a coward, if that's what you think. Baka! My place is by your side, and I'll stay there," Kanda handed an outstretched hand to help the fallen prince up. Smiling secretly, Lavi took that hand and the two shook their years-old friend handshake. Lavi was relieved when Kanda indirectly just proclaimed his loyalty to him again, with the solid shake of his clasp. When Lavi took back his hand, his heart gripped icily at the sight his eyes fell on. He couldn't believe it as he turned his hand over and over, searching for that one sign. Lavi's mind only concluded one thing as he looked for the dragon mark that went missing on his right hand: The bond between Allen and him was gone.

_Treasure that dragon mark he gave you, for it only comes once in a lifetime. _That's what Cross had warned him about! With sweaty hands and clammy arms, Lavi let out a frustrated roar that sent the mice scurrying into their shelters. He had betrayed Allen's trust, thus breaking the bond between dragon and man. Indirectly, Lavi had repeated history. Now he knew what Cross had felt; all those empty emotions and feelings, the sign of betrayal and the loss of the once-strong bond. Lavi felt his mind tumble down, his will power crippled at the punishment that was forever embedded into his skull. The dragon mark was gone, the bond broken, and Lavi worked for was ripped apart as easily as paper. That gaping hole in his heart yawned its darkness upon Lavi, devoid of any ties of emotions and feelings towards Allen. The only companion that was left in his very soul was regret and disappointment. For once in his whole life, Lavi felt… Incomplete, and very alone.

Kanda punched the incredibly stupid prince in the stomach, sending Lavi back a few steps and bringing him back into the present. Lavi may not say it, but Kanda knew the hint of fondness in the prince's voice when he had spoken about the dragon mage. Without words, he knew Lavi had a unique bond between him and Allen, and he didn't need Lavi to explain himself in that matter. To see the prince giving up right before he started is a lowly thing indeed, and he needed to do something before this rabbit prince rot in this hell-hole.

"If you want to crawl down here and lament all you want, be my guest. But Allen needs you out there, and I'm darn sure you wouldn't allow him to die just like that! Now pick yourself up and help yourself get out of this freaking mess!" Kanda said strictly. Lavi's eyes turned back into normal as he quickly collected himself. Chuckling lightly, he stood up with all the dignity that he held in place and threw Kanda that same carefree look with a wave of his wildish red hair.

"Why, Yu, if I didn't know any better, you're worried about me~~ Don't worry, when I save Allen and the kingdom, I'll be sure to add you in my appreciation speech," Lavi answered cockily, that confidence swelling up his pride. Kanda rolled his eyes in distaste, but was grateful that the confident Lavi was back in action. Since he said _when_ and not _if_, Kanda knew he was in for a ride of his life. They clapped hands together to seal the deal and was about to formulate a plan when they heard the quick shuffling of feet coming their way. Lavi took out his hammer while Kanda unsheathed his ready sword. But that familiar red hair put the both of them at ease.

"Get out of here, both of you! Quickly, before Tyki comes round!" Cross whispered harshly, clanking open the rusted gates of the dungeon. Without speaking, the three prowled their way through the castle grounds, melting into the shadows and avoiding all contact with the alerted soldiers. Lavi had wanted to warn his father in advance of Tyki's betrayal, but Allen's safety swiftly overtook his train of thought. To once again see Allen's smiling face and bright smile that was all he ever dreamed of. He had to repair the damage he had caused, nothing else takes top priority. As soon as he swore that silent oath, the three had successfully snuck through the creeping palace grounds. Cross took Lavi's right hand, the hand that was supposed to hold the most honorable mark of all. Cross's face etched in worry as he saw the clearness of the palm, his grip on Lavi's hand tighter. With restrain from hitting the idiotic prince, Cross laid out his plan.

"If you want to save Allen, you have to get help from the Dark Forest. They'll-"

"Well, well, well, look who I found sneaking around like tiny mice. You won't go anywhere!" Chirped Mage Tyki, smiling like a cat that has found its meal for the day. Lavi and Kanda hastily brought out their weapons in the ready, but were held back by the strong arm that was Cross. Without taking his eye off of Tyki, who was now strolling towards them with all the time in the world, Cross growled quietly at the young ones.

"Get going, I'll hold him off. This battle belongs to me,"

"But-"

"GO! NOW!" Commanded Cross, taking out his gun to fire. Kanda took Lavi's reluctant hand and dragged the man away from the battle. The young ones left their elders to do battle, as Cross kept watch over Tyki. The mage laughed at Cross's insolence.

"You know you can't win against me, Cross. What do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

"I'd be righting my past, something I should've done a long time ago," Cross's last words whispered through the air, sending its silent message to the one intended to receive it. With a loud cry of defiance, Cross entered his last battle. Tyki continued to smile evilly, the spell casted straightaway at the attacking general.

* * *

Somewhere, deep down in the darkness that held untold power, Allen heard the silent message, had felt his regret and disappointment. And within a heartbeat, a thread of life that he held so dearly to his heart was cut off. Until there was nothing left to feel. Silently, Allen broke his brave little mask to nobody but himself. The King of Kings went down on his knees and started to cry his heart out for the one that was lost to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavi and Kanda were running as fast as the wind towards the opening forest. They were already panting mid-way; the afternoon sun beat its strong heat against the escaped prisoners. Lavi knew which way to go, while Kanda followed the prince right at his heels and never far behind. Just as they were about to enter the hidden forest, large golems that protected the sanctuary appeared and grabbed hold of the unsuspecting duo. To weary to fight back and was running out of time, Lavi and Kanda allowed the golems to capture them.

They brought the captured humans to the centre of the forest, the heart that stood in all its might and glory. There was the same ancient tree that Lavi had sworn upon, remembering the past he had with Allen. Instead of the legendary King of Kings striding its way towards them, there stood the solemn Bookman in his centaur form with the strictest pokerfaced on. Surrounding them were the magical creatures of the magical kingdom, their noise rising up a storm and never letting go. Without their King to guide them, the mythical beings were in the state of panic, their voices crying out in helplessness and frantic shouts. The trees rustled wildly although there was no wind, the ground rumbling in reply as they shivered fearfully for their lost King. Everyone was in dismay; no longer were the quiet and cheery creatures of the hidden forest. As the two humans walked the path of shame towards the centre of attention, all rose in volume as they threw curses and hatred into the thick air. Bookman shouted above the noise, pulling everyone's attention towards him.

"We have heard what had happened, Lavi. The trees told us about Allen's capture. How could you do this, Lavi? He _trusted _you… All of us did," The pain evident in his old strained voice. Immediately, the noise began to escalate.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. But your actions leave us no choice; you are sentence to die," Concluded Bookman mournfully.

The mythical beings roared its violence towards the human that was responsible for this. They had advanced to Lavi and Kanda, their weapons raised in vengeance for their lost King. Lavi could do nothing but hang his head silently; the wild bangs covered his solemn face into the dark shadows. But Kanda was not one to take death so openly, and he unsheathed his sword and readied himself in front of the oncoming crowd. With a growl, Kanda was ready to do battle with the mythical beings, while the creatures of the forest thrusted caution to the wind. As they quickly advance to attack, a loud voice cut through the forest's outrage.

"STOP!" The effect was done without delay. Both sides stopped their attack to see Lavi walking towards the standing centaur. Lavi knelt down with his head still hanging in shame as he addressed everyone before him,

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I have no answer to defend myself on the punishment already placed upon me," Lavi started. He stood up and dared to look at Bookman in the eye with that same defiant look he had given to Kanda earlier on. "But know this: I love Allen with all my heart and I swear that I'll save him from the mage,"

There were gasps passing through from creature to creature as they heard the confession. Bookman continued to stare on, knowing that Lavi had something else to say. He did.

"I know I don't deserve your trust, not what after all the humans have done. But here I am now, on my feet before you as I ask you; Will you do battle with me?"

Before anyone had the chance to answer, Lavi's hand began to glow brightly, putting the fairies' brightness to shame. Bookman covered his eyes at the bright light so near to him, taking a few steps back. Lavi felt a small comforting tingle on his arm as he felt a familiar swirl of magic covering his hand. When the glow lessened, Lavi hesitatingly opened his enclosed palm to see the dragon mark burning its way through his pale skin once again. Although the mark was fainted like Cross's own, but the fact that it came back made Lavi's heart brim a little lighter. This was only the first step into getting Allen back, and Lavi knew he was too early to be rejoicing. Looking around, he saw the whisperings of the mythical creatures and the same awed expression was relatively scrawled around their faces. Bookman smiled slightly, watching as his prince gazed at the magical dragon mark with wide eyes. Puffing his chest, he rumbled through the now-quietened forest,

"I speak for the people when I say this; we will go into battle with you, Prince Lavi, for our King of Kings,"

The forest howled its acceptance towards the returning dragon mage's friend.

* * *

_Let there be a fight! Haha Well, hopefully Lavi can hold it together until Allen comes back into the picture! BUAWAWA, Cross! :( Stupid Tyki, I shall write you in the most horrible of ways! XD I do hope you're enjoying this story! I wanna thank you to those who helped motivate me yet again:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama,  
**

_for all your wonderful support, I pass you a digital hug! XD I love you! Please leave a review and have a blessed day! PS-I may be slow for the updates soon, since my finals are in a months time *gasp* ARGH, I'mma die! XD See you in the next chapter, yo! =D_


	13. Chapter 12 Master Puppeteer's Arrival

The evening passed by them without a single incident, for all the mythical creatures were into their mode for battling. Their ancient battle plates adorned their unprotected body, while it stood gleaming like the old times. It has been centuries since these battle armors have laid siege on anyone, dawns since they have tasted the taste blood and years since they smelt the scent of sweat. All was quiet, as the evening brought the shadows that would aid the mythical beings in their quest to save their beloved King from the humans.

Pulling his black gloves in check, Lavi led this small army into the kingdom and targeted the castle grounds. Since this morning arrived, Lavi admitted that there was not enough adequate time for these peace-loving beings to get themselves ready for the battle that was to come. But their sheer will power and determination to save their King was hard to ignore. On other circumstances, Lavi would not have allowed such unready soldiers to paint their armor red with blood, but these were not like other circumstances. Bucking up, Lavi led the way with Kanda by his side to attack the proud castle, his home.

The fight was fast and furious, as the mythical beings had the darkness of night by their side and surprise in their arsenal. The sleepy soldiers were taken by surprise before the found their voice incapable of speech. The mythical creatures laid no mercy on the human soldiers, cutting their life lines and then proceeding to their next opponent as smoothly as water. Soldiers poured out to meet this surprise attack, their own armors deemed ready for battle. Although there were some mishaps in the beginning, the two sides began to do battle; their war cries rang through the night time. But there was no denial when it came to the awestruck look etched upon each and every one of the humans' faces as they came to witness their fairy-tale stories come to life and was currently fighting for their lives. There were real, living breathing mythical beings standing before them, and they were out for blood.

_The blood price has to be paid with blood._

As the eternal battle rained down to the ground below, the two leaders strode their way towards the throne room with only one intention in their mind: To kill the one responsible for igniting their battle fury in them.

The once-golden doors that had been the pride of Black Order kingdom were thrusted open, revealing Lavi wielding his mighty hammer and the silent Kanda with his long sword at the ready. The throne room was a wreck, as the two were taken a-back to what they are seeing before them; the once-soft curtains were waving through the invisible wind with ripped out holes and torn pieces. Glasses of the tinted window lay scattered on the tiled ground, glittering timidly with the moonlight that lay across them. Lavi smelt the fresh blood that was now tainting the clear floor, as splotches of the said blood line splattered around like paint to an empty canvas. The people that once served under him faithfully without retaliation were lying on the naked floor, unmoving and not breathing. It was only by grace that Lavi couldn't see the undead look in the servants' eyes, for he knew that he would find the surprise and desperation in those windows to their souls as they had cried out their last breath on earth. Kanda took in the horrendous view disgustedly. _This wasn't the throne room; it was a massacre!_

"Welcome back, my Prince Lavi~~ Do you like what I've done to the place?" Came the voice of the only person alive in this room where death had lingered. Intently, Lavi and Kanda paid attention to the person standing in front of the golden throne. The shadows pulled back to reveal the murderer that dared set this killing spree unchained; Mage Tyki.

The royal mage's silk cloak shone through the light, showing its proud colours to everyone present. But in addition to the royal green, there were splashes of red around the cloak, tainting the pride of the royal mages with the sign of murder. Tyki's face was no better off; with a sinister smile on his face, he held a darkness in murderous intent in those black eyes. Welcoming the two new warriors like they were comrades, Tyki strode down the throne with all the time he had while gloating on their wide eyes and surprised faces.

"Y-You! How dare you show your face here again! Where's my father?!" Shouted Lavi. Kanda gripped his sword a tad nit tighter, expecting the mage to attack them at once. Tyki did no such ting, only circling around his two opponents like a lion to its trapped prey.

"Why, I suppose he's not here. Can't you tell?" Tyki answered liquidly. Before Lavi could pester more on his father's disappearance, Kanda started the pressuring battle.

All conversation ended with a clash of swords. Tyki unsheathed his sword within a blink of an eye and defended himself quickly against the attacking samurai. Attack after attack, Kanda didn't drop back on his advance. Taking advantage of Kanda's continuous attacks, Lavi swung his hammer downwards with full intent on crushing the mage. But Tyki wasn't so naïve as they thought he would be. With a swift murmur of the mouth, magical spells appeared by his side to protect the royal mage from both the attacks. Taken by surprise, Lavi and Kanda were thrown back and were assaulted by the purple lightning spell. They were struck down and were immediately immobilized. Lavi and Kanda had made the mistake of underestimating the royal mage, and now were paying dearly for their last mistake. Lavi struggled against the tightness that was threatening to cut through his kin like butter, his ears picking up Kanda's grumbled struggle as well. But Tyki's spell was nowhere near breaking point. Tyki laughed loudly as he saw the once-proud warriors of Black Order kingdom practically opposing his strongest spell.

"Don't even bother fighting against me! You're too early in your youth to defeat me!" Roared Tyki. Lavi didn't hear a thing, his energy slowly sapped away by the spell bit by bit. Kanda too was drained of his powers, almost to the point of falling to the ground. Lavi doubled his futile struggle, but his current drained condition didn't allow it. His muscles began to disobey his commands, content on relaxing and embracing the pain that was seeping into the skin. Just as they were about to give up, Tyki taunted them at their weak point of pride,

"-Even the mighty General of the Army Cross fall before me! What are you then, to defy me in such a level?!"

That broke the two warriors on a subconscious level. The moment Tyki had said _Cross_, there were only solid perseverance in the mind. With a loud cry, the two broke free of the binding spell, not caring that their skin was already half-burnt with red lines trickling down their open wounds. There was a sudden change in the air as Tyki saw the dead fortitude buried in their young eyes. The atmosphere around him dropped dead cold, the magic aura almost to a pressure point. Without a sound of panting and gasping like they did earlier, the two young and brash warriors became men. Shedding their innocent selves, the two soldiers stood up with the spines straight up and their weapons ringing for the taste of blood. Lavi didn't care that his body was screaming exhaustion, Kanda didn't bother as his arms and legs wanted to give way to unconsciousness. With fire burning in their eyes, the dangerous duo took their stand once again against the now-shocked mage.

"You. Killed. Cross." Answered Lavi, his voice deadly. It wasn't a question, but a confirmation of some sorts.

Beyond Tyki's sharp speed, the mage was attacked by the quick slash of Kanda's sword from the back. With another blink of an eye, Tyki was thrown back with a heavy swing of Lavi's hammer. Soon, Tyki became a helpless punching bag between the two, their voices no longer needed for this battle. They were so fast on their steps; the wind had trouble keeping up with the immense speed. Their attacks deadly accurate and powerful, all hitting home as Tyki tumbled back from the merciless onslaught. All the while, Lavi and Kanda did not say a word, did not breath heavily or even grunted in pain. They were dead puppets for all anyone cared about, hell-bent on avenging their dead general.

_The blood price has to be paid in blood._

Kanda strode forward with his sword screaming for the taste of the mage once more. Expecting Kanda's moves, Tyki brought his sword to counterattack. The two danced along the lines of death, their swords doing all the talking and singing while they kept eye contact with one another. With a sharp command of a dark spell, Kanda swerved his sword downwards with the highest speed he could muster. But Tyki was faster. Avoiding the spell attack, he took several steps back out of Kanda's range and gloated for the moment,

"Ha-ha! Is that the best you can do, Kanda! I'm still alive!"

"That attack wasn't meant to kill you," Kanda sounded; his voice already devoid of emotions and thoroughly fed up of Tyki's useless gloating. Tyki's eyes widen at the remark, his mind already working on the hidden motive that Kanda was now holding up. Before he could comprehend the situation clearly, another voice rang through the battle field.

"_Konbo Ban: Gouraiten,_"

The Terrible Lightning of Heaven attack was Lavi's trump card, used only in emergencies and dire conditions. With the Fire and Heaven seal combined to make the most powerful attack that Lavi have, a fire and iron snake of humongous size roared its arrival. Burning with the fires from hell and crafted with the solid iron from deep ground, the magical snake hissed is way towards the unguarded Tyki. The mage curled his lips into a snarl and was planning to avoid the oncoming snake, but was held on the spot as gravity began to pull its heavy weight on his feet. Shocked, Tyki took a quick glance down and saw that his feet were binded with a sealing spell, casted by Kanda earlier on. That attack wasn't meant to kill him, only immobilizing him so that he couldn't defend himself against this last attack. The snake opens its jaws to endless pain and torture, ready to engulf its master's enemy within a snap of its fiery self. The last thing Tyki saw in the earth was the sheer strength in the two warriors' eyes. And then he was gone.

"Wake up, you bastard! I know you're awake!" Slaps rang through the now burnt throne room, leaving nothing but ashes to ashes that flew with the wind. Lavi was bending over the critically injured mage as Kanda kept his sword ever at the ready in case the mage wants to have another round 2. A groan from the said mage told the two that Tyki was barely alive and holding on. Growling, Lavi grabbed hold of the mage's blackened collar as he pulled the mage off the ground and held him high,

"Where are Allen and my father? Where are they?! Talk!"

A muffled laugh came from the mage as he tried to cough out the blood accumulated around his lungs. Seeing nothing funny and time was running out, Lavi punched Tyki carefully in the stomach. They had searched the entire castle for the king and Allen, but came out for naught. There was neither hide nor hair of any of the two, and Lavi's patience was wearing thin very quickly. As Tyki struggled to sit upright, Kanda swung his sword to hang just about around his neck, stopping all movements and forcing him to look at the standing prince in the eye.

"What makes you think they're here in the first place? And I must say, you're sorely mistaken if you assumed that _I_ was the one responsible for this battle to happen," Laughed Tyki, his mouth bloodied. Kanda tsk-ed before swiping the mage's neck clean through and ending the mage's miserable life. But Lavi was nowhere near contended as he contemplated Tyki's last words.

_What did he mean when he said _he _wasn't the one in charge? If he wasn't the one pulling the strings, who is? Wait! If Tyki was only the decoy, then shouldn't it mean…_

"Lavi!" Shouted another newcomer's voice. Lavi turned to see Bookman galloping towards him, his face all but serene as it used to be. There were blood splattered around his rusted brown armor, but Lavi knew none of it belonged to the old mage. Bookman ignored the dead mage entirely and grabbed Lavi's shoulders in a tight grip.

"Message from the forest: They saw King Earl and Allen on top of the Dark Forest's mountain! And Allen is going to be put under a spell!"

"No…." Whispered Lavi, as his knees gave way, "It shouldn't be the King.. He's not the one-"

"Lavi, your father is the master puppeteer all along! He was the one who wanted Allen in the first place!"

Lavi didn't hear a word, only mortified at his conclusion. His own beloved father was the man behind the scenes, watching the play from the shadows and playing him like a fool. He was only used as another player to get to Allen, discarded away as soon as his duty was done. His own father, the one who he had looked up to since he was born, was the real betrayer. Now, who was he? Who did he owe loyalty to? The gloominess once again took over him, letting him wallow in his sorrow. A comforting hand clasped his shoulders, and Lavi looked up to see his solid pillar of support looking down on him with soft eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but right now _Allen_ needs your help. Will do battle once more, or will you run away again?" Bookman asked, more to Lavi then himself.

Lavi gritted his teeth in fury, torn from two sides. He turned his palm to see the faded dragon mark embedded on his hand, the sign of bond between dragon and man. The bond between Allen and him. Yes, hasn't he sworn loyalty to Allen, his _friend_? He would not abandoned his friend or run away like all the other times. This time, this time he'd do things right and repair the damage! He knew where he stood; he just needed a push to the right direction. Gripping his trusty hammer, the fallen prince came back on his feet and changed into that cocky Lavi everyone knew and loved.

"Where is he?"

Meanwhile, Allen was struggling in his chains. They were on the high mountains where the top stood touching the high heavens, looking down on the earth so far below. The night was waning fast, the sky turning ever the darker with a malicious aura around the quiet atmosphere. The spell placed upon him earlier on was taking its toll on him, as he felt his strength being dragged away and his will power leaving him. The glowing red marks around his body began to burn brighter, the binding spell increasing its altitude on the dragon mage as he cries out in pain.

"Allen!" Shouted a voice from below. The two saw the familiar red hair and the enlarged hammer by his side. Allen did not hear his name being called, his attention to much on diverting the spell from his beating heart. Allen did not know Lavi was there for him, did not know about Lavi's retaliation or rescue as he continuously swallow the assumption that Lavi was still an enemy. King Earl growled menacingly with deathly intentions as he saw his casted puppet standing defiantly before him. Lavi glanced up to see Allen shackled in chains and the signs of the spell binding him under Earl's orders. If he doesn't do something soon, Allen would be under the Earl's hypnotic spell!

Before he could formulate a plan, Allen cried out with all the fury that he had. He felt the spell seeping through and overwhelmed his heart into its icy grip. Allen's senses became numb as he tried his last to push the spell off, but was fighting futilely against the magical intruder. Then, Allen's liquid silver eyes were drowned into darkness. Once, those warm eyes were filled with life and love, now they only contained death and untapped power. Allen's breathing even out as the chains lay around him, unshackled. The spell marks around him burned brightly at first, but then faded away as they had finished its work upon the weakened dragon mage. Lavi heart gripped tightly as he felt Allen's conscious slip slowly away.

_No! _Lavi mentally thought, trying to grip hold of Allen's last thought before it too dissipated away with Allen's last defiance. Allen's final thoughts sent chills down Lavi's spine as he felt the regret and pain that came along with the torturous thought.

_Lavi, why have you abandoned me?_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT FINALLY WORKS! YOU'RE FINALLY MINE TO CONTROL, ALLEN!" Laughed King Earl maniacally. As triumph overtook him, Allen stood up with his shoulders sagged, his eyes now devoid of any individual thought and emotions.

"Now Allen, do what you have to do," Commanded Earl with a sneaky voice.

Allen's eyes blazed red as he summoned up the command, his eyes staring directly towards the battle that was waging still at the castle walls. The roar of dragons sliced through the sky as they took wings, obeying their King's immediate orders. The grand flapping of wings were sounded through the clouds, making everyone down at the ground look up in the sky and their mouths open wide with the awesome view. Dragons of many sizes and breeds filled the empty air with their large presence, their mind faithfully obeying their dragon king's command. Before anyone could react accordingly, the dragons fired upon them. Breaths of fire and pillars of flames rained down from the sky, burning all who were under their power of the combustion.

There were cries of shock and surprise as both humans and mythical beings were burnt and left to die under their scorching heat. The mythical creatures were taking this hard, as their kings were killing them all one by one without question or sound. As they kept watching their kings blow their fiery breath upon them, the only last emotion they felt for the dragons above was sadness. Lavi stood his ground as he heard the distant cries of shock and pain echo from the castle, his heart scrunched into crumples as he tried to tune out their agony. They were crying for mercy, for help, for salvation. But all they got was the outstretched hand of death and torture themselves. As Lavi tried to grasp the pressing situation and not fall into temptation to give up, King Earl laughed with all the happiness in the world as he eats up the sweet cries of anguish. The forest cries out for their king, the ground grumbles as the star in heaven twinkled along the Milky Way. The dark clouds gave way from the sky, revealing the dark round shape of the moon in its full power, enveloping the rising sun's rays behind its shadow.

The eclipse had begun.

* * *

_Wakakakkaka, I'm so evil! XD But thank goodness that Tyki's out of the picture. No offense to those Tyki fans out there, but he kinda creeps me out slightly. Haha I do hope you're enjoying this chapter, now that it's in full swing! I want to SHOUT OUT to the people who helped me in this story:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35,  
**

_Without you, there wouldn't be a Laven story in the first place! Alright, back to studying *sob sob* I'll try my best to sneak in the next chapter after I'm done! Please review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	14. Chapter 13 The Prophecy Recreated

The eclipse has now begun.

Lavi was in frenzy, confused and stuck in a tight position. King Earl was laughing while wallowing in all his glory, while Allen kept his darkened eyes on the dragon's continuous onslaught on the unsuspecting mythical beings and the humans. Lavi was almost down to his wits; everything he had worked to prevent was now churning in reality and claiming innocent lives. Lavi was used to the crying of people due to him being a solder of war, but these shouts for assistance were far from normal. For they were facing the most undefeated foe known to man: Dragons.

Lavi wanted to run away, he really did. Thoughts about turning yet another blind eye to this pressing situation plagued his mind, telling him to give up that lost hope and surrender to his father which he was suppose to be supporting. But that was then and this was now. This Lavi will not be taken in by his selfish demands and wants, because now there was someone in his life that he couldn't afford to lose, couldn't bear to lose, and that said person is in dire trouble. He needed to get to Allen before anything bad befalls on him, and if that happens, Lavi was sure he would not live with the guilt and regret that was going to hang around his neck for the rest of his life. Holding true to his courage and mind, Lavi quickly thought of a way to climb the steep mountain without any help. But the rocky nature was in a far more dangerous state then the Mountain of Blood, every climbing step could prove fatal for a mere human like him. But what choice did he have in this situation? Cracking his knuckles and tightening his gloves, Lavi stepped up the mountain.

And was halted by the whining that was coming towards him. A flash of flurry white sped through the Dark Forest as the trees gave way to the mighty Pegasus. The mythical being was not in battle, contended to stand in the sidelines until the situation calls for him. With the flapping of his giant feathery wings, the white horse landed beside Lavi with a soft gallop. Pegasus had something hidden in his mouth, and Lavi took out his hands to receive a bottle of aqua blue liquid. Attached to this small vial was a note written in the cryptic cursive writing of Bookman himself.

_-Throw this spell on Allen. After 10 seconds, the spell will do its charm on him-_

Looking at Pegasus gratefully, Lavi smoothen his back, "I need to get up there! Can you take me?"

The only answer Pegasus gave to the human ally was an accepting whine and a short shake of the soft head. Gripping his solution like it was his lifeline; Lavi tucked the spell safely into his pocket before getting onto Pegasus's bare back. Unlike Allen's rough scales scratching below him, Pegasus held only softness and comfort. Lavi held onto the reigns placed on Pegasus and pulled him upwards, towards Allen.

With a whine and a kick, Pegasus lifted off from the ground below and took to the skies with one mighty flap of his wings. Pegasus galloped through the sky upwards, as if its hooves were on solid ground. Using his riding experience he obtained with Allen, Lavi gained momentum and helped with the accurate speed Pegasus needed to overcome the excess weight placed on him. Onwards and forwards they went, Lavi already taking out his hammer and holding the reigns in a vice grip as he got ready for the upcoming battle.

King Earl laughed territorially. The thunder was clapping its mighty drums in the sky, with brother lightning accompanying him with its strikes of pure electricity. The eclipse was sitting on the sky's throne in its fullest power, darkening the earth below with its large shadow. Allen was weakening with power, totally drained from calling the dragons from their sleep and ordering them to kill the mythical beings. There were some who questioned his command at first, some who even fought against him. But Allen was their king, their eternal ruler; his every word is law. Giving them the power to attack the kingdom that was at battle with one another had taken its heavy toll on Allen, his energy scarcely remaining to keep himself upright.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, while descending from Pegasus's back. King Earl snarled in reply to the intruder, his eyes filled with evil intentions. On the other hand, Allen did not pay any heed to the newcomer. Lavi's voice did not ring any bells in his already sleeping head as he continued to obey Earl's commands. The eclipse was at its best, at mid point in the middle of the sky with nothing but the twinkling stars as its comrades.

"Come and join me, Lavi! What use is there for you to fight me, your own father? With you by my side, we could rule the world! Come, Lavi!" Purred King Earl, outstretching hand for Lavi's own. Lavi was really tempted to take that offer as the king's words played through his mind. The offer nearly clouded his judgment, seducing him into the king's hand once more. If he joined his father, he definitely would be king of the kingdom, his childhood dream coming true. Everything he could've wanted would be summoned by just a simple snap of his fingers. There was nothing in the world he couldn't have under his palm. He would have a solid future in front of him; nothing would stand in his way.

_Where the sun is no longer the sun,_

_Where the moon is no longer the moon,_

_A sacrifice made, A soul required,_

_Choose then,_

_Thine soldier of strong spirit and stronger will:_

_Your heart or your future._

But his heart would not be contended on just materialistic desires. Gripping his knuckles until they turned white, Lavi tried to chase away those exotic thoughts and concentrated on the one person that matters to him the most. He could have the money in the world, but that wouldn't buy Allen's truthful smile that he loved the most. All the jewelry he could have, but none would shine better than those sparkling silver eyes that he could fall deeply for. Lavi could have anyone by his side, but none would take his heart away like Allen did so quickly and innocently. He loved Allen, by death and life itself.

"My place stands beside Allen, not you. Forgive me, father,"

The king's grinning smile lay permanently on his face as he slowly absorbed Lavi's words. Then his hand curled back to his side and he bowed his head lowly, all the while keeping silent to his son's decision. Lavi expected King Earl to throw his anger upon him, calling him a traitor and shout curses upon his soul. But as those large shoulders started to shake in reply, it woke different reaction that Lavi was thinking about. The king laughed his head off, as if Lavi's solid decision was only a small joke to his side. But there it was, hiding in that heavy laughter, the sound of someone's insanity breaking free. Lavi held his hammer tighter, readying himself for the attack. But King Earl had other plans to get rid of his insolent child.

"If you want to die that badly, Lavi, who am I to argue with that? Then die you shall, but not by my hands," Directing his hand towards his new puppet, he commanded in a booming voice, "Allen, kill this perpetrator for me now!"

Against his aching muscles that screamed to be relived, Allen got up to do his master's will. With deadly eyes that shook Lavi to the core, Allen grasped a giant sword from thin air itself, heaving it with a large swing of his mighty arm. Lavi didn't have time to register before he felt a blowing hit nearly cutting off his mid-section, defending himself with his hammer in the nick of time. But the failed blow sent Lavi several steps back as the heavy blow was too strong for Lavi to hold his ground. Immediately, Lavi knew that Allen was in a whole different league then all his past opponents; Using his strength and magic that Mage Mana had bestowed upon him since young, Allen has as much experience in battling as General Cross had. Not to mention that all his human weaknesses and faults are covered completely by the speed and power of the Dragon King himself. Allen was meant to fight as much as he was meant for peace, like the two same sides of a single coin.

Quickly, Lavi took out the shaking vial when he had an opening ready. When Allen took that opening to attack, Lavi all but threw the uncapped bottle at him. As the spell reeled Allen back as soon as it hit home, Lavi circled around the surprised dragon mage. Summoning up a binding spell, Lavi casted to Allen and paralyzed him while the spell took its time to compensate. Lavi recalled reading Bookman's note telling him of the 10 seconds recharge and hoped that it would react in due time before it's too late.

But Allen would not wait patiently for 10 seconds. Breaking free of the binding spell as easily as he could in dragon form, Allen grabbed hold of his sword and attacked Lavi furiously. Lavi couldn't manage to send a single hit towards the much stronger Allen, only receiving those blows with a wall of his hammer. Deciding on relying on his defense-considering that he didn't have the openings to go offense- Lavi gritted his teeth as he received blows after blows. His mind counting down the miserable seconds that passed by him all too long.

_5... 4... 3..._Almost there, Lavi reminded himself. His body was almost aching to the maximum as Allen rained hits to weaken his defense. Lavi was already panting and trying to hold on to his conscious state, but the seconds slowly turned into hours for his sake. His mind tumbled forward as the last of the seconds ticked slowly by him.

_2... 1..._A slash sliced Lavi's upper body deeply, causing his mind to shut down completely. Allen had taken that tired opportunity and turned it against its own. Heaving the heavy sword downwards, Allen cut through Lavi's right shoulder all the way to his left hip as easily as knife through butter. As soon as the 9th second was over, as soon as Lavi's bloodied body fell to the ground, as soon as the eclipse pass through its throne, Allen screamed with all the air from his lungs into the empty sky,

"LAVI!" The last thing Lavi saw in his living life was Allen's real silver eyes filled with pain and sadness. Leaving with a silent smile on his face, Lavi garbled his words that only Allen's acute hearing could hear,

"Welcome back, Allen," with those thoughtful words, Allen felt the emptiness of his beating heart break open, as another one of his dearest friends left him on this living world alone.

The roar that Allen released out of anger emitted through the entire kingdom, as they stopped their advance to hear the agonizing cry of the heartbroken king. The forest claims its condolences as the sky above trembles underneath the heavy gaze. Magic overflowed from Allen's body and made the air around them turn heavy with grief, but the dragon mage in question did not care. For the one person that he had come to love and appreciate was now gone from his sight, now joining the ranks with General Cross. Even after all of this, after all they've been through, Allen thought the sacrifices made were too great for the victory that came along with it. Even with all the powers that he held under check, even with all the authority and ruling that he was responsible for, Allen could not trade them for the life of his best friend. Allen strained his dragon hearing, trying so very hard to hear that familiar thumping heartbeat that he took comfort in... But heard only silence.

Finally, Allen broke down and cried his heart out. Tears fell continuously from his swollen eyes, his face all red with grief and gloom. As the nature turned its ancient head towards the crying human, its rocky heart also melted at such a rare sight. For Allen was not the powerful dragon mage that time, and he was not the glorious King of Kings everyone had looked up to. He was only just a small young man, who was lamenting for the loss of his best friend.

While Allen mourned for his lost friend, he did not take notice on the flowing spirit that was coming down from the heavens above. Until the spirit wrapped its comforting hands around Allen's shaking shoulders. Allen snapped his head up to see the spirit of Mage Mana hovering beside him, that sweet smile still reflected on him. If this was another time, Allen would've gasped out loud and embraced his long-lost father in a tight grip. But this time, it was hard to be rejoicing when his best friend was gone from the face of the earth.

"Don't shed your tears, my dearest Allen. Don't cry, all is not lost," came the familiar soft voice Mana used to talk to whenever Allen was sad about something. Sniffing back that stream of tears that wanted nothing more than to escape his eyes once more, Allen smiled shakily to send a reassuring look to his father. But Mage Mana knew better then to fall for that false smile that Allen had put up to ease his tension. Hugging his son, he whispered into Allen's ear with the soft wind by his side.

Allen's eyes then widen with surprise at Mana's words. Within a eye blink, Allen hurriedly agreed to Mana's statement and quickly mumbled the spell that was to be casted upon Lavi. Placing his christened left hand above his chest where the beating heart lays, Allen mumbled the spell that would bring Lavi back from the dead, for a price. The beating heart complied with Allen's wishes, the old and long-forgotten spell aided in the process as it slowly entwines around Allen's heart.

Lavi was in a world of white. He couldn't feel anything; neither emotions nor feelings accompanied him through the march of death. Laughing lightly to himself, Lavi knew that he was dead, but he was not at all bothered at that hounding fact. His memories were there with him, and together with that came the pictures he kept of Allen. He remembered his last living thought, and the last time he glimpsed on Allen's real face before he died. _As long as Allen is safe and alive, I would do this over and over again, without a doubt._He expected to see General Cross on this other side, but he wasn't the one that greeted him there.

Standing in front of him was a tall man of his early thirties, with the stature of a well-bred royal. His broad shoulders held the royal cloak of purple, while his hand held the ancient staff of mages around the world. There was a Cat's Eye jewel around his neck, its blood-red color shone brightly against the surrounding whiteness. There was sternness in this man's old face, but there was also kindness and love in those eyes. Lavi could piece together the similarities, that same smile and graceful face. How could he not? It was an older version of the one he loves, after all.

"Mage Mana, pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face," remembering his respect, Lavi bowed deeply for the mage that had brought Allen up carefully. The small thought of Allen made his beating heart a jump or two... _Wait... Beating heart?_

"Allen wants you back, Lavi. He's doing all he can to do just that. And if I know my own son, his stubbornness wouldn't give way to pure logic," Mana's voice was like a flowing stream with calmness and deity-like. It was easy to see that Allen had taken up from the mage in more was then one.

"W-Wait, what's going on? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" Shivered Lavi, his heart doubling in effort of beating although Lavi didn't do anything to cause it to move into life. Mana lightly chuckled, his eyes glittered brown as his voice spoke volumes of power and suppressed pride for the young ones.

"As you know by now, Allen is also part-dragon, along with his human side. This means he can do anything that defies the very fabric of science. Currently, he is now attempting to give you half his heart, in the literal sense. By the look on your face, I'd say it's working!"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean? Won't he die if he even takes out his heart?!" Shouted Lavi, panic clear in his voice. If Allen tried to even take out his heart, he would die in the process! Lavi gritted his teeth in frustration. He would be damn if he went all this way just to know that Allen is going to die anyways! Mana placed a sudden hand above his shoulders and Lavi felt his anger seep away like it was nothing. Apparently, Allen also learnt this comforting skill from Mana too, since it's having a soothing effect on Lavi.

"You hear, but you don't listen. Allen is half dragon and half man, so the normal rules of magic doesn't coincide with him. The dragons held this certain spell in tight security, for this one endangers not only the bearer but the casted one as well... But even with those odds stacked against him, Allen still wanted to bring you back..."

Mana hugged Lavi for the first time, and Lavi could feel the compassion etched in this old man's strained voice,

"Please take care of Allen for me, Lavi. I love him so much just as much as a father would to his son. Don't let him die, Lavi,"

Lavi didn't reply to those parting words. How would he reply to that anyways? Swearing by his soul, he solemnly took that promise to heart and accepted that responsibility that was given to him. Before Lavi could thank him for all that he had done, a surge of power flowed through from Mana's body into Lavi's own. Giving him the last strain of his energy, Mana bid Lavi goodbye and left the prince to tumble into the darkness that took him by the storm.

He was drowning in the sea of black, gasping for the air that escaped his lungs far too early. Lavi felt the pull from under him, wanting to grab hold of him and drag him down into its dark depths. The waves splashed furiously before him, sending him deeper and deeper into the open arms of death once again.

"Lavi! Wake up! Please wake up!" That voice overcame the thunderous applause, making Lavi regain his energy to fight back against the giant currents once more. He did not know where he was going, but that voice became a siren's call to him. It urged him in ways deeper then the grip death had on him, and Lavi doubled his efforts into living once more. All the while, Lavi followed that same voice that tugged on his heart string, never stopping until he reached the surface.

Lavi breathed out loud as if he broke the deep water's surface, his face painted blue with tiredness. Looking around, he was back on earth with the solid ground beneath his fingers. At his heart cavity, laid a dragon mark more exquisitely drawn then the one he had on his palm. Someone was panting with weariness beside him, and Lavi's now-beating heart leaped with joy at the sight of Allen.

"Lavi!" Allen all but hugged the alive prince with all his remaining energy. His face was covered with a thin line of sweat, for it took a large amount of magic power to break his heart and cast the strong spell on Lavi's body. Part of him didn't think the spell would work, that he was grasping on imaginary straws of hope. But feeling Lavi's warm body beating underneath him once more was his reward for holding on to that so-called 'lost hope'. The two hearts reunited once more, both pumping in the same rhythm as the other. Lavi was beside himself when he was embraced by the happy Allen, and gratefully sucked the warmth and heat coming from the dragon mage. The comforting smell of Allen engulfed him, soothing his soul as he ran his live hands around the solid back that he loves to hold. He was in high heaven as he held his loved one, but his eye dwells on the looming shadow that was threatening to break them apart. King Earl swung his sword to the ready upwards, his eyes sharp darkly on the loved pair.

"Allen! Look out!"

* * *

_Whee! Lavi's back from the dead! Literally XD Oh, and don't you worry, it's not going to end as simple as this, I've got another plan concocted in my tiny little brain hehehe I do hope you're enjoying this chapter, it'll do me great pleasure if it does! I wanna bow down and sing praises (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating here but that's how I'm feeling right now) to these wonderful people:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula,  
**

_For all your support, here's the awesome chapter you've been waiting for! Ugh, now I have to get back to studying if I want my parents to stop hounding me XD Please review and have a nice day! =D  
_


	15. Chapter 14 Joining of Two Forces

"Allen!" Lavi narrowly pushed Allen out of the way and skirted away from the cutting of the Earl's giant sword. Moving to the side, Lavi heaved his hammer and got himself for another attack. Allen crouched to defend himself by his side, almost panther-like. Together, they watched carefully as King Earl's took his sword out of the ground and began to calculate his next move. Seeing as that he was outnumbered, in more ways than one, King Earl whistled with a high tune that carried strongly through the thick sky. A screen from above made Allen and Lavi dived downwards to avoid being hit by a giant shadowy demon.

With outstretched claws, the dark demon grabbed the king and fled from the battlefield. Lavi started to chase the escaped king, but was held back by the quiet Allen, who only watched on as the dark creature flapped its soundless wings while carrying the king. King Earl cursed upon the stars as he looked back at the duo that foiled his master plan.

"This means war! You hear me, King of Kings! You will all die!" Proclaimed King Earl, melting into the shadows that were already turning quickly into daylight. Lavi watched the flying demon until it was out of sight, then his mind crumbled down.

The last thing his ears picked up before succumbing to sleep is Allen's frantic voice crying out, "Lavi!"

As dawn broke free from its dark prison of the night, the sun came out from the east to shine its light and warm the earth with its heat. Birds were chirping their usual songs of the morning and the wind blew its gentlest of all to wake the drowsy people of the earth. The night gave way to the morning as the twilight moon took its turn of nature to sleep in the now-clear blue sky. The playful sunlight crept quietly into Bookman's guest bedroom, where a loyal prince of a broken kingdom lay a-slumbering as the peace sang its lullaby to him. But the sunlight was persistent in their playtime, and so kissed Lavi repeatedly on those closed eyelids until he began to murmur in his deep sleep. With a soft grumble, Lavi held his awakened head that screamed to be curled up underneath the comfort of the large blanket again. Browsing around, it would seem that Lavi was inside Bookman's humble adorn once more, the familiar wooden desk standing before him like it hadn't move at all. A knock on the closed door was politely accepted while Lavi got up to change into his uniform.

"Here's your breakfast, Lavi. How're you feeling?" Bookman came a-clomping in with all four of his hoof feet.

"Like tornado tossing around in my head all night… Ugh… What happened?" Mumbled Lavi, trying to get a grip on his whirling head. Bookman chuckled softly after laying the tray of food down on the desk. He watched as Lavi sat back down on the bed trying to massage his throbbing head. Sighing to himself, Bookman took the position of being his caretaker and helped his idiotic prince. Placing a soft pressure point on his head, Lavi began to feel himself relax under Bookman's single touch. While helping him, Bookman explained the situation while reminiscing that incident.

* * *

_They were returning to the sanctuary after the dragons suddenly flew off and left the scorched battlefield. They were battered, bruised and critically injured. They didn't know what was going on, but Bookman could safely assume that Lavi had succeeded in saving Allen from King Earl._

_Then they heard a very low whining sound, almost like metal scratching onto one another. Bookman went to the source of the growling sound and saw the most captivating sight; the mighty King of Kings in all his glorious dragon form was curling around the unconscious Lavi. Allen kept watch over Lavi without missing an eye blink of those silvery eyes. Announcing his presence solemnly, Bookman came forward and knelt before his king._

"_Take Lavi from me, my dearest Bookman. My people are calling me, and I have no intentions of leaving him here alone and defenseless," Purred Allen. With all the gentleness that contradicts the dragon's dangerous self, Allen used his teeth to bring the sleeping Lavi to Bookman's side. Nudging Lavi one last time, Allen spread his black wings to the sky._

"_There will be a war a-coming to this very safe haven, centaur. Ensure the forest is prepared by the time of my return," Ordered the King of Kings in all his formality, the glimpse of gentleness gone from his voice. Bookman took Lavi by the arms and gave a loyal nod to his leader._

_Almost hesitatingly to leave Lavi behind, Allen took one last look at his savior, before he too took to the skies and flew to aid his brethren._

* * *

"Where'd he flown off to again?" Asked Lavi, after Bookman had finished telling his tale.

"He's probably off to the Dragons Land, just beyond those mountains to the south. He won't be back for a while and we have a lot of work to do here. I suggest you stay here and help out as much as you can," Bookman replied curtly.

Lavi was walking along the path in the enchanted forest, where the mythical creatures were laying around, tending to their injuries. The battle really was fierce, for they had lost countless many and many more were not in the condition to fight in the battleground once more. To rub salt on the wound, the dragons came into the picture and wrought havoc among many. There were casualties that Lavi himself couldn't count alone, not to mention that they were left with only a few handfuls of fit ones. Lavi shook his head in sadness. If Allen said there would be a war in the Dark Forest that could may be their last battle, the mythical creatures will definitely not stand a fighting chance, seeing as their current condition was in a critical state. They would be slaughtered before they even have the chance to fight back, and Lavi didn't want that to happen to these innocent folk here who only strived for peace in their home. He had to do something to aid the mythical kingdom that was in tatters right now, before the war comes closing in on them. But what could he, a mere prince of Black Order kingdom, could ever do to turn this small wave into a large tide? _Waitaminute! That's it!_

Running like his feet was on fire, Lavi strode his way into the lush green fields. The herds of unicorns were grazing on the green grass while their fouls playing around their parents' long legs. Lavi ignored all of them that called out for him to play with them, only concentrating on that graceful creature that stood waiting for him with its wings outstretched. He smoothen Pegasus's fur on his back, hearing the soft whining of the mythical beast that aided him back then.

"Hey boy, I know this is a bit too much, but I need to get back to the Black Order kingdom. Could you take me there?" An accepting whine and the flurry of flapping wings were his answer. Smiling to himself, Lavi quickly got on the Pegasus and together, they took off and left the injured forest to tend to their own wounds.

Back in the Black Order kingdom, things were no better off than the situation in the forest. Men were putting out the last of the red fire that the dragons had set their fiery breath on to, women were mourning their loss to the skies above and Lavi could plainly detect his once-home burnt in shatters. Houses were no longer houses, only a spot where rubble and dust were laying on the ground. The kingdom was in shambles itself, trying to revive itself from the wounds that the ferocious battle had left behind in its destructive wake.

Since Pegasus was in pure white and was not one for stealth, everyone present on the ground below could see and gasp in awe as the mythical being flew past them without stopping its speed. Their first mythical being sighting flew towards the crumbled castle, where the soldiers were picking themselves up from the ground and tending to the injured and sick. They were down in the dumps, as they had found out that their own king had betrayed them and they were left with no leader to guide them. With their morale shattered into tiny pieces, the soldiers could do no more then to leave this cursed place they once called home.

But a loud whine from above stopped their mopping and they too widen their eyes at the infamous sight of their prince on the mighty Pegasus. Gliding downwards and stopping at the very edge where the throne was located, Lavi descended and watched as his own people gathered around him. He can see the surprised look on their faces, the awe in their eyes as they took in the grand Pegasus. Without missing a heartbeat, Lavi collected his rapidly-beating heart and announced to the crowd,

"My people, as you all have known by now, the mythical beings are real, and they are alive. Our last king, my father, had proclaimed war among them and now they are in jeopardy. I implore you to follow me into helping these beings in their fight for freedom,"

The effect was immediate. As he was not accepted into the mythical beings' trust circle, so too did the people in his kingdom. Shouts of denial and outright refusal rang through the sky.

"There's no way we'd help those miserable creatures!"

"Let them die!"

"We have no business with them! Look at what they had done to our home!"

"Why should we care? They have done nothing to gain our trust!"

"Leave them be! They're nothing but dirt!"

"THEN WE ARE NO BETTER THEN DIRT ITSELF!" shouted Lavi, his patience and royal mask all but broken at the peer pressure he was conflicted upon. The people kept their tongues shut when they heard their prince throwing his outrage upon them. Pegasus let out a whining sound and spread his white wings to the people's accusations, anger clearly in that being's voice. After thumbing the ground, Lavi placed a calm hand on Pegasus's back, soothing the enraged creature.

"Are we really better than them? Can anyone look me in the eye and really say that they're better than them?..." Whispered Lavi to his people. But even that soft voice carried echoes to his quiet people.

"Once, we lived in harmony with these mythical beings. Once, we worked together, fought together, lived together. We were at peace with one another; the mythical kingdom welcomed us into their arms with grace…. And what have we done to repay their hospitality? We drove them from their homes, killed off their loving family members and stole what had actually belongs to them: Freedom.

Now, we have a chance to make things right again, to right the wrong and to correct the past…. They are no better off than we are, and here I am, _begging _you to open your closed hearts and help our brothers-at-arms…. Now, are you going to help your comrades, or are you going to turn away from your humanity once more like what our fathers did in the past?"

There was only silence in return. Lavi heaved a heavy sigh, as he saw hesitation and reluctance in their eyes. Lavi couldn't blame them; they had lived a normal life, free from any mythical creatures and war. As the mythical kingdom die bit by bit, the human world grew prosperous and luxurious. Lavi knew his words were only just words, but he couldn't help stifling an angry shout towards his closed people. _If only they saw what I've seen, felt what I've felt._ Lavi thought miserably. His spirits were drowning in their misery now, the people looking everywhere but his bottle-green eye.

Then came the familiar gruff voice that Lavi took pleasure in annoying.

"I told you my place is by your side, Prince Lavi. And by your side, I'll be fighting with," Kanda announced. Everyone turned their astonished heads towards the grumpy samurai as he strode forward to clasp hands with the prince. Lavi gave out a small laugh as his heart gave a sigh of relief. Looking back to his people, he heard shouts of proclamation.

"Count me in too, Prince Lavi!"

"Let's show them what we got!"

"Lead us the way, Prince!"

As his other faithful people followed suit with a small smile on their faces, Lavi gleamed with achievement. Now that he had successfully opened their heart's gates, there was only one way forward. So, he led the way to the mythical kingdom's last sanctuary with Pegasus in tow.

Bookman sighed heavily once more as he finished healing yet another injured gnome. There were multiple casualties everywhere, and were only a few handfuls that knew healing magic. Bucking up and wiping his sweat, he called out for another injured. While the crumbling injured golem took a seat, Bookman's hands were shivering. There was only so much magic he could do in a day, and he was nearly at his mind's limits. The healing globe glowed lowly, not enough to heal the sad golem to its fullest of strength. Bookman closed his eyes and concentrated more, but he could find anymore magic preserves in his centaur body to do so.

Then, a large amount of energy fueled his hands and magic, surging pass through him to heal the injured golem. Opening his eyes, he saw a young lady with her hands clasping his own larger own. There was healing magic emitting from her hands, using his own as a portal to the injured spot. Her hands were shaking too, but held on as both of them continued to heal the injured. Bookman held back a gasp as he saw many more humans coming to aid the injured, laying their belongings on the mossy ground and browsing through the path.

"I brought along some help, like you ask me to. Like what you see, Old Panda?"

Bookman could do nothing but smile proudly at the cocky prince. His heart griped tightly at the concept that he could never believed; the mythical kingdom and the human realm are joining forces.

* * *

_Auu, Lavi's soooo adorable! XD I apologise if this chapter's a bit too short for you. I was up all night wrecking my brains out of what to do next hahaha I do so hope you still enjoyed this smallie chapter! I wanna give a large basket of flowers to these wonsderful people (if I ever see you in person!)_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X,  
**

_for all your wonderful support, I love you guys! Without you, there wouldn't be me, sitting in front of the computer, writing a lovely Laven story! Haha Okay, back to work~~ See you in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review and have a good day! =D_**  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Reunite the Lost Bonds

Mornings after mornings, nights after nights, the mythical kingdom grew continuously with the help if the human realm. The injured were already up on their two (or four) feet and were commencing battle arrangements for the upcoming war. But not all are beds of roses for the two very different sides, for they have shown distrust and disregard for the well being of the other. Too many years the two different poles have spent living very apart from the other, that they have forgotten the very core of peace. The mythical kingdom were wary of the human realm, the killings that they had done in the past are forever scarred in their fresh memories. They have suffered heavily under the onslaught of the greedy humans, and this was no different than that time. The human realm was on their toes around the guarded mythical beings, their eyes darting here and there for any sign of revenge or treason. They too were wary of the other, for they knew they have done wrong in the past and were now in the guilty party.

Miscommunications fled throughout the Dark Forest in which they had taken sanctuary upon arrival. Both parties blamed the other, pointing fingers and picking business unnecessarily to cause mayhem. For too long many problems have been sprouting up like weed, chocking on the peace that Lavi had worked so hard to maintain. Tolerance was not one of practice among these people on guard. Distrust and past hatred spread among the warriors like wild fire, smoldering any sign of peace and love for their brothers in arms. Respect was rarely given and received, so there was no love loss there too. The mythical beings can only take so much of this strain of pressure that they tried futilely to contain; going up against Bookman, their respective leader for the time being, they sent their negative opinions to the frowning centaur. The humans, too, were fed up of the mythical beings' presence and voiced out their shouts to their Prince, Lavi. There was no togetherness in this dire situation that calls nothing but teamwork, for war needed trust in soldiers and not distrust among brothers. The human realm threatens to leave the mythical beings alone, their last strain of patience now wearing thin. Bookman could do no more then to stand aside while the mythical kingdom shouted their dispute and cursed upon the infection that were the humans.

Lavi was heartbroken, to say the least. He rubbed his aching head as he contemplated this dire situation that was growing ever the more serious each day. _There was two wars going on right now; one out there and one in here. _There was only so much that even he could handle, not to mention the pain and longingness in his chest. To be separated from Allen this long is taking a toll on him, his heart yearning to see him and hold him in his arms once more. He was suppose to pay attention to this morale war going on in the Dark Forest, but how can he concentrate when his heart was swaying to the faraway Dragon Lands where his beloved was? The only thing that was keeping him sane was the fact that Allen's half heart was with him, and if he concentrated ever so deeply, he could practically hear his other half beating in rhythm. No matter how pressurizing the situation was here, that comforting beating provided Lavi an escape to heaven. There it was again, for the umpteenth time this day, Lavi sighed softly for none to hear.

"Don't take it to heart, Lavi. A person cannot hold the weight of the world on his bare shoulders alone, you know?" Advised the coming centaur, with his arms tucked into the long sleeves together. There were bags underneath his eyes as a sign of the troubling times that also worried him to death. Lavi gave a light chuckle as Bookman took a seat beside him.

"How can we fight this war when were fighting amongst ourselves? This war is already half lost even before it started..." Groaned Lavi. Bookman patted his young one on the back, consoling him.

"Be patient, Lavi. They'll find their way. They only takes a gentle push to the right direction,"

"Tsk, more like a _shove _instead!" Grunted Lavi in reply, acting like Kanda in this case. Bookman laughed after hitting his young prince on the head like before. Lavi forced himself to believe Bookman's soothing words, but he found it harder to accept. Of course he understood, but accepting it was a very different thing all together...

Meanwhile, 5 men were packing their belongings at the edge of the giant lake, where all was calm and quiet save for the usual singing of birds and the laughing of men. Winters, a strong man of built proportions and immense strength, laughed gaily at a joke about the mythical beings. With the others, he harbored a deep hatred for the magical kingdom, and wanted nothing more than to return to his homeland and stay there with his loving son, whom his late wife had left behind for him to smoother his love on. He was feared as the greatest warrior the kingdom had; a dragon-killer to the very bones. But if there was one thing that could take a giant like him down to the ground, it was his young and crazy son. He watched carefully with a hawk eye on his son, trying his best not to let the small firecracker out of his sight. A young boy of five was playing with his ball at the edge of the said lake, his father no more than a few feet away discussing adult matters with his comrades. The vibrant haired boy was as mischievous as all young boys came to be, and so he ventured forward just a little more to the dangerous edge then he was supposed to. He bounced the airy ball high up into the air, but he didn't take account on the strong wind that blew the ball out of his reach and into the lake. The animated object sent small ripples through the still lake, floating casually across the water side and away from the boy's short reach. Mentally hitting himself for his dumb luck, the boy stretched some more and tried to get the floating ball that was so nearly in his reach. Almost touching, the boy leaned forward more. And gravity played a cruel trick on the innocent. Falling into the deep water, the boy shouted in surprise before his gaping mouth was filled with water.

"Timothy!" Shouted Winters with all his dismay. Dropping everything he held like it was made out of fire, he ran towards the lake's edge followed closely by the now-frantic four. Timothy was gasping for air that seemed to be running against him, his small hands desperately grasping onto invisible solid ground that wasn't there. His sight was blinded by the sharp water that entered his eyes, his legs was being dragged down by the sheer coldness of the water. Winters was nowhere near his usual happy self, his eyes wondering out towards his drowning son.

"Help! Somebody please help him!" Shouted Winters in dismay. He cursed to himself as he tried to find somebody who could save his son before he was taken under. He couldn't swim much less to save his life, and by looking at his four comrades, he knew that they too couldn't swim as well. There was nobody near the lake area, for they had journeyed far off from the human settlement to collect some food. Winters shouted at the top of his lungs in vain, grasping in fake hope that somebody could answer his call for help.

"Quickly, go get Prince Lavi! Now, hurry!" That had sent the four away; their sprinting followed the smooth wind. Winters paced along the lake's edge like a trapped panther. His heart could take no more pain as he could do nothing to prevent his son's imminent death. When his wife died, he swore to protect his son from any dangers that would harm him. But hearing the boy's screaming for help while he couldn't do anything tore his heart to pieces. Winters watched helplessly as he watched his son drown. When Timothy stopped struggling and was taken under, Winters heart turned icy cold as he thought the worst. The silent lake returned to its usual calm self, as if it taking a young boy's life didn't move it one bit. Winters bowed down to his knees and began to break, his tears flowing out for his eyes as he cried out for his lost son. All was calm and all was nigh. As if nothing had happened.

Then a long body of something large broke the straight surface of the water. Winters rubbed his damp eyes to see the body of an unknown being curling downwards, as if it had no end to its long thin snake-like body. Before he could comprehend what was that, the lake burst into life. Winters stepped back fearfully as a large leviathan broke the calmness of the forest. The giant water snake curled itself around, drops of water twinkling like jewels against its shining green scales. The predatoriness in its red eyes hissed when it came into contact with Winters' own, its large jaws growling while showing its bare teeth larger then a man's whole body. The leviathan swam its way towards the paralyzed man, keeping contact with the human. When it had reached the edge of its terrain, Winters's heart was beating like a jack rabbit at the gruesome sight. The giant predator hissed once more, leaning to its snake blood line. Winters waited for his own death, ready to join his wife and son that were waiting for him on the other side.

But the mythical being did no such thing. The leviathan leaned back and unfurled its scaly body, revealing a young boy safely tucked within its gentle grasp. Winters stood up straightaway and looked at the mythical being with widen eyes. Like its King's unnatural gentleness, the leviathan bit the collar of the unconscious boy and brought him slowly down to the open arms of his father. Although Timothy was wet to the bone, Winters was in high hopes now. Taking his pulse quickly, Winters found that his son was barely alive, his young heart beating ever so softly against his chest. Winters tried to reign down his relieved laughter when he found his son's small heartbeat. _It was slow, but by the Gods, it was still a heartbeat!_

When Winters was hugging his son feverishly, Lavi and the others were already at the spot. Lavi pulled back as he saw Winters clutching his son as if he was his own lifeline and the giant leviathan floating just nearby while watching them. Lavi had wanted to heal the boy, but was held back by Bookman. When he gave the centaur a confused look, Bookman only pointed at the small figure hiding behind the aqua predator.

A petite mermaid tugged her head out of her hiding place as she watched curiously at the human man hugging the small sleeping boy. She had pale yellow hair and a sharp face, her beauty rivaling with her own mer-sisters who were in hiding. She was the braver one of the lot, having the urge to see the humans for the first time. It was she who saw the young boy floating down to her terrain, and it was she who called the leviathan for help. Now that the leviathan's job is complete, it nudged its large head towards the shaking mermaid, telling her to do her part.

Winters's ears perked up when he hears the soft splashing of waves, and saw the most beautiful mermaid swimming towards him. It was the first time any humans have ever seen a mermaid, for they tend to shun themselves from human sightings. Nevertheless, Winters was a gasped at the fearful beauty before him, obviously frightened at his intimidating pose but putting up a brave front.

The mermaid went nearer to the unconscious boy, her attention totally on him now. Putting her thin arm around the boy's neck to support him, the mermaid broke a small shiny scale from her tail and put it delicately into the mouth of the boy. She made him eat the given scale, and Winters knew for certain that she was trying to heal him. Mer people are considered to have the healing ability second to none. Using its scales, mer people can heal anything for the sickest to the critically injured in mere seconds. It was for that reason alone that drove the past humans to hunt down these wonderful beings to near extinction. A groan broke Winters train of thought as he held in his arms his son alive and healthy.

"H-He's alive! Timothy!" Stuttered Winters for the first time, hugging his son who was still a bit dizzy. He stretched his hand towards the curious mermaid, who flinched at the sudden action that made her scared but she held her ground. The warm and large hand landed on her wet head, caressing her softly. She opened her eyes to see the grateful look in his eyes, and she immediately relaxed under the soothing touches.

"Thank you," Winters all but whispered. The mermaid gave him the sweetest of all her smiles, her tail swishing happily behind her. That scene of openness touched Lavi to the heart as his belief for unity and strength rekindled once more. There was hope for them; they just needed a push to the right direction.

As the days gone by, Lavi felt himself totally at ease. After that drowning incident, his men had tried to cover the wrongs with right intentions. This in turn caused the mythical beings to be more opened and trustworthy. There was a hint of working togetherness now, as laughter filled the air once more with its magical properties. The centaurs were giving rides to the young children as they played with one another. Healers of both realms shared painful memories and abilities, always wanting to help the injured more. As the human warriors fought with the elegant valkyries to gain fighting experience with the magical kingdom, the magic of both human and mythical beings brought along peace and humility. Both sides traded experience and bonds, their once-loose relationship tightening its bonds. Laughing to himself, Lavi couldn't ask for more right now.

A loud roar announced from the heavens above gained the attention of everyone below. 5 great kings of the mythical kingdom swooped down towards the coming Lavi. They were young dragons, their wings already at half their adult size. As Prince Lavi and Bookman came to greet them, the clear-blue one came forward as their leader of the small group.

"Our King Allen sent his greetings, Prince Lavi. We have been ordered to help you in your preparation for the upcoming battle. You may call me Swift," Rumbled the low voice of the male dragon.

With the aid of the newcomers, the preparation had sped up its process. The mythical beings held great respect for their kings, while the humans watched them with awe. Soon, the dragons came to peace among both human and beings alike, as they drew the attention of everyone present.

Bookman had decided to organize yet another night barbecue for everyone in the entire Dark Forest. Night fell quicker than the usual, as he evening sky was decorated with the soft glowing of the stars. Cricking of crickets nearby filled the gleaming air as laughter and joy were close friends to the Dark Forest. The mythical beings sat arm in arm with the humans as if they were naturally this close, their smiles and thoughts fueled the light atmosphere. The younglings and children danced and sang and played in from of them, their innocence aided in them making new fond friends. The dragons talked amongst each other, everyone keeping a respective berth away from the legendary beings. Lavi was seated between Swift and one other when Lavi decided to ease up the tension between them.

"I'm sorry for anything we have done wrong. We humans-"

"Save your breath, Prince Lavi. We carry as much grudge against you as we carry against our own people. Although you have killed many of our brothers, we have killed many of yours. _The blood price has to be paid in blood_, after all,"

"Yes, that's what worries me; making me wonder when the heck will this war end," Lavi murmured far too low for anyone to hear. But the dragons heard it just fine. Taking two glasses of wine from the table, Swift gave one to Lavi while nudging his head in the sign of peace.

"It will end when it will end. Look around you; tell me, have you ever seen such a peaceful sight?" Swift said wisely, far too intelligent for a dragon so young.

Lavi had to admit as he glanced around. This really was the rarest sight to behold; both mythical kingdom and the human realm were at peace with the other, contended on just laughing the day's worries away. Lavi chuckled lightly as his worries also melted away with the mystical magic around them that supported this cheerful atmosphere. Swift laughed along as both man and dragon clinked glasses to the sky. The young dragon bellowed loudly for everyone to hear,

"Come! Let us drink and mourn and play for those who have fallen! Come! Let us laugh the night away!" A burst of cheer filled the air as the people complied with the dragon's wishes.

As music and laughter filled the air once more, Lavi glanced to the newcomer that melted shadily from the dark shadows with her wings unfurled. The people paid no heed to Lenalee, who was walking her way towards the sitting dragons that sat around the prince protectively. She stopped in front of them and gave a solemn bow as approval to her king, and the dragons nodded royally in reply. With that silent permission, she sat down on her usual seat alone and quiet. Lavi took his leave politely before taking up another glass of wine and gave it to her. The harpy gave him an unreadable look with those grey eyes of hers, before she daintily received the offered glass. Loud and carefree laughter sliced through the air as the dragons kept drinking their fill endlessly, the mythical beings and human men urging them on. Lavi laughed at such a sight, and he sat next to the last harpy to talk to her. _A true leader walks alongside his people on equal ground, never one to rise above. _That's what Mage Mana advised Allen to do in the Book of Memories. Together, both human and myth spent the night drowning their sorrows with laughter and peace.

The mid night was at its fullest now, the moon waning moonlight over the sleeping Dark Forest. Everyone was now at slumber, too drained of energy from the great dinner. In Bookman's guest bedroom, Lavi was struggling in his sleep, at war with a nightmare. There was darkness everywhere, shadows that crept through him and tugged on his very soul. Maniac laughter echoes through the dark and ominous path that Lavi could not see, King Earl's fingers grasping for him and beckoned him to join him once more. Lavi panicked as the air around him turned deadly cold, the magic pressure increasing until he could breathe no more. He was trapped inside the king's illusion, and chances are he couldn't get out of this nightmare alive.

Just as fast as it appeared, the nightmare was swept away by a more powerful magic. Breathing in like the first time, Lavi jumped out of the bed and into reality. Where Lenalee was kneeling on her feet with shaky hands. She was panting out loud, almost all her magic was spent to save Lavi from the trap that King Earl had set up ingeniously.

"Oh shit! Lenalee! Are you alright?" Lavi asked, worry evident in his voice. Lavi summoned a healing spell straight away, but was held down by the now dying Lenalee. Her voice was hoarse, like long fingernails scratching onto rocks.

"I have done all I can to save you, Lavi… Now please… Protect Allen in my place," Lenalee's last words lingered the silent air, before she crumbled into black dust. She smiled as she passed into the underworld, as she remembered Allen's smiling face that could lit up her dark sky.

_Hullo, what's your name?_

_Lenalee…_

_I'm Allen, pleasure to meet you!_

_Aren't you scared of me?..._

_Eh, why should I? You're no different than me! So let's be friends, okay?_

Yes, whether she admitted it or not, Allen became her friend… Till the very end.

* * *

_Shit, am I killing of the characters one by one?! I didn't realise that! Haha I'm terribly sorry that I've updated late, my two siblings are down with high fever. I'm playing nanny at home for them ^^ I do hope you're enjoying this chapter (besides the death of characters). I want to thank these people for giving support!_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X**_**,**  
_

_for all the love you've given me, I love you! Now I gotta get back to babysitting my sister, who's annoying me to get her a glass of water :P Please review and have a healthy day! =D  
_


	17. Chapter 16 Blood Price Exchange

The darkness of the night sky grew heavier; ominous strands of black tainted magic filled the summer air. The stars glittered, frightened at what the earth was showing them. There, deep in an unknown forest where no living creature wandered, no sign of life prospered, and absolutely no sound escaped these floras. Malicious spirits roamed this dangerous forest as they groaned for hunger and blood lust. The fog turned thicker and heavier as the master puppeteer that was casted out of his own kingdom walked daintily over the marsh grounds. Bubbles of brown dirt came out of the mud while the naked trees hovered its thin finger-like wines over the forest.

King Earl looks up to the dark sky with an evil smile to match the Devil Himself. The ever watchful moon that kept its good eye over the slumbering earth below was now hidden behind thunderous clouds, captured by the heavy weather that was to come. King Earl heard the rustling coming from everywhere as he felt hungry ghosts moaning with their groaning voices. The shadowy daemons that played in the shadows were restless as they kept their red eyes on their master. Laughing manically, King Earl raised his arms out to the outstretched sky as he welcomed his makeshift undead army.

"Rise, my minions! And serve your master!" The dead forest roared into life, as demons from the underground thrusted above the dirt that buried them deep within. They were casted for the high heavens by the great God Himself, their bodies thrown back down to the earth's ground and was left to rot for all eternity. Their souls condemn to walk the naked earth once more as wandering spirits. Unlike their spiritual good side, these malevolent souls thirst for the blood of a body and the living soul of a person. King Earl offered them a lifetime supply of their supplement, and they were clouded with the rewards that were to come their way if they swear loyalty to the fallen king.

Said fallen king avoided the awakening of his small minions, his mind absorbed by the loud rumbling that was emitting from the deep ground below. Casting a spell to bury deep down underground, the burying spell was quickly disconnected by a blue lightning prison that stood in its way. King Earl glanced down the opened tunnel to see his trump cards waiting for salvation. His smile tripled its ominous glare as he stared down at the strongest of all strongest legends that had ever walked the earth. Four pairs of blood-red eyes stared straight at him, their mouths crying for release.

"My dearest infants of chaos and darkness themselves, who put you down there in that godforsaken prison?!" Shouted King Earl, summoning the strongest spell to break open the blue lightning. A loud bellow that causes earthquakes to quiver under its rumbling shake bellowed through the dead forest.

"**ALLEN WALKER!**"

"Who dares to stand in your way of destruction?"

"**ALLEN** **WALKER!**" The bellow of the foursome grew louder with rage and anger that had fueled their undead hearts for centuries now. The blue lightning crackled under the spell, blinking weakly from the magical pressure.

"And now that I've set you free, tell me the one thing you're going to do?!" Shouted King Earl, every last word a higher note as he felt the blue eternal prison breaking under his spell. The four immortals couldn't wait any longer in their lifelong prison and broke free from the prison by their own hands of destruction, their mind laid solely on their main objective.

"**DESTROY HIM!**"

* * *

Morning turned darker every passing second; an ominous sign to whomever can read the clouds' patterns. There was no chirping of the morning birds, no laughter or joy filling the calm air and there was no word exchanged between the now ready warriors. Day by day, the warriors settled themselves comfortably into their art of war. The giant Cyclops and the critical-eyed dwarves served as the mythical blacksmiths while the human blacksmiths reined the workshop. With metal that had suffered under the agonizing pressure of the earth's core, the Cyclops showed them the meaning of true strength in their craftsmanship. The salamanders used their fiery breath to heat the metal and thus bending them to the craftsman's will. After all was done, the pixies christened the pure armor with its magical dust, calling out to their deity to protect this armor's bearer and grant them the luck of war. Heavy armories were carried by the trolls, helped by the stronger human men. Rattles of chains and the chucking of armed artillery shoved through the ranks of both men and mythical beings as they fitted themselves with the clothes of war. The armor gleamed with gold as they reflected beautifully on the bare sunlight; their helmets shook their heads before comfortably resting. Every available personnel were standing at attention now, their poker faces looking at the one entrance of their sanctuary that was to be their final battle ground.

Prince Lavi stood guardedly at the front of the readied army with Bookman and Kanda. The Black Order prince was wearing silver armor personally fitted to him and only him, the color complimenting his stature and their King. But the color was not the only thing different from all the others; for his was the armor he fought in while he was back in the Black Order kingdom. This armor had provided him support, protection and comfort that no new armor had ever given him. Although Lavi had chosen to wear his old armor, the mythical beings insisted in performing exclusive spells into the age-old armor. Hearing the familiar clanging of metal that sounded from his armor, Lavi knew he had made the right choice in accepting the mythical kingdom's good grace.

He watched calmly at the small entrance that was the only way to enter the Dark Forest. He had ordered his people to barricade themselves in, leaving only a small entrance. This would stop the coming of waves that the army could not take in stride, just in case King Earl's said army was bringing millions to their battle ground. Lavi shifted his weight from one foot to the other in agitation, knowing that his father would see through this small prevention that he had concocted.

Soon, they heard the rumbling of the ground growing louder and heavier, signifying something big was heading their way at a slow pace. The trees began to shake its leaves as they felt the ground below tremble at the sound. "They're a-coming," the trees of the Dark Forest whispered, carrying waves of fear to the waiting army. There was restlessness among the strong warriors now, but they had placed a brave front before their leader. The thumbing grew louder, as did their fear. Most of them had not lived through a war like their great fathers did, and they were scared to the bones of what was to come. Lavi faced the anticipated army fearlessly, and the army stopped their fidgeting to stare at their silvery prince.

"Can you hear them?! Unlike us, they are marching for blood, they march for the killings. But I tell you this, all they are ever gonna get as soon as they stepped through these walls is death! Let them hear the singing of our swords, the defiance in our eyes. They have done their killings, now it is our turn! _The blood price has to be paid in blood_!"

A loud cheer bellowed after Lavi's words. But the brave prince was not done. Unsheathing his war hammer that gleamed in all its glory, Lavi shouted at the top of his lungs,

"We fight for our children! We march for glory! We stand hand in hand with our own brothers in arms! We fight for our future! We fight! FOR FREEDOM!"

The cheering turned into roaring as both mythical and human realm shouted their defiance. Their small spirits have been rekindled by the words that now echoed the forest, bringing confidence to everyone that heard its call. Now, they stood for all that they believed in. Now, more than ever, they will make their final stand.

When the cheering died down, there was no more rumbling. No more trembling, no more shaking, no more sound that came from outside the rocky walls. The silence was deafening, the pressure tightening its hold at the army. Nobody breathed, nobody moved as they waited with baited breath. Everything was at its balance now; all it took was a simple tilt of Fate's hand to turn those unmoving wheels of destiny... One simple nudge.

And the sturdy walls fell to the ground. Lavi gasped as he took in what seemed to be his own nightmare coming into life. Four beastly legends roared its anger at the surprised army; their eyes shook fear into the hearts of many.

It was the Titans! They were finally freed from their everlasting prison of blue lightning.

One had a body of a giant hurricane, its red eyes blurring around the spinning wind that was its body. The moving hurricane roared its cry to the skies, absorbing everything in its path and spitting them out crumpled and broken. The tornado Titan bellowed to the crumbling army.

"**I AM STATOS! I WILL BLOW HIM AWAY!**"

One massive glob of magma flowed through the broken wall. With its fiery arms and lava body, the volcanic Titan gurgled as he swallowed up the burning forest.

"**I AM PYROS! I WILL BURN HIM!**"

At the side, the aura became ice cold as a thin figure made out of hard ice walked through the forest at ease. With its cold breath, the ice Titan froze everything in sight, causing immobilization miles away.

"**I AM HYDROS! I WILL FREEZE HIM!**"

The last Titan crushed the remaining standing walls with its even stronger arms of rock. This Titan had twin heads and rock hard arms, a deadly combination to the army nearby. The rock Titan claimed out loud as his brothers reigned terror once more on the face of the earth.

"**I AM LYTHOS! I WILL CRUSH HIM!**"

The Titans were immortal beings of chaos and destruction. They rained death and extreme fear to the humans whilst they spent their time on the earth. Only death followed their chaotic footsteps, and the world had plunged into an era of darkness as the four Titans roared their supremacy to the land below. Now that they were freed from their cage, they will do nothing else then cause mayhem for the One to appear once more to have their revenge extracted from him.

The army was in shatters as they were crushed by the four Titans. There was no battle plan to counterattack this such incident, no strategy to help them fight-much less win- this gigantic battle. In mere seconds, their fist line was totally obliterated under the Titans' first attack. There was no spell, no binds, no weapons that could touch these legendary figures that was only bred for death and malevolent purposes. To make matters worse, demons were pouring from the now downed wall endlessly, their voices crying out for their future killings. The dark blue skies were quickly filled with dark spots of black, winged demons taking over the heavens above. They were under attack and were suffering critical damage! Lavi tried to fight against the onslaught that was coming, but was quickly surrounded. There was no way out of this situation, as he surveyed that the others were under heavy attack as well. All around them, the demons and the Titans cut the lives of many and were going onto their next victim without mercy. It was slowly becoming a slaughterhouse!

King Earl laughed at this miserable excuse of an army standing, or rather, scattered, around him. He watched happily as he saw his demons slaughtering the mythical beings and humans alike, greedily slurping out the painful sounds of people dying under his feet of murder. One by one, their resistance began to die out...This was the epiphany of disaster!

"Is this what you call an army? Hahahaha Now, drown in your blood and cries!" Taunted the king.

Lavi was quickly overturned by the pouring of demons. He had wanted to deal with the Titans, but these demons were hungry for the taste of his hammer. Wielding it high above the air, Lavi struck down and pummeled the surrounding demons. But as one fell to his feet, three took its place. Bookman and Kanda was faring no better, their attacks causing no end to the coming demons. The Titans crushed everything in sight and everyone in their vicinity. The army could do nothing, as they protected themselves futilely against the rising army. Their cries sent up to the never ending skies, calling out to be saved. And Lavi could do nothing to do just that. The Titans came closer now, their eyes hell-bent over the three fighters that dared stood in their way of destruction. With a roar, they sent their magical energy to quickly end their poor unfortunate lives.

A pillar of blue flames separated the two armies from each other, forcing them to retreat momentarily as the giant wall of blue flames swallow up the demons beneath them. The Titans fell back as they saw the familiar blue flames that have so wanted to claim their immortal lives to themselves and be burnt under their ever glowing gaze. The demons burnt under the forever flames when they had tried to go through them. They didn't last for a second with the blue wall.

Lavi groaned as he tried to comprehend this new situation. A loud roar came from the sky, sending shivers through Lavi's spine. His half heart doubled its beating as he saw their salvation:

the cavalry of dragons had arrived.

All around the sky the dragons took their sky throne with their wings outstretched. Endless supply of dragons seemed to come from everywhere, their loud roars made the mythical and human army cheer for the coming of their kings. Some of the dragons landed squarely around the land army as some stayed with the sky army.

Now up close, Lavi saw that they too were wearing armor of gold and solid metal. Their wings painted with the deep blackened wing armor as their faces caressed their predatorily heads. Gleaming gold with magical spells of long forgotten ages swirled around their main body armor, their tails ending with a sharp whip of a spike. Armored with the best and trained by the best, the dragons were the very existence of war.

"Lavi!" Sounded the grand voice of the God of War himself. The King of Kings, the dragon mage and Lavi's best friend was dressed in pure silver too, as was his helmet that made up his black head. The silver armor that covered his body protectively like second skin was mixing with the deep black scales, both was radiating harmony and danger at the same time. But Allen wore something that made everyone around them kneel to their feet; clasping around Allen's long neck with a twinkling silver chain was the emblem of the King of Kings itself. The emblem was in a pentagon shape, the dragon head roaring its silent defiance towards the sky. It shackled along the armored chest of Allen, announcing its arrival to the followers. Lavi was the only one standing as the grand and glorious dragon stalked towards him with all its dignity. Crouching down, Allen's silvery eyes made contact with Lavi's green one, both their hearts now beating in unison at the sight of their other half. With a rumbling voice fitted for a king, the King of Kings sounded off,

"Will you wage war with the King of Kings, Prince Lavi of Black Order kingdom?" It didn't take a moment for Lavi to answer back with all the dignity he had too,

"Yes, Allen,"

King Earl was beyond mad at the sudden turn of events. The blue wall of flame was standing in his way of victory, and the Titans had a frightened look in their eyes that wasn't befitting of their destructive status. Whatever had caused this wall of blue flames had earned even these beings of war and destruction their fear. King Earl growled out loud as he casted another spell to quail this subornation that dared stood in his path. But the wall would not give into tiny demands such as this, standing strongly against the spell.

As fast as it appeared, the wall was immediately quenched by its true bearer. The demons cried out in glee at the opening, the Titans heaving a sigh of relief as they wanted to continue their path of chaotic ways. But the scene before them was anywhere but chaotic.

Dragons stood among the armies of thousands, their defiance now returned to them as their cries of wave trembled even the demons themselves. Standing in front of this renewed army was Lavi himself with Allen by his side. The two leaders bellowing at the top of their voices for the war to begin.

"ATTACK!" Shouted both Lavi and Allen together.

The two giant armies ran forwards, their cries supporting their advance to their opponents fearlessly. Like two giant waves crashing against one another, the two mortal armies stood head to head against their sworn enemy. All around, the fight against evil had commenced anew.

Taking to the skies were the roaring chimeras, unicorns and winged lions. With teeth that snap and jaws that bite, the lions were no mere cats. Unifying themselves in their own pride, they made known their advantage of teamwork and constant attack formations to take down an enemy. The unicorns have unbelievable healing abilities, making their numbers formidable to the others. The chimeras had claws and teeth that were for certain. But they had a double edge to that as well; for they have the ability to blow fire as well. And blew fire they did. The winged demons were burnt to the ground, their wings left to crisp. Human archers shot their arrows' worth while sitting on the proud griffins as they clawed their way through the winged demons. The winged demons found themselves unable to breathe properly as Sylphs, the spirits that controlled the element of air, cut off their air supply. Taking that advantage, the sky army fought over the reign of the skies.

_The blood price has to be paid in blood_

In the giant lake, the demons were sneaking through quietly. They were planning on attacking the army from behind, taking them by the neck and wringing the life out of them. Slowly, the demons swam their way through the calm lake. Then, one demon felt his leg being pulled under. Without even a single sound escaping his mouth, the demon found himself face to face with two large and very angry eyes. That was the last thing the drowned demon ever saw in the face of the earth. The demons from the surface were mesmerized. They had heard the gentlest of all beautiful singing attracting their very attention. As they followed the lovely singing blindly, the sirens and the nixies were sitting on the edge of the river. The demons were under the singing spell, and before they could snap out of it, mermen broke the surface and whipped their sharp tridents into use. Hundreds of Leviathans hissed at the intruders, their teeth aching for some crunching of the bones. Ichthyocentaurs, sea centaurs, attacked the demons without blinking a eye. The water creatures had started their attack on the unlucky demons, for they have stepped into their watery territory. As the army fought in the water, the once-clear lake leaked of red blood.

_The blood price has to be paid in blood_

Heaving war cries, the centaurs tore through the demon waves as fast as their horse legs can gallop. Standing side by side with these mythical beings that can also use magic in their arsenal were the gallant Valkyries. With immense strength and agility, the women warriors sliced though the demons with every step they took. The demons that so wanted to surprise them from the rocks above had another surprise waiting for them; in the hidden and incredible form of golems. Crunching them into mite, the golems wrought havoc among the demons while they had their backs covered by the snorting Minotaurs. As the rock golems used their impenetrable boulder arms, the half bull half man mythical beings wielded hammers of mass destruction. Giants and gargoyles pulled together to defeat masses of demons, their loud bellows echo the reddened sky. As the land army reigned their way through the waves of endless demons, the ground below them was bathed in red and tainted with the corpses of the fallen.

_The blood price has to be paid in blood_

The sleek body of the Salamanders streaked through the demons, breathing their merciless fire upon the unprotected demons. Chains broke free as the mythical beings released the hydra from its cave. Slithering with four heads, the giant magical creature of immortality snapped its jaws towards the army of demons that dared to stand in its way. As one head falls, two will be born again. So was the immorality of the hydra itself, as it sent its number of heads to end the lives of the opponents. The Phoenix cawed at the morning sun that was blocked by darkened clouds; its burning wings took flight and sent the demons below into burning of ashes.

The dragons themselves were considered the Kings of all sky, land and sea. For good reason.

With the aid of the legendary dragons, the skies were filled with pillars of fiery red and the giant flapping wings that led death in its wake. The lake was chocking with the large amount of water dragons that sent chills even to the bravest of men. While the land absorbed the stomping of clawed feet belonging to the dragons. With one slash of their claws, the dragons can down handfuls of demons. With one breath of its fire, demons crumbled back into dust. With one snap of their large jaws, the demons cried their last act of mercy. The dragons were truly made for war, as much as peace. Every attack they administered was without fault, without delay, and definitely without mercy. They were perfection in action, captivating yet magnificent to the very core.

Lavi was busy fighting his way on the ground, flanked closely by Kanda and Bookman. They worked tirelessly at the demons, their attacks never faltering. In the midst of battle, Lavi watched the skies carefully for the familiar silver bullet that tore through the skylines like it was made specifically for destruction.

With a screech and a click as a passing sign, Allen signaled to his Royal Guards that flew guardedly by his sides. They flew into the wrath as one against the Titans, which were already busy fighting off the other dragons. The Titans caught sight of Allen coming straight towards them, and their hearts literally trembled at the sight. They remembered clearly that day, the day that they had fallen to their knees at the King of Kings. Wanting to flee, the Titans turned tail and ran. But Allen and his Royal Guard were faster. With strategically placed combinations, the strongest of all strongest dragons inflicted massive and heavy damage to the Titans. On and on, their attacks never ceased. The Royal Guard reined their fire upon them at last, enough to paralyze them but never enough to kill them. Then, that was when their King of Kings steps in. With an almighty roar, Allen breathed the fire of immortal blue flames to contradict their once immortal lives. Allen had once made the mistake of sealing them into the ground and leaving them there out of mercy's sake, but he would not make the same mistake twice. With his endless blue flames, the Titans yielded far too late for submission. Forever they had walked the face of the earth, now they were no more. As the once great Titans fell and turned into nothing but dust, Allen and his Royal Guard roared their victory.

The mythical and human army who saw the Titans fall doubled their efforts zealously. They had so wanted to end this battle, and now they had the means to do just that. The demons were already weakened by the death of the Titans, and were now fighting for their lives against the oncoming attacks that threatened to relieve them of their earthly pain.

King Earl let out a frustrated yell and threw a spell that narrowly missed Allen in the sky. By doing so, Allen can now pinpoint the master puppeteer's position, his acute sight catching the plump King. He was about to do battle with the King when his ears sharpened at the sound of his other half.

"Allen! To me!" Lavi ordered. Allen broke from his Royal Guard as they proceeded to aid their brothers in battle and he swerved down to stand by Lavi's side.

"I'm going with you, and there's nothing you can say to stop me," said Lavi, while going onto the metallic back of Allen. The dragon chuckled lowly, his eyes growing dearly soft for the prince and only him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Lavi,"

Without much exchange, Allen flapped his heavy wings once more as both leaders took the skies to do battle against the one who had caused pain in their hearts. King Earl waited patiently for the two lovers, his eyes gleaming darkly ever more.

* * *

_Woah, a whole three hours I burnt writing this chapter! Hahaha I do hope you're enjoying this climax! I kept hearing the song Here Comes The King by X-Ray Dog for inspiration to this chapter. Try to hear the music, it's great! Haha I wanna take opportunity to thank these brothers(or sisters) in arms that stood bravely by my side in this story:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X**_**,**_

_Without you, there wouldn't be a Laven fanfiction! I love you! Argh, going back to studying! Please review and have a nice day! =D_


	18. Chapter 17 Ending the Game of Thrones

Lavi and Allen tore to the skies above, where the color red was making itself known as showers of blood rained down like tears from heaven. With a swing of his hammer, Lavi killed off the attacking winged demons that came too close to the speeding Allen. Following closely by the wings were the sky-takers of the mythical kingdom, ready to serve their king in the battlefield of air. Together with the sky dragons, the army bashed the demons and many felled to the ground below. But Allen was faster than all the rest, making quick and accurate work with the winged demons that attacked him. Leaving the rest of the sky war to his people, Allen flew up higher than anyone had flown before. The dark clouds waiting for his arrival, Allen broke the cloud with the flick of his mighty wings.

Above the clouds and away from the wars that settled below them, the skies were painted grievous grey as a sign of ominous events that were coming their way. A shock of lightning and thunder sprang into life below and around them as Lavi took in the gloomy view. Allen had already stopped his ascend, for his sense of smell had led him here. King Earl was standing above a thunderous cloud; his face was covered entirely by that wicked smile that sent cold shivers down Lavi's spine. Holding true to his hammer, Lavi shouted above the thunder and lightning that seemed to be loud spectators to their battle.

"Give up, Earl! You have nowhere else to run to!"

"What? No more 'father' or 'king', Lavi? You wound me so," King Earl replied sickeningly sweet. Allen growled in reply, his neck guard vibrating with his rumbling throat.

"You lost that right to those titles as soon as you wrecked death upon us. If you continue, I cannot guarantee your life!"

But the fallen king had other plans. Swishing his body around until there was nothing left but black mist and two blood-red eyes that were bent on revenge, King Earl's voice echoed darkly over the rumbling clouds that were to be their chosen battle ground.

"Oh, I thank you for your concern, my young king… But it is you whom you should be worried about more,"

Before Allen can even comprehend the situation, the dark mist gave way to the new form of King Earl: A white dragon.

With wings as white as snow and a sleek body to match those graceful wings, the white dragon roared its giant roar of battle for the first time. Blood shot eyes glowed brightly like two Cat's Eye jewels, contradicting the whiteness that surrounded it. With claws as sharp and jaws that bite, King Earl was the very mirror-like image of Allen himself. But Lavi was not taken in by the sweet grace that was King Earl. While Allen was pure black, inside and out, King Earl was of tainted white. Where Allen had succeeded in sleekness and purity, King Earl was desecrating the image of all true dragons alike. Holding Allen tightly and feeling their heartbeats beating as one, Allen started his attack on the white dragon that was flying towards him with speed that can match his own. The final stand ensued.

_The blood price has to be paid in blood_

Allen breathed in heavily and blew blue flames that he was infamous for. King Earl copied his moves, and released black flames of his own. Two fire pillars curled within one another before they exploded, leaving a giant gust of dust clouds behind. While Allen's flames were made naturally from nature itself and compressed by the very body of a dragon, King Earl's flames were obviously created by dark magic and spells that can defend against the blue flames. Even with the secured clouds that blocked Lavi's eyesight, the dragons were nowhere obscured in their line of vision. With speed and agility that both possessed in their artillery, the dragons fought with tooth and claw. Allen nearly got hit by the sheathing claws of King Earl, going away with only a mint of scratch in his silver armor. By a lucky hit, Allen managed to slash King Earl's unprotected head, leaving behind three long claw marks that painted his white head with the blood of his lifeline. Within all this exchange, Allen also made sure that his rider doesn't fall off, for Lavi was technically helpless in this blank situation. Breathing in again, Allen's blue flames separated the obscure clouds and widening the human's view of sight. King Earl retreated back temporarily to avoid getting hit by the immortal blue flames, but headed full-on towards Allen now with full speed. Allen, who was watching King Earl diving towards him like a white bullet, folded his wings and matched his speed to ascend.

Like two opposite poles clashing, Allen crashed into his white mirror with all the power he had. Clawing his way through the white dragon until it bled, Allen reared his long neck to use his mighty jaws that could break mountains into pieces. But King Earl was faster; with those razor-sharp teeth that described an ultimate predator, he crunched down onto Allen's neck. Even the impenetrable armor gave way to the pressurizing teeth that cut through the armor like melted butter. As those teeth grazed Allen's black scales, he let out a painful cry that defies his braver self. Frantically, Allen tried to shake the bite off, but the white one did not relax on his grip. Allen's cry rang out to the high heavens, a painful sound that made even the angels cry out tears. It was deafening to hear as King Earl's jaws bit harder down to the open throat. Lavi was impaled when his world suddenly turned round and round, for the two dragons were spinning off all across the sky. King Earl laughed victoriously as he absorbed the sweet sound of Allen's pain.

"Can you hear your King of Kings cry out in pain? What glorious sounds he makes!"

Lavi wielded his hammer after it had expanded to full size and swung it downwards. Crashing into the dragon's temple, King Earl immediately released his hold onto Allen's neck by instinct. Seeing this open opportunity, Allen whipped his armed tail straight into the face of King Earl himself. Letting out a surprised roar, King Earl stopped his advance to clear his line of vision that was covered by drops of never-ending blood. Allen struck the white dragon into the chest that was opened to him, his claws already in a bloody mess. But Allen was too close; King Earl used his own claws to smack Allen into the face as well. Allen's helmet rang before it broke into pieces, grazing Allen's black face with small lines of blood. Allen's head began to turn hazy at the ringing that echoed in his mind, and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Allen! Wake up!" Shouted Lavi, gripping the falling Allen by the same yellow weak spot he had done earlier. The same trick had worked twice, for Allen's eyes widen in surprise as he let out a small whine. Using his battered wings, Allen quickly dodged the oncoming rocks that were in their way. Now that they were so close to the ground, Lavi knew they were separated from the king. They had to find somewhere to recuperate, for he was exhausted as well. He wasn't paying attention to his steering, and he accidently crashed Allen into one of the larger rock formations. Allen shook his head in dizziness, his body faltering in their normally sleek shape.

"S-Sorry Allen!" Lavi shouted, trying to grab hold of the out-of-control Allen. But even with his full attention, Allen was still going around shakily, his head now thumbing close to his armored body.

"It's not you, Lavi…. It's me," Allen's voice was quivering in pain, his claws gripping tightly as the black dragon held in his suffering while he continued to fly onwards. Lavi cringed in confusion at Allen's words. The dragon rider's keen eye fell on Allen's open neck wound; it was not healing as fast as it normally was and blood was seeping out of the wound like a small pond. Lavi could see the poison drowning in the pool of collected blood, going into Allen's main bloodstream and causing havoc inside his body. Lavi couldn't reach the wound, for it was too far off and way to critical for his own limited amount of healing knowledge. Allen's breath came in raggedly, his smooth flying pattern now thrown out into the wind. He couldn't last any longer than necessary in the air, so Lavi forced-steered Allen into that large mountain up ahead where they could hide.

But by then, Allen's eyes were already clouded and his legs were shaking badly. He crash-landed into the cavern of the Mountain of Blood, where it had all started. Rocks and small boulders gave way to the giant dragon, who was wheezing and panting at the poison that was already around his body. Lavi quickly got down to heal him, but was interrupted by the crashing sound of the white dragon. King Earl had followed them here; taking advantage of Allen's weakened state. Lavi stood bravely in front of Allen.

"Hahaha Even you know that you alone cannot defeat me, Lavi!" Taunted King Earl, smoke escaping his nostrils. The white dragon was no better off then Allen; his once-white body was plowed with the blood redness color while his left eye was out. The original three long slash marks that Allen had torn into his face marked the dragon permanently, causing heavy damage when added to the direct hit that Allen made into his chest. Lavi gulped down as he confronted the dragon, his legs' shaking due to Allen's wavy flying lines.

"He's not standing alone," rumbled Allen, taking up the position beside Lavi. With eyes as soft as ever, they exchanged glances and held their gaze. Their mental messages flowed through their eyes, one silver and the other green.

_What are you doing, Allen? You should be resting! Why are you-_

_Lavi, do you trust me?_

…_. Yes…_

_Then that's all the reason I need to stand by your side._

Lavi melted at the sound of Allen's small but sweet words. Allen bowed down to nudge to prince, his eyes never breaking contact. With a loving kiss to his snout, Lavi sent a soft smile at his lover before the dragon rose up once again to wage battle. Lavi held his hammer at the ready, going to battle one last time with Allen.

Both dragon and man stood against their sworn enemy.

As if an invisible string had snapped, Allen roared and charged against the white dragon. Lavi swung his hammer and casted his trump card towards King Earl. Combined with the two attacks, King Earl defended himself as the opening to attack closed its doors. Swinging his muscular tail, King Earl sent Allen reeling back and hit the wall. As the name dragon killer came to mind, Lavi's hammer struck home to King's Earl's turned back, making the dragon's spine crack at the almost heavy pressure inflicted upon him with full force. The white dragon went down and stayed down, his eyes blazing hot as they made contact with Allen. With the dragon down, Allen blew fire once more, but his attack wasn't aimed at the downed dragon. It hit the rocky ceilings and the cavern was in the verge of a giant cave-in.

Lavi was devastated as he dodged falling rocks, calling for Allen. Thumping of feet came towards him as Allen strode closer to him. Lavi's heaved a relieved sigh, but that relief wasn't long-lived. Without saying anything, Allen swung his tail towards Lavi, forcing him to tumble down and out of the cave. The ceiling was already collapsing, the walls around the crumbled under the shaking. Lavi tried to get his mind back when he saw the smiling face of Allen looking at him. Allen was still trapped in the cave, sacrificing that small opening the other time to get Lavi out of danger's way. But his dragon form was too large to escape the raining boulders, and he had not enough energy to revert back into human form. All these were thought by Lavi, who tried futilely to save Allen. But the rocks that stood in his way were too large for his hammer to push by. The last thing that Allen sent to Lavi before the entrance collapsed permanently made the prince's heart break into pieces.

_I love you_

Allen strode back after the entrance had broken his eye contact with Lavi, his heart also crying out in pain for his other half. He walked calmly towards the dying dragon, who was coughing out blood and glancing up to the falling ceiling. The two kings stared at one another, with no thoughts at all. King Earl gurgled out blood as he coughed out his last words,

"We shall die together, then?"

King Allen didn't reply, his eyes a solemn silver. His last words ringing with quiet authority and humble royalty.

"Let us end this Game of Thrones,"

The King of Kings bit down onto King Earl's neck and snapped it sharply, thus ending his life. Releasing a triumphant sound, King Allen let out his final roar to the open sky. The war has ended; but for too high a price.

_The blood price has finally been paid in blood._

* * *

_WAIT! Don't kill me for this chapter's ending! XD Don't worry so much, there's still another chapter coming! But awh, Allen said those 3 words. Did you watch the movie Eragon? If you did, then you'll find that there's a line I can't resist using. XD I wanna thank these people that helped me all the way:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X**_**,**_

**trudeide,  
**

_To be honest, I wasn't planning this story this far ahead. It's all thanks to your support! Okay, going back to work~~~ Please review and have a great day! =D_


	19. Chapter 18 Meeting With Death

The war between the two strongest sides of nature has finally come to a close. As the last of the fighting demons fell to the ground below, the morning sun rose to grant the survivors a new dawn.

And a new era.

Cheers of victory sprang through the at as the magical pressure rose in volumes at the success the soldiers had worked so hard for. Both mythical beings and humans alike shared their blood, sweat and tears to aid in this godforsaken war, and the outcome was well deserved. Standing shoulder to shoulder, the united nation of two different sides came together to witness one proud victory that will be told in centuries to come. Everyone had a smile in their faces as their self-dignity grew in pride; victorious cries willed the morning air to high celebration.

But all these victories did not come without a price. A price, they did not know. Until they saw Prince Lavi walking his way towards them...

Alone.

All went silent as they took in the sight of the lone prince, now turned king. His disheveled hair was wilder with the fire-red, his clothes in tatters and covered monstrously everywhere with dirt. There were wounds that threatened to take his life blood away, but the solemn king did not take notice on such petty things. On his hands, he carried the torn black cloak that belonged to their King of Kings. Swaying above his outstretched hands, the black cloak covered something of larger size.

The warriors parted the way for King Lavi like the Red Sea. All eyes were on him now as he walked his way towards the standing dragons. There were no whisperings, no shocked glances; nothing broke the pregnant silence that Lavi carried with him.

The dragons wore the face of unreadable expressions as they kept their eyes on the oncoming Lavi. The first Royal Guard stepped forward without a sound as Lavi stopped his advance before their magical Kings. The mythical kingdom held its breath as Lavi knelt down on his left knee, a sign of humble condolences. Taking the black cloth in his hands, Lavi opened the wide cloak to reveal the once-glorious badge of the King of Kings himself. All heaved a gasp as the golden badge shone like the bright sun, the embedded dragon head still rearing its mighty head towards the sky. Carefully like he was holding his own heart in his hands, Lavi placed the badge down and kept his face silent. All around, the warriors did the same; with their heads facing the battered ground and their left knees touching the dirt below.

Long live the King. All hail the King of Kings.

The warriors broke down and cried on the spot, their own hearts feeling an empty hole that wasn't meant to be there in the first place. The mythical kingdom wailed painfully as they lamented the loss of their King that had stood by their side for so long. The humans could do nothing but give their words of comfort and prayer to the heavens for the lost king. But Lavi kept his tongue and face stone-cold; his heart feeling broken, unable to find reason to continue living without his other half beside him. No matter how much his heart ached, Lavi kept his mask on. He had to, for the good of his people. But he'll be damn if he can't allow a single drop of tear fall from his emotionless face right now! His body was already shaking in advance, his hands gripped in silent frustration and regret. Kanda came forward and placed a comforting hand over Lavi's shoulder, but he could only do so much of comfort to the broken king. Lavi was in pain; a thousand wounds on his body cannot be compared with the loss of love he was now feeling in his heart.

While all mourned for Allen, the dragons kept their vigil. The yellow Royal Guard came forward to touch the King of Kings' badge, his eyes fully attended towards Lavi. He stretched his long neck back and clicked his tongue to gain Lavi's attention. The noise fell to pin-drop silence once more, their faces were saddened with grief.

"Why do you cry, children? Our King is not dead," Rumbled the old voice of the leading dragon. The words made everyone perked up in interest, their eyes widening with surprise and confusion. Lavi came to his feet and bravely stared at the elder dragon, his eyes blazing green.

"Watch your words, dragon. I saw him die before my very eyes. What makes you think he's still alive then?" Growled Lavi, his voice hanging in dead seriousness. The elder dragon only looked at him carefully before lowering his head to make full contact with the human's eye. He answered truthfully as if the answer would explain everything,

"Because he's our King of Kings,"

Lavi's eyebrows cringed in confusion, a mimic to the other warrior's facial expressions. The dragon in question sighed at these youngsters' inability to look outside the box. Turning around, the dragon called for Lavi's assistance and the two strode their way towards the giant lake. The dragons followed closely behind, but they too were silent to their elder's mysterious words. Lavi was baffled too, but if there really was a chance that Allen was still alive, he'd gladly take that preposterous chance.

The dragon touched the bloodied lake with his snout, and the lake rippled in reply to the magic flowed within it. Carrying with the ripples, the lake was once more returned to its pristine stage; crystal clear with a mist of fog covering the still surface. After that, the dragon took Lavi to the edge of the quiet lake, whispering to Lavi as if any loud sounds would frighten the sleeping lake.

"Go to King Allen. He's on a boat just up ahead. Be watchful of Death himself, for he is also searching for our King.. Now make haste!" Pocking and nudging Lavi forward, the prince hesitated a while. Looking forward, he couldn't see the end of the lake, for it was covered with the dense fog that would obstruct his sight. Breathing a deep breath in, he stepped forward and his feet miraculously floated on the surface of the water. Confident of his bearings, he ran straight ahead to the unknown, where Allen was.

It took Lavi quite a while to search for Allen. He wanted to call out to him, but something in his guts warned him not to make a sound louder than his heavy breathing for fear of attracting any unwanted attention. So quickly but thoroughly, Lavi ran around through the fog blindly. Until he heard the creaking of a boat nearby.

His heart beat loudly at the sight of Allen sleeping on the boat. Getting out of the lake and into the floating boat, Lavi shook Allen.

"Allen! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you!" Lavi whispered. But his heart stopped its rapid beating when he saw that Allen didn't even move a muscle. Shivering, Lavi tried to find a pulse on Allen... Nothing. His heart dropped to the bottom of the lake as he tried furiously again and again.. In the end, he had to admit the sickening truth that was slamming in his face right now... He couldn't find a single heartwarming beat anywhere.. Allen was dead...

A splash of waves tapered the boat at the ledge, and Lavi gritted his teeth as he saw the legendary figure of nightmares; death himself. With a black cloak and hood that covered his skull, death held the rocking boat in one skeleton hand and a mighty scythe in the other.

"I have come to claim the one called Allen Walker, King of Kings,"

Growling and trying to break down his fear of death, Lavi did the one thing that all men had dared to wish but could never have done: Lavi stared at the face of death himself.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me first. You can't take him away!"

Death stared at the defending Lavi with those deep black sockets that was meant for eyes. The skull held no such human emotions, no expressions. Lavi continued to stare bravely at death, but his heart was in danger of pumping out of his chest. Death stepped back and bent down to scoop up a handful of water in his bony hands..

"It's not a simple rule that I can break. It's a rule like this one..." Slowly, he tilted the water from his hands and the droplets returned to the lake soundlessly. "The law that makes the water go back downwards. I cannot simple tilt my hand and the water goes upwards. Such is this law implemented on my duty to lead the death to their afterlife,"

Lavi stood his ground as he contemplated death's words. His instinct was shouting at him to just snatch Allen away from death and run away. But Lavi knew better then to succumb to his primary instincts. This was no mediocre situation, his mind trying to form an impossible solution instead. Looking back at the waiting death who stood patiently by, Lavi took a deep breath before he tried doing the second worst thing men has ever done: He was going to bargain with death.

"I'll take his place. I, King Lavi of the Black Order kingdom, take the place of King Allen Walker in his death,"

Death came forwards with his scythe clanging around its chains. Fear rose in Lavi's guts, but he kept his ground against death as he came nearer and nearer to the boat's edge.

"You are doing a very dangerous thing, Lavi. I have watched you since your birth, was by your side when Allen took your life and I was always here. What you're doing is against everything you've been taught and brought up with. Tell me, Lavi, what spurred this change of heart in you?" Death came as close to Lavi's face, the surrounding aura dipped in ice cold shivers.

"It's true. The old me would've killed me for what I'm doing now, but that was in the past. Right here, right now, I'd do anything for this person to live. Because I love Allen," stated Lavi.

Death seemed to play Lavi's words in his mind, for he again retreated back and held his scythe to the sky. With a rumbling voice that shook the heavens coldly, death answered Lavi's call,

"Very well, King Lavi of Black Order kingdom. When the sun sets on the horizon tomorrow, I will come to claim your soul in exchange for his. But there is another condition; Allen too will need to sacrifice his most precious thing-"

* * *

The dragons stood guard over the silent lake, watching and waiting. Mythical beings and humans alike were with them, their eyes trained on the rising fog that swallowed the lake greedily. Then, when the morning crept into its afternoon throne, they heard the tipper-tapper of feet coming their way. Rising to their feet, their faces doing leaps of joy; for in the hands of Lavi was a sleeping Allen.

Placing Allen on the grassy ground, Lavi caressed his perfect face in his wet hands as he kissed Allen gently on the lips. The sunlight helped Lavi to wake the King up, his silvery eyes still held that same deep swirling emotions that Lavi fell for deeply. Seeing Allen alive once more, made Lavi's heart beat crazily against his chest cavity. As the awakened Allen made eye contact with Lavi, the King of Kings held a confused expression. His next words said innocently-

"Who are you?" -Yet it stung Lavi to the very core. Death's last words rang inside his head hauntingly,

_"Allen has to give up his most precious thing: which are his memories of you,"_

* * *

_Ouch, what a way to end the chapter! Sorry to say, but this would be my second-last chapter! *sob* I do hope you're enjoying this chapter though! I wanna shout out to:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X**_**,**_

******trudeide,**

_Thank you for your love and support! Please do review and have a nice day! =D (darn, back to studying!)_


	20. Chapter 19 The Two Kings' Love

"Who are you?" Allen's first words said so innocently, yet so hurtful like a sharp knife thrusted into his heart. Lavi gave a small smile to the awakened Allen before the King of Kings was enveloped with the cheering of the magical kingdom. Lavi stepped back to allow Allen be covered with sobs and praises, his face breaking into smiles and laughter now at the sight of his mythical kingdom at peace. The dragons closed in on their King and loyally gave him back his well-deserved King of Kings badge. While Lavi joined Bookman in standing back away from the crowd, he saw Allen changing into the beautiful black dragon with his golden badge resting on his chest like it was meant to be there. Without even a wave goodbye, Lavi watched as Allen flew away with the dragons back to their homeland to get his rest and recuperation. The new sun approaches the Dark Forest, raining sunshine and warmth to the celebrating kingdom. Everyone held a smile on their faces and relief lifted their troubled hearts at last, for it was a time of celebration and enjoyment. King Lavi also had a happy smile on his face, but unlike all the others, his was only a fake mask in disguise.

"So what was the price of bringing Allen back from the dead, Lavi?" Asked Bookman at last. He realized the difference between the king's real smile and a false one a long time ago. Lavi looked away miserably as he mumbled out,

"….mbmbgmb…,"

"What is that? Speak up!" Scolded the stern centaur. Lavi took in a deep breath and the words fell right out of his mouth like water, hoping that Bookman couldn't catch up with his speaking,

"IexchangedmysoulwithAllen's. AndAllenhadtosacrificehis memorieswithmetogainbackhiss oul ,"

A sharp whack on the head made Lavi fell to the ground, his hand quickly soothing the throbbing area. Getting up, he shouted at the retreating centaur,

"What the hell was that for?! That hurts, you old panda! Why can't you-"

"You're going to leave Allen alone again. What's the use of bringing Allen back when you're just going to replace his death bed in the end? You never think things through, don't you?"

"Contrary to that infamous belief, jiji, I thought about that when I was busy literally staring death in the eye," Lavi laughed out loud. Bookman was about to hit him again when Lavi's voice turned all serious. "As long as Allen still breathes, I'll be alright… Death meant nothing to me that time, for all I thought was that I couldn't live my life without Allen, Bookman,"

Bookman only shook his head and patted his king's head, "Then what makes you think Allen can live without you?"

Bookman left Lavi to ponder on his wise words, but Lavi wasn't having any of that. Tonight, he was going to be taken away by death willingly. For now, he'll spend his last few hours with his people. Lavi picked himself up and walked along the forest's path alone, the people sending a polite bow to his way with smiles on their battered faces. The war has left deep wounds in everyone's body and soul, but like all wounds, it will heal through time. The Black Order King smiled happily when he saw both mythical creatures and humans working together and supporting each other like they had survived the war… Well, that was not so far away from the truth. He loved them all no matter, whether they were mythical or human. Playing with that thought, Lavi knew he had come a long way since his young days as the dragon killer. Now he was resented as a hero to both the magical realm and an honorable king in the other side. Whenever he received a bow from the people, he remembered to give a respectable bow back. No one was above the other in this ground that they walked on, Lavi made sure of that.

Before he knew it, time passed by him the quickest. The sun was almost setting above the giant lake, the scenery so serene. Everyone was celebrating at Bookman's corner, where a large banquet was held in his honor of the war's victory. Lavi didn't the banquet, telling Bookman that he'd be attending something else instead. With a silent nod, Lavi was excused from the festive and never to be seen again. So, there he was, standing at the edge of death's door and waiting for the inevitable to come. He pondered over these passing few days. _Or was it months? I lost count…. _How time flew by when you're changing. It makes humans want to appreciate the time they had in their lives. Once, Lavi was worried that he wouldn't have any time to do all the things he wanted to do; now he was afraid of the time he had left in this world… He was definitely going to miss everyone here, hearing the laughter and cheers that rang through the darkened forest. Lavi kept silent as he waited for death to come and claim his long-awaited price.

"Lavi? Is that you?" Sounded the voice that Lavi wanted to hear but couldn't bear. Allen came out of the nearby bushes towards the standing king of Black Order kingdom. Allen wore a simple tunic with a smaller version of his King of Kings badge on, that same black cloak following his footsteps closely. Lavi smiled at him when he came closer, remembering so very clearly that death had taken Allen's memories of him away from Allen. Allen would remember everything, recall anyone; but his most valuable memory was stripped away. And it made Lavi both happy and sad about that; Sad because he had lost his bond with his other half, happy because by loosing that said bond, Allen would be able to live his life without him. All in all, it gave mixed feelings about this. But for Allen's sake, he would endure this.

"Hey Allen! Remember me?" Lavi tried amusingly. But Allen shook his head calmly, his eyes staring at Lavi's own. There is was, the same Allen that Lavi had fallen in love with; those eyes that said of deep emotions and feelings, of encrypted messages and mysterious power. He could dwell in those swirling silvery eyes that seemed to be twinkling with the lake water forever, but Lavi knew better. Placing his cold hands in his pocket, he watched the sun slowly setting while counting down the amount of time he had left spending with the loved one that had forgotten him. Allen touched his hand softly, the warmth eagerly absorbing the cold in Lavi's own. Lavi's heart was immediately warmed.

"How is it that I can remember everyone but you? …. I feel like I should know you, but my mind keeps coming out blanks… Who are you to me?" Allen whispered. Knowing that it wouldn't hurt to help the King, Lavi sat down on the grass and made Allen sit next to him.

"Well, we met in the Black Order library. At first you were the one to save me-"And Lavi went on with his story with Allen. He remembered that time he had saved Allen from the soldiers, he told him of those times that had spent together in the mythical kingdom, that happy laughter and solemn promises that supported both of them in those wickedly good times. When Allen had taught him and showed him the wonderful magical kingdom in all his glory, while Lavi told him about his kingdom's prosperity. They shared views about the war, the peace that both had so wanted. Lavi talked about the war that had taken many lives, killed the fallen King Earl. _The war that had conveniently taken Allen's life away from me… _But he never added that part, afraid that Allen would be intrigued about that fact and will pester him more. As much as he loved reminiscing the past, Lavi knew that his time was soon up. Standing up from his seat after a long time of story-telling, he waited patiently as the fog around the lake began to rise up in darkness.

"Wait, Lavi! Where are you going?" Allen was confused. When he tried to catch Lavi, the red-head turned back and kissed him softly on the forehead. He kept his forehead touching Allen's, his heart beating in unison with its other half one last time. Lavi wanted so much to love Allen the way he really loved him, but time was snapping at his heels. So he was contended to keep eye contact with Allen the last time in his living life. His breath came out foggy as the two shared their breathing space with the other.

The boat was coming out of the fog now, with death standing calmly at the edge. Lavi didn't pay attention to the coming death; his mind, body and soul all concentrated on the young king standing in front of him. Shakily, Lavi took Allen's hands and kissed them gently before kissing his red scar on the face.

"As long as you keep any of me with you, I will always be in your heart, Allen. Goodbye,"

Turning around, Lavi walked forward to the waiting death. He didn't look back, didn't _want _to look back. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to leave him again. So, face high and forward, Lavi struck his end of the deal. Until he heard that same familiar voice,

"LAVI!"

His strength broke at the desperation in that young voice. He turned around, only to be stopped by the lips of no one but Allen himself. Allen's lips were soft and warm on his own, making Lavi's eye drop close at the sincerity that Allen was sending. He started to kiss back passionately, holding Allen closely to his body and closing the gap between them. His heart ached at the love they were sharing, the bond that was once broken. As their lips molded with one another like they were meant for each other, Lavi held Allen's shaking face in his own hands. There were no words exchanged, no looks. Just that one adoring kiss that conveyed all their feelings towards the other.

_I love you, Allen_

They deepened the kiss at the same time, pressing for more of that sweet warmth that they were so addicted to now. They didn't break the kiss once, totally melting into the other one's strong arms. Lavi's chest could feel the sprinting heart beat of Allen's, making his own beat rythmatically.

_I love you Lavi_

Lavi's heart leaped with joy at the deep confession Allen made, and it made his life ever the more grateful. The dragon mar on his right hand glowed brightly, before taking its original burning place in the palm. The bond renewed, the memory returned. Lavi had just earned his life back; the ember dragon mark was proof of that recovered bond.

Lavi reluctantly separated from Allen, his eye still keeping sync with the silver color. The boat was gone, the mist disappeared. He had stared death in the face, bargained with death, and finally, cheated death.

But that didn't matter to him right now. What mattered was the young silver-hair dragon mage that he had given his life to, that he had shared bonds with. Allen came closer with his arms around Lavi's neck; his mouth ghosting on the other's parting lips.

"I love you, Lavi,"

Lavi chuckled softly as he kept his eye on the soft silver. Kissing him once more, Lavi didn't want this moment to end. This memory would definitely be forever treasured, never to be taken away again. They'll make sweet new memories, this time together. They continued to kiss each other with all the love they had, forgetting about their worries and apply all their attention to their lover, who was now finally in their arms. They will never let the other go now, never leaving the other's side, swearing to always be their support. For King Lavi and King Allen wouldn't want this any other way.

"I love you too, Allen,"

* * *

_The End! I'm so so sorry if this romantic scene was bad, I can't seem to capture the moments properly.. Well, that's really the end of this Laven story, and I really hope I've kept you entertained and whatnot. I hope you've enjoyed this story! So for the last time, I want to always remember these great people:_

**shadowkiller8888**_,_

**Pharaohyamifan,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**

**Magiko,**

**MercenaryCrime,**

**Cylindrical Sea,**

**LaLaPanda9,**

**Kiari Walker**,

**zLol,  
**

**anime lover 925,  
**

**Raiji Magiwind,  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Lenore91,  
**

**AU Queen,  
**

**bunnylov,**

**Origami Lotus,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**ben4kevin,**

**WithoutWingsX,**

**wishingbell,**

**Sergie (guest),  
**

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**Guest,**

**Killfith,**

**ilanitaliaXD,**

**Annie Matsukaze,**

**Happycafegirl,**

**MiniFFR,**

**MerziaSeria,**

**janrockiss,**

**Crazyanimelover1289,**

**Bansu,**

**Jazzytiger23,**

**msdragonwings,**

**werekit,**

**bama****,**

**PokimpseeGoomba07,****  
**

**Sakura Walker,  
**

**sweetkakes35****,**

**RhiannonWolf,  
**

**midnightheula****,**

**anakarockerster,  
**

**Himeko14X**_**,**_

******trudeide,**

******destinysend9,  
**

_Yes, I think this chapter's a bit of a rush.. XD I hope to see you in the next Laven story! ;) Please review one last time (for memories sake, haha) and have a GREAT day! =D  
_


End file.
